My Boss
by Misa Ozora
Summary: Berawal dari ketidaksengajaan. Mabuk telah membuat pikiran jernihnya hilang. Salah kamar. Salah orang. "Aku mohon. Lepaskan aku." / "Naruto, apakah ini mimpi?" / "Dia boss baru kita."/ "What?"
1. Pertemuan

Readers…

Pastikan ruangan kalian terang dan membacalah pada jarak minimal 25 cm dari obyek baca

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fanfiction | unleash my imagination.

'

'

 **.**

 **MY BOSS** © **Misa Ozora**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

Rated : M

Genre : Drama, Romance

 **Warning !**

AU, OOC

Maaf, Typo (s) mungkin masih ada meskipun sudah beberapa kali diteliti

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

I WARN YOU..

HAPPY READING MINNA ^^

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki tampan berambut hitam model emo yang masih mengenakan setelan jas berjalan terhuyung-huyung setelah keluar dari lift. Tangannya menapak pada dinding lorong, menjaga agar tubuhnya tidak terjatuh. Memalukan sekali, ini pertama baginya berpenampilan seperti ini. Salahkan Naruto yang mengajaknya minum di bar seusai kerja. Melepaskan kepenatan dan mencoba hal baru baginya. Naruto yang mendengar keluh kesahnya menawari surga dunia yang dapat membuatnya sedikit melupakan masalahnya itu. Sial. Dia pun menyetujuinya langsung tanpa berpikir panjang. Saat itu dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dan disinilah dia berada. Hotel Beika di Kota Tokyo. "Ugh." Dirinya melenguh, kepalanya pusing akibat minuman keras yang tadi dia minum. Meskipun tidak banyak namun itu cukup untuk membuatnya mabuk berat seperti sekarang ini. Dengan berjalan pelan, dia mencari nomor kamar yang diberikan Naruto padanya. Dia teringat perkataan Naruto sebelum akhirnya mabuk. _"Ayolah Teme, sepupuku ini orangnya sangat cantik. Kau tahu, dia sangat menggairahkan diatas ranjang. Kau pasti ingin meminta lebih darinya." Cengiran nakal terpampang di wajah Naruto._ Pria yang dipanggil "Teme" ini sangat mudah terbujuk hasutan temannya itu. Dia tinggal menuju tempat yang telah ditentukan, Hotel Beika kamar nomor 707. Disana sudah menunggu sepupu Naruto yang akan membawanya ke alam kenikmatan.

Lampu penerangan yang berada di sepanjang lorong kamar seolah tak membantu pria ini. Pencahayaan yang remang-remang menjadikan penglihatannya tidak berfungsi baik dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Sialnya lagi tidak ada staff atau pegawai hotel yang melintas di lorong itu. Jadi dia tidak bisa bertanya.

Setelah beberapa lama mencari akhirnya ketemu juga. Samar-samar dia melihat angka itu, layaknya orang yang mempunyai mata minus. Kepalanya masih berdenyut tak karuan. Segera dia membuka kenop pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci itu. Sengaja atau tidak oleh si penghuni kamar. Pria itu kemudian masuk kedalamnya dan segera mengunci pintu.

Diatas tempat tidur ada seorang perempuan berambut panjang bergelombang. Dia duduk di pinggir ranjang membelakangi pria itu. Nampaknya dia belum menyadari kedatangan orang asing kedalam kamarnya. Merah muda, warna rambut perempuan itu. _"Merah muda? Bukankah kata Baka Dobe rambutnya berwarna merah?"_ batin pria itu. Tapi dia tak mempermasalahkannya, toh di zaman sekarang ini banyak wanita yang senang bersolek mempercantik diri entah itu dengan mengubah model rambut maupun warnanya. Dilihatnya perempuan itu sedang asyik dengan ponselnya. Tubuhnya mulus dan dadanya terlihat kenyal dan kencang. Dengan _lingerie Victoria Secret's_ berwarna merah yang dipakainya menambah kesan seksi yang menggoda. Pria mana yang tidak terpancing hawa nafsu jika melihat pemandangan yang satu ini.

Segera dia lemparkan tas kerjanya kearah sofa yang berada berseberangan dengan tempat tidur. Persetan dengan harga dirinya saat ini. Yang dia inginkan adalah melupakan sejenak masalah yang berkecamuk di pikirannya.

Perempuan itu terperanjat kaget setelah mendengar bunyi tas yang dilempar keatas sofa. Ada pria asing yang telah memasuki kamarnya. Dia lupa mengunci pintunya!

"Tu-tunggu dulu, siapa kau?! Berani seenaknya masuk kedalam kamarku. Keluar kau sekarang juga!" Perempuan itu mengusir dengan paksa. Dia berusaha menutupi badannya yang tidak terbungkus jubah tidur. Pria itu mendekat tak peduli dengan perempuan itu yang berteriak meronta minta dilepaskan. "Ayo sayang, kita bersenang-senang malam ini." Ajak si pria dengan suara yang sensual. Suara bassnya dia bisikkan ke telinga si wanita sehingga membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Ini pertama kali baginya berdekatan secara intim dengan seorang pria.

Si pria terjerembab keatas ranjang ketika perempuan itu mendorong dadanya sedikit keras. "Aku tidak mengenalmu. Aku mohon segera pergi dari sini atau kupanggilkan petugas keamanan untuk mengusirmu, Tuan!" Nada perempuan itu meninggi. Pria itu hanya tersenyum simpul, menambah kesan seksi di wajahnya. Dia tidak takut dengan ancaman yang diberikan. Malah menurutnya wajah perempuan itu semakin cantik ketika marah. Menambah gairah seksualnya untuk segera menguasainya diatas ranjang.

"Bukannya kita sudah janji kencan dikamar ini, kau jangan pura-pura lupa." Ujar pria itu berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Hah? Sejak kapan aku adakan janji untuk bertemu dengan seorang pria dikamarku." tukas perempuan cantik itu tak mau kalah. Dia berjalan pelan kearah pintu keluar, ingin secepatnya melarikan diri dari serigala mabuk ini yang sialnya berwajah tampan. Namun ia kalah gesit dengan laki-laki yang berbadan tinggi dan tegap itu. Si pria menariknya kemudian mendorongnya jatuh keatas ranjang, menindih tubuhnya diantara kedua kaki seakan tidak membiarkan mangsanya ini lolos dengan begitu mudahnya. Mulai mengecup bibir perempuan itu dengan beringas. Akal sehatnya sudah benar-benar tergantikan dengan hawa nafsu yang meluap-luap. Kedua tangan sang perempuan dia pegang dengan eratnya. Kedua bibir itu melepaskan pagutan ketika mereka membutuhkan udara segar untuk bernapas. Dengan cepat si pria melepaskan kemeja atas. Mencium leher perempuan itu sehingga meninggalkan bekas berwarna kemerahan disana. Perempuan itu meraung-raung minta agar dilepaskan. Air mata nampak membendung dimata emeraldnya. Apakah ini takdir baginya? Bertemu dengan pria asing yang akan memperkosanya malam ini. Sungguh ceroboh sekali tadi dia lupa mengunci pintu kamar. Keperawanannya akan segera direnggut. Ini adalah pertama kali untuknya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga dia melakukan penolakan, tapi itu percuma saja. Kedua tangannya telah diikat dengan dasi yang disatukan dengan besi kepala ranjang. Kini dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Sial. Sial. Sial. Si pria mulai menikmati tubuh mulusnya yang selama ini dia jaga. Begitu pula dengan kehormatannya.

Tangan nakal pria itu mulai menjelajah bagian dadanya. Meremas pelan kedua buah dadanya yang kenyal itu. Perempuan itu hanya menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tangisan. Menangis keras pun urung dia lakukan. Dia merasa malu jikalau peristiwa ini diketahui orang lain dan keluarganya, habislah dia. Menutup rapat kejadian ini adalah solusinya. Pria itu menyobek lingerie mahal hingga terkoyak-koyak. Kedua gundukan daging kenyal terpampang jelas dihadapannya. Dengan nafsu yang menggebu-nggebu dia mengulum puting yang berwarna merah muda. Mengecup dan menghisapnya. Inikah naluri alami seorang pria? Padahal baru pertama kali dia melakukannya. Perempuan itu hanya menahan desahan, menjaga agar tidak keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Pria itu menikmati setiap inci dari tubuhnya. Dengan tak sabarnya, dia membuka celana dalam yang berwarna senada dengan lingerie. Awalnya si perempuan meronta-ronta namun dengan segala cara akhirnya perempuan itu kini bertubuh polos tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Air mata mulai mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. Dia merasa berdosa karena tidak mampu menjaga kesuciannya hingga ke jenjang pernikahan. Bahwa keperawanannya hanyalah untuk suaminya seorang. Kini semua itu hanyalah mimpi belaka. Nyatanya kini dia sudah merasakan sakit yang teramat luar biasa ketika kejantanan si pria memasuki lorong kesucian milik perempuan itu. Darah perawannya mengalir keluar. Pria itupun kaget dibuatnya. Dia menatap perempuan itu yang nampak kesakitan. "Gomenasai. A-aku tidak tahu kalau kau.." pria itu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Lepaskan aku, kumohon padamu." Perempuan itu memohon untuk menghentikan semua kegilaan ini. Tapi si pria tidak menanggapinya, dia melesatkan lagi kejantanannya masuk kedalam lorong yang hangat itu. Merasakan sensasi geli dan pijatan-pijatan lembut didalamnya. Ah, sungguh nikmat. Benar kata baka Dobe, ini adalah surga dunia.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka melakukannya, berbagai macam gaya mereka atau lebih tepatnya si pria lakukan. Keringat sudah mengucur ditubuh mereka berdua. Perempuan itu sudah terlihat pasrah dan lelah. Hingga tak sadar dia pun tertidur meskipun si pria masih dengan beringas memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Setelah ejakulasi, si pria melenguh nikmat. Dia merasa puas. Badannya juga terasa pegal dan akhirnya dia pun tertidur dengan merangkul tubuh perempuan itu. Membawanya kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

Kriinnggg….

Suara ponsel membangunkan seorang pria yang masih tergeletak diatas tempat tidur. Kegiatannya semalam membuat dia tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak. Kepala masih terasa pening dan cukup berat karena efek dari minuman keras. Segera dia bangkit dari tempat tidur kemudian memakai celana dan mengambil ponselnya yang masih berdering dari dalam tas.

"Hn?" jawabnya singkat. Dia masih cukup mengantuk.

"Kau dimana Teme!? Sudah jam berapa ini. Kita harus berkumpul semua diruang rapat. Boss kita yang baru akan segera hadir hari ini." Suara diseberang nampak menggebu-nggebu. Nampak khawatir karena sahabat sedari kecil tak kunjung datang.

Si pria mengucek matanya pelan dan menyisir rambut dengan jemari tangan sebelah kiri. Melihat jam dinding sebentar kemudian kembali berbicara. "Ya Dobe, aku akan segera kesana." Balasnya dengan suara bass yang begitu kentara.

"Oh iya, apa kau tidak datang ke hotel tadi malam? Karin marah sekali padaku. Dia sudah menunggu lama tapi kau belum juga datang." Naruto bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit kesal. Dia telah berjanji dengan sepupunya bahwa dia akan mempertemukan dengan temannya tapi ternyata pertemuan itu batal secara sepihak tanpa pemberitahuan.

"Hn? Aku sudah datang ke hotel, Dobe."

"Benar kau datang ke hotel? Kamar nomor 707?"

Seketika pria itu menuju ke pintu depan untuk memastikan bahwa kamar yang dia tuju tidak salah. Tapi nampaknya dewi keberuntungan belum menyertainya. Nomor yang terpampang di pintu itu adalah 701! Celakalah dia. Akibat mabuk dan penerangan yang remang-remang menjadikan dia salah kamar dan salah orang!

"Apa sepupumu itu memiliki rambut berwarna merah jambu?" tanya si pria lagi untuk memastikan.

"Nani? Dia berambut merah menyala, Teme. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini?" tanya suara cempreng itu lagi.

"Hn. Tak apa. Aku akan segera kekantor. Masih ada waktu 1,5 jam lagi, aku rasa cukup." Segera telepon dia tutup. Matanya mencari-cari keberadaan perempuan yang telah ditidurinya semalam. Keberadaan perempuan itu sudah tidak ada didalam kamar ini. Entah kapan dia pergi, pria itu tidak mengetahuinya. Sial. Dia kini merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa seorang pria berjalan menuju ruang rapat tempatnya bekerja. Dia bernapas lega karena ternyata dia belum terlambat menghadiri penerimaan pimpinan barunya. Bisik-bisik para karyawan perempuan dia dengarkan. "Eh, katanya boss kita yang baru lulusan Harvard lho." Tenten berkata dengan suara yang cukup keras. "Oh, ya?" kata karyawan perempuan yang lain sedikit tidak percaya. Pria itu hanya berdiam diri. Duduk dengan tenang di kursinya.

Plok..

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Pria itupun menoleh ke belakang.

"Kenapa kau terlambat, Teme. Tak biasanya." Tanya pria berambut pirang yang bernama Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu, Dobe." Jawab si pria dingin.

"Haa~h, kau ini. Tidak bisa kau ceritakan sedikit pada sahabatmu ini, Sasuke?"

Si pria yang bernama Sasuke hanya diam saja. Tak menggubris perkataan sahabatnya itu. Well, kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pening.

Greekk…

Pintu ruangan terbuka, menampakkan beberapa dewan direksi dan seorang perempuan muda masuk kedalam ruangan. Perempuan itu berwajah cantik dan memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda. Sasuke seketika membelalakkan matanya ketika mengetahui perempuan itu adalah perempuan yang ditidurinya semalam.

"Naruto, apakah ini mimpi?" tanyanya setengah berbisik pada Naruto

"Hm? Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Wanita itu."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah perempuan yang dimaksud.

"Maksudmu perempuan cantik berambut merah jambu itu?"

"Hn."

"Dia boss baru kita. Sakura Haruno."

Sasuke terkejut setengah mati mendengar hal itu. Pun ketika matanya bertatapan dengan Sakura, keduanya sama-sama terkejutnya. Tak disangka akan bertemu kembali dalam situasi yang berbeda.

"Our new boss?" Sasuke masih berbisik pada Naruto

"Yup. Our Boss."

"My Boss." Sasuke menghela napas. Keringat dingin mengucur dipelipisnya. Sebisa mungkin dia bersikap rileks dan berdoa dalam hati agar kejadian semalam tidak diungkit kembali. Habislah ia. Hukum karma berlaku. Dunia memang sempit.

End (?)

* * *

Lemonnya ancur, ya kan? Huaaaa…


	2. Pertemuan kembali

Readers…

Pastikan ruangan kalian terang dan membacalah pada jarak minimal 25 cm dari obyek baca

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fanfiction | unleash my imagination.

.

.

 **.**

 **MY BOSS** © **Misa Ozora**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

Rated : M

Genre : Drama, Romance

 **Warning !**

AU, OOC

Maaf, Typo (s) mungkin masih ada meskipun sudah beberapa kali diteliti

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

I WARN YOU..

HAPPY READING MINNA ^^

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

 **Sakura Haruno POV**

"Aarrghh.." aku mengerang pelan. Rasa perih ini menjalar di kewanitaanku. Badanku terasa lengket akibat keringat bercampur dengan mani. Rasa pegal yang teramat sangat kurasakan seperti layaknya bekerja tanpa henti. Aku melihat seorang pria yang masih tertidur pulas disampingku. Kepalanya mengarah padaku, memperlihatkan keelokan wajahnya. Ah, tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk mengagumi seorang pria yang telah memperkosamu semalam, Sakura! _Inner_ -ku berteriak tak karuan. Lihat sikap kurang ajarnya yang masih saja dia perlakukan padaku meskipun dalam keadaan tidur sekalipun. Seenak jidat memeluk pinggangku. Memangnya aku ini siapamu, hah? Sudah gratisan main peluk-pelukan segala. Sudahlah, aku tak ingin berlama-lama disini. Kulirik jam di dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, aku memindahkan tangan yang memelukku ini. Aku tak ingin dia terbangun dan alih-alih menjaga diri agar aku tak diserang lagi. Aku ingin secepatnya pergi dari sini. Aku menyesal karena tidak menurut pada Ibu untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Tapi aku punya alasan kuat kenapa aku malas untuk pulang ke rumah. Setelah berhasil lepas dari cengkraman tangan pria brengsek ini, aku lekas memakai baju yang ada didalam koper besarku. Tergesa-gesa hingga tak sengaja aku hampir terjatuh. Entah seperti apa keadaanku saat ini, aku hanya sempat membasuh wajah tanpa mempedulikan badanku yang sudah ternoda. Aku tak ingin membangunkannya hanya gara-gara mendengar air mengalir mengguyur tubuhku. Sekilas aku melihat pria itu masih tertidur pulas. Hei, kau punya hutang padaku sebuah _Lingerie Victoria Secret's_ , ucapku dalam hati yang kutujukan pada serigala buas itu. Yang sialnya lagi, berwajah bak Dewa Yunani. Aku tak menyangka ada pria Jepang yang tampan seperti dirinya. Segera setelah memakai coat hitam, aku melangkah menuju pintu kamar, membuka dan menutupnya secara perlahan. Dengan menyeret koper, aku tergesa-gesa menuju lift. Aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk acara pentingku pagi ini.

Menunggu pintu lift terbuka rasanya seperti 1 tahun lamanya. Bersamaku ada seorang wanita berkacamata dengan rambut merah menyala yang marah-marah entah pada siapa lewat telepon selulernya. _"Kau ini, aku sudah menunggu lama, tahu. Temanmu itu tidak datang. Menyebalkan sekali, aku sudah berdandan seksi dan secantik mungkin tapi malah begini jadinya. Awas kau yaa."_ ucap wanita berambut merah yang berhadapan denganku. Ck, dasar perempuan tak tahu sopan santun. Pakaiannya seronok sekali. Aku hanya menatapnya datar, seolah tak peduli dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

Ketika sampai depan lobi aku langsung mencari taksi untuk membawaku pulang. Sudah 3 tahun lamanya aku meninggalkan rumah, berkeliling dunia dengan proyek-proyek besarku. Ini adalah cita-citaku sejak kecil. Aku tak ingin meninggalkan kesempatan yang sudah didepan mata. Meniti karier tanpa memikirkan urusan pribadiku. Ayah sangat mendukung kerja kerasku ini, tapi sebaliknya dengan ibuku. Dia menginginkan aku untuk menjadi penerusnya. Oh yang benar saja. Tapi paling tidak aku masih mahir dalam melakukan beberapa tradisi budaya Jepang.

Setelah memakan waktu selama 30 menit tibalah aku di rumah. _My traditional house._ Oh yeah. Rumah bergaya Jepang dengan halaman yang luas dengan rerimbunan pohon Mapple dan pohon Sakura. Aku merindukan saat-saat dimana melihat daun Mapple berwarna oranye pada musim gugur dan kelopak bunga Sakura bermekaran pada musim semi. Hal itu membuatku sangat tenang dan damai. Jarang sekali masih terdapat rumah bergaya tradisional di kota besar seperti Tokyo saat ini.

"Tadaima." ucapku saat membuka pintu geser. Meskipun masih terbilang pagi tapi ayah dan ibuku pasti sudah bangun. "Okaerinasai." Balas seorang nenek yang datang menyambut kedatanganku.

"Ah, nenek Chiyo. Lama tidak berjumpa, bagaimana kabarmu?" aku tersenyum lebar, bertanya tentang kabar nenek Chiyo, pengasuhku sejak kecil. Aku berlari kecil untuk memeluknya erat, sangat erat karena aku menyayanginya seperti nenekku sendiri.

"Baik nona Sakura. Rambutmu sudah panjang, kau tampak cantik sekali. Nenek sangat merindukanmu." Nampak mata nenek Chiyo berkaca-kaca, menahan tangis kerinduannya padaku. Aku menganggukkan kepala.

"Saya bawakan koper nona kedalam kamar. Ayah dan ibu nona sedang sarapan di ruang makan," ujar Nenek Chiyo sembari menyeret koperku untuk dibawa ke kamar milikku. "Hm, arigatou." Balasku singkat.

Guk..guk..guk..

Aku mendengar suara gonggongan anjing. Ah, itu pasti dia.

"DiCaprio!" aku berteriak menyebut namanya dan dia membalasnya dengan mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya pada kakiku, berputar mengelilingi tubuhku berdiri. Pasti dia juga merindukanku, ternyata dia masih mengenaliku meskipun sudah kutinggal sekian lama. DiCaprio adalah seekor anjing jenis Cihuahua. Bulunya lembut, berwarna putih. Dia kubeli dari _pet shop_ waktu aku masih SMA. Meskipun ibu menentangku tapi aku bersikeras memeliharanya.

"Dia anjing betina, Sakura." Ucap suara wanita paruh baya yang memakai komon untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Dia adalah….Ibuku.

"Tapi aku menyukai nama itu, Mom." Protesku pada ibu.

"IBU. Jangan memakai bahasa Inggris di rumah ini, Sakura." Balas ibu sambil berjalan mendekatiku.

Aku cemberut. "Beginikah perlakuan selamat datang untukku?" Aku menatap ibuku, lama tak melihat wajahnya. "Aku merindukanmu, bu."

Ibuku nampak menahan tangisnya. Dia menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan. Tak lama setelah itu dia segera memelukku dengan sangat erat. "Ibu juga merindukanmu. Sangat, sangat merindukan putri kecilku."

Setelah melepas pelukan, kami berdua tersenyum. Ibu lalu menuntunku ke ruang makan untuk bertemu dengan ayah. Sama dengan yang aku lakukan pada ibu, aku memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Tak berselang lama aku pun bersiap-siap untuk bekerja. Yap. Hari pertama pulang ke Jepang adalah bekerja. Karena sangat penting maka aku tidak ingin terlambat.

"Argh." Aku mengerang. Rasa sakitnya menyerangku lagi.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura." Tanya ibu penuh kekhawatiran. Memegang pundakku untuk memberiku rasa nyaman.

"Aku tak apa-apa, bu. Hanya kelelahan." Aku berusaha menampilkan sebuah senyuman sambil menahan rasa sakit ini.

"Kalau kau sakit, tak usah masuk kerja dahulu." Ayah sama khawatirnya dengan ibu.

"Ah, benar kok aku tidak apa-apa. Aku bersiap dahulu." Segera aku melesat masuk kedalam kamarku untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap kerja.

.

.

.

Dengan mengendarai mobil Toyota Lexus IS warna hitam milik ayah, aku melesat menuju perusahaan Developer Property ternama di Tokyo bahkan di Jepang. Diamonds Corporation. Entah mengapa boss-ku saat proyek di Perancis merekomendasikan aku ke perusahaan ini. Aku bahkan tidak tahu jabatan apa yang akan aku pegang nantinya. Yosh. Semangat Sakura. Kau harus bekerja keras seperti biasanya. Aku menyemangati diriku sendiri.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil, aku melihat penampilan diriku lagi. Rambut, oke. Make up, oke. Baju, oke. Sepatu, oke. Tas kerja, oke. Beres, semuanya perfect.

Aku berjalan menuju bagian informasi, bertanya letak Ruang Direksi berada. Dengan diberi name tag "Visitor" aku berjalan ke ruang yang dituju. Lantai 10. Beberapa orang melihatku dengan wajah yang aneh, mungkin mereka belum pernah melihat perempuan dengan rambut nyentrik sepertiku. Merah muda. Aku hanya mengacuhkannya. Tetap berjalan dengan pandangan mata lurus kedepan, penuh percaya diri.

" _Kau dimana Teme!? Sudah jam berapa ini. Kita harus berkumpul semua diruang rapat. Boss kita yang baru akan segera hadir hari ini."_

Berisik sekali orang itu, menelepon dengan berteriak dan berjalan kesana kemari sambil melihat jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Pintu lift terbuka, aku segera memasukinya.

.

.

.

Tibalah saatnya, aku akan bertemu dengan pegawai perusahaan ini yang akan bekerja denganku. Karena biasa bekerja dengan orang asing, hal ini tentu menjadi sangat berbeda. Direktur Eksekutif bersama _Board_ _of Director_ (jajaran direksi) mulai memasuki ruang rapat disusul denganku yang berjalan paling belakang. Kami menduduki kursi masing-masing yang sudah diatur oleh sekretaris Direktur. Aku mendengar bisikan dari para pegawai yang sudah berkumpul. Mereka langsung terdiam begitu Direktur Eksekutif membuka rapat. Mata hijauku menelisik satu per satu para pegawai perusahaan property ini. Dan yang tak aku duga, ternyata si brengsek itu ada disana. Bingo! Kami bertatap mata. Dia terkejut, begitu pula dengan diriku. Sebisa mungkin aku mengalihkan pandangan dan membuat ekspresi wajah yang datar, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. SIAL. Bertemu kembali dengan laki-laki brengsek yang telah merenggut kehormatanku.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Terima kasih atas kehadiran anda sekalian dalam rapat pada pagi hari ini. Saya Kakashi Hatake selaku Direktur Eksekutif merasa perlu untuk mempertemukan anda semua dengan orang yang tepat untuk mengisi kekosongan dalam jabatan General Manager. Saudara sekalian, perkenalkan wanita cantik disebelah kanan saya ini, Sakura Haruno. Beliau adalah lulusan Harvard dengan menempuh kuliah jurusan Arsitektur selama 3 tahun."

"Wooaahh.." Para pegawai terdengar berdecak kagum.

"Ehem." Kakashi Hatake berdeham membuat para pegawai terdiam, kemudian melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya,"Lalu kuliah bidang Bisnis dan Manajemen di Perancis sembari melaksanakan proyek pembangunan perumahan elite disana. Pengalaman beliau sangat banyak, meskipun usianya masih terbilang sangat muda namun kemampuannya sudah tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Saudara sekalian, kita semua tahu bahwa Jepang sebagai "Macan Asia" terus mengembangkan berbagai diri di berbagai bidang tak terkecuali di bidang proyek pembangunan. Perusahaan kita, Diamonds Corporation telah dipercaya sebagai salah satu perusahaan developer ternama di Jepang. Akan tetapi kita tidak perlu terlalu bergembira akan hal ini, banyak perusahaan pesaing kita yang terus dengan giat mengembangkan bisnisnya, oleh karena itu dengan adanya Nona Haruno diharapkan dapat lebih meningkatkan kredibilitas perusahaan ini di mata publik, kontraktor dan mitra kerja kita yang lain. Menurut data pada grafik yang tertera di layar, pangsa pasar perusahaan ini telah turun sebesar 0,5% dalam kurun waktu 1 bulan. Hal ini kalau dibiarkan terus menerus akan merugikan perusahaan. Saya selaku Direktur Eksekutif mengimbau kepada anda sekalian untuk bekerjasama satu sama lain untuk menaikkan kembali angka penjualan. Posisi Nona Haruno sebagai _General Manager_ (GM) akan membawahi beberapa divisi manajemen, yaitu _Human Resources Department, Marketing Management,_ _Management Information System, Production Management,_ dan _Construction Management_. Demikian yang dapat saya sampaikan, selanjutnya saya persilakan nona Sakura Haruno untuk memperkenalkan diri."

Mendengar kalimat penutup itu, aku menunduk hormat pada direktur kemudian mulai memperkenalkan diri.

 _Dear Ladies and Gentlemen._

 _Firstly, I would like to appreciate for Mr. Kakashi Hatake who has give me a nice opportunity to introduce myself. Well, Ladies and Gentlemen for making effecient our time. Let me begin now. I am Sakura Haruno but you can call me Sakura. I live on Tokyo._ _I was born on Tokyo and I'm 27 years old._ _My hobbies are reading, travelling, swimming and eating some sweetie of foods. I think that's all my personal data if there are some questions, I'm going to answer as far as my able to. Well, Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for your kind attention, I'm so sorry if I have some mistakes and see next time._

Orang-orang bertepuk tangan menyambutku dan aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Kulihat ada sebuah tangan terangkat, mataku segera tertuju orang tersebut. Ternyata pria berambut blondie yang tadi pagi berpapasan denganku ketika akan masuk lift. "Ya, silakan?" Aku segera mengijinkannya untuk berbicara.

"Apakah anda sudah memiliki pacar, nona Haruno?" tanyanya padaku yang disambut suara riuh para pegawai yang lain. Kulihat pria yang ada disebelahnya –si serigala menggumamkan sesuatu padanya.

"Maaf, untuk urusan pribadi aku tak akan menanggapinya." ujarku mantap. Nampak raut kekecewaan menghiasi wajahnya. "Ah, sumimasen." balasnya padaku. Lagi, pria disebelahnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang membuat wajah pria blonde itu tersenyum kecut.

Selang 30 menit berlalu, rapat telah selesai. Aku selaku GM diberi wewenang oleh Direktur Eksekutif untuk mengatur apa yang menjadi kewenanganku. Setelah para jajaran Direksi undur diri, aku tak serta merta membubarkan para pegawai. Gelagat tak nyaman aku dapatkan dari beberapa pegawai.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Saya tetap mengumpulkan anda sekalian disini karena saya ingin mengenal lebih dekat para pegawai perusahaan ini. Terimakasih anda sekalian telah menerima keberadaan saya dan untuk itu saya mohon bantuan dan kerjasama dari anda." Aku menunduk rendah pada mereka. Toh mereka lebih senior dariku.

"Pertama-tama saya minta bantuan Manager SDM untuk memberikan data para pegawai disini. Saya ingin mengetahui _skill_ dan pengalaman masing-masing." Aku berbicara dengan lancar, ingin menimbulkan kesan yang tegas dimata mereka.

"Bisa tunjukkan tangan untuk para Manager tiap-tiap bidang?" Seketika 5 orang mengacungkan tangannya sebagai pertanda bahwa merekalah yang aku maksud. Dan yang tak terduga si pria brengsek itu, orang yang menginjak-injak kehormatanku ternyata salah satu Manager di perusahaan ini. Mampus kau! Inner-ku berteriak licik dalam hati.

"Baiklah, saya kira sampai disini saja. Silakan melanjutkan pekerjaan masing-masing dan untuk para manager tolong menghadap ke ruangan saya setelah ini." Aku menutup sesi rapat kemudian meninggalkan tempat dan menuju ke ruanganku berada.

 **Sakura Haruno POV End**

* * *

Tok..Tok..

"Ya, silakan masuk." Perempuan berambut merah muda membalas ketukan di pintu ruangannya.

Empat orang laki-laki kemudian masuk. "Silakan duduk." Sakura mempersilakan duduk keempat pria yang menjabat sebagai Manager di perusahaan ini. Dan tak sengaja bertatap lagi dengan Sasuke.

"Ini data para pegawai yang anda minta nona Haruno." Seorang pria berjenggot menyodorkan tumpukan berkas data para pegawai pada Sakura. Asuma Sarutobi, merupakan Manager _Human_ _Resources_ _Departement_.

"Ya, terima kasih." Sakura mengambil salah satu berkas kemudian membacanya sepintas. Membolak-balik kertas yang ada didepannya.

Sasuke hanya duduk diam.

Lima belas menit berlalu, pertemuan selesai dan Sakura mengijinkan para Manager untuk kembali ke tempatnya.

"Ah, Uchiha-san." Sasuke yang dipanggil oleh GM-nya segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tetap tinggallah di tempat, aku ada urusan denganmu."

Glek. Seketika rasa khawatir hinggap pada diri pemuda ini. Apa yang akan dilakukan boss-nya itu padanya. Sekelebat pikiran buruk dan negatif hinggap di pikirannya. Oh ya Tuhan, apakah ini hukuman dari-Mu? Dia hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati semoga Sakura tidak mengungkit kejadian semalam.

Sasuke berdiri menghadap Sakura. Jarak mereka sangat dekat. Nampak aura kemarahan diwajah Sakura. Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar padahal didalam dirinya berkecamuk rasa bersalah yang ditujukan pada perempuan dihadapannya.

.

.

.

つづく

 **Misa Dictionary :**

Komon adalah kimono santai untuk wanita yang sudah atau belum menikah.

 **Misa Note :**

Untuk chapter ini gak ada adegan xxx antara papa Sasu dan mama Saku, mungkin next chapter :D

Aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk senpai-senpai author, readers dan silent readers yang sudah membaca, mereview, mem-follow, mem-favorite kan cerita ini. Kritik dan saran aku tunggu.

Thanks to :

Ciheelight, cherryhamtaro, ThyeeFirdaus, Lussia Archery, Hyemi761, undhott, Himenatlyschiffer, Luca Marvell, Jamurlumutan462, dauddolmayan, Arum Junnie, kwonyul, Daun Momiji, guest, dewazz, respitasari, , Druella Wood, mc-kyan, vanny-chan, sjxjs, 69CoolAndCold69, dark blue and pink cherry

Indonesia, Januari 2016

Love and Peace

Misa Ozora


	3. Pembalasan

Readers…

Pastikan ruangan kalian terang dan membacalah pada jarak minimal 25 cm dari obyek baca

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fanfiction | unleash my imagination.

.

.

 **.**

 **MY BOSS** © **MISA OZORA**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

Rated : M

Genre : Drama, Romance

 **Warning !**

AU, OOC, NC-17

Maaf, Typo (s) mungkin masih ada meskipun sudah beberapa kali diteliti

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

I WARN YOU..

HAPPY READING MINNA ^^

CHAPTER 3

* * *

.

.

.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, Haruno-san?"

"Ya." Sakura mendekatkan langkahnya lagi hingga tercipta jarak sepanjang 20 cm ketika mereka berhadapan. Wangi parfum Chanel no 5 menguar keluar dari tubuh Sakura. Dari jarak sedekat ini Sasuke dapat mencium aromanya. Manis.

"Kau pasti mengerti maksudku." Jelas Sakura dengan mata menatap tajam pada Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat garang. Alis Sasuke bertautan. Tentu Sasuke paham apa yang dimaksud oleh Sakura. Dia termasuk laki-laki yang cerdas. Pasti menyangkut kejadian semalam.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf soal kejadian itu." Sakura diam mendengarkan. Matanya masih menatap tajam. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Menahan emosi yang terdapat dalam dirinya.

"Itu tidak disengaja. Sungguh. Saat itu hanya salah paham, aku mabuk dan…semuanya terjadi. Aku sungguh menyesal."

"Maaf dan penyesalan tidak akan mengembalikan semuanya dalam keadaan sediakala." Sakura mulai berbicara lagi.

Kaki kanan Sakura melangkah maju. Kreekk.. Suara sepatu _pumps heels_ _glitter_ warna hitamnya menginjak sepatu Sasuke sebelah kiri. Penuh penekanan hingga membuat Sasuke meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tahu, perempuan yang mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku pasti sudah merasa gila, hingga membuat frustasi, depresi bahkan tak jarang bunuh diri. Tapi aku masih bisa menahan itu semua. Kau bersyukur aku tidak melaporkanmu ke kantor Polisi atau Komisi Perlindungan Perempuan sekarang karena itu pun percuma kulakukan. Bukti visumnya telah hilang. Dan akan sangat menggelikan kalau hal ini sampai tercium media dan kemudian memasang berita di halaman utama mereka dengan judul 'Sungguh Ironis, Atasan diperkosa Bawahan'. Ini benar-benar memalukan." Sakura berbicara lirih agar tidak ada orang yang mendengarnya. Mengendalikan emosi agar tidak meluap-luap. Kalaupun mau, dia bisa menamparnya sekeras mungkin hingga membuat hatinya lega. Tapi dia urungkan niat itu.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Kalau kau bersedia, aku akan bertanggung jawab."

Huh. Sakura memasang senyum meremehkan.

"Kau akan bertanggung jawab? Jangan bercanda. Aku baru mengenalmu dan aku tidak akan pernah menikah dengan laki-laki brengsek sepertimu, U-CHI-HA-san." Sakura menekan sepatunya lebih dalam lagi. "Aww.." ucap Sasuke lirih. Sebisa mungkin Sasuke menahan rasa sakit yang menderanya. Refleks dia menggigit bibir bagian bawah untuk menahan rasa sakit itu. Tapi kesakitan yang dialaminya tak sebanding dengan apa yang Sakura alami sekarang. Sakit secara fisik dan mental.

"Kalau sampai ada orang luar yang mengetahui hal ini, kau akan merasakan akibatnya." Sakura tidak main-main.

"Aku pastikan tidak akan ada yang mengetahuinya." Sasuke berjanji akan menutup rapat-rapat aib mereka berdua. Jari lentik Sakura maju, mencubit pinggang Sasuke sebelah kiri.

"Aaarrgghh.." Penderitaan Sasuke tak hanya terletak pada ujung kaki kirinya, namun bertambah dengan luka lebam di pinggang miliknya karena cubitan yang diberikan dari Sakura.

"Bagus. Sekarang keluar dan kerjakan tugasmu. Aku akan memanggilmu lagi kalau aku membutuhkan data proyek." Sepatu _high heels_ Sakura yang menginjak kaki Sasuke bergeser. Memberikan jalan bagi Sasuke untuk kembali ke ruangannya.

"Hn. Saya permisi." Sebisa mungkin Sasuke berjalan seperti biasa, seakan-akan tidak ada luka akibat injakkan dari sepatu boss barunya itu. Kembali ke ruangannya dengan wajah yang lebih terlihat dingin dari biasanya.

Sakura masih memandangi punggung Sasuke hingga badannya menghilang ketika keluar dari pintu ruang kerjanya.

Perempuan musim semi itu kemudian berjalan menuju meja kerja, mengambil buku agenda dan membanting buku itu ke lantai dengan sangat keras. Bruaakk… Sebagian kertas terlepas dari buku itu, berceceran di lantai.

Setelah puas, dia memejamkan mata sembari mengambil napas panjang dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Begitu dia ulangi seterusnya hingga 3 kali. Wajahnya memerah akibat amarah. Berhenti setelah dirasa cukup untuk membuatnya rileks. Kemudian dia memencet salah satu tombol yang terdapat di telepon dengan telunjuk kanannya.

"Matsuri, masuk ke ruanganku. Tolong bawakan dokumen para kontraktor yang bekerjasama dengan kita." Suaranya lebih tenang dibanding ketika berbicara dengan Sasuke tadi.

.

.

.

Sluuurrrppp…. "Yappari.. Enaknya ramen ini, tapi masih kalah sih kalau dibandingkan dengan ramen Ichiraku." Naruto mengelus-elus perutnya yang nampak sedikit buncit itu. Wajar saja, dia telah memesan 2 mangkuk mie ramen ukuran sedang. Tangannya mengambil segelas air putih kemudian meminumnya. Menghabiskan air itu dalam sekejap. Kepalanya kemudian menengok kearah Sasuke yang kebetulan makan siang bersama di kantin perusahaan. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya meskipun tidak terasa gatal sama sekali. Penasaran dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke yang sekarang sedang melamun. Menatap makanannya tapi pikirannya tidak fokus sama sekali pada makanan yang sudah dipesannya. Ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke? Kau aneh sejak tadi pagi. Sedang ada masalah, ya? Masalah keluargamu lagi?" Naruto membuka pembicaraan dengan serentetan pertanyaan. "Kalau kau mau bercerita, aku siap mendengarkan. Jangan khawatir, rahasiamu aku simpan rapat-rapat." Tangan Naruto bergerak dari bibir kanan menuju kiri seolah-olah seperti sedang menutup resleting celana. Namun Sasuke tak bergeming sedikit pun. Naruto masih menatap wajah Sasuke, menanti suara baritone dari sahabatnya itu keluar.

"Aku..." Sasuke mulai berbicara. Naruto mendekatkan badannya agar bisa mendengar lebih jelas apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke padanya.

"Aku ada masalah serius dengan seorang perempuan."

"Eh?!" Naruto sedikit berteriak kaget. Dia segera menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

"Siapa?" lanjut Naruto lirih. Menengok kiri dan kanan apakah ada orang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"Tidak bisa kuceritakan padamu."

"Tenang Sasuke, kau bisa percaya padaku."

"Hn. Tapi aku tidak bisa cerita. Maafkan aku."

"Kau ini. Jika kau pendam lama-lama, kau akan menderita."

"Tak apa, itu lebih baik."

"Kau kenapa menjadi pesimis begitu."

"Kau berisik sekali. Habiskan makananmu."

"Aku sudah menghabiskannya, lihatlah." Naruto memperlihatkan tumpukan dua mangkuk kosong bekas mie ramen yang telah dimakannya tadi. "Haa~h, kau ini. Melamun, sih."

"Baka Dobe." Ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Kau selalu mengatakan 'Baka Dobe, 'Baka Dobe' padaku. Ketika aku bertanya pada perkenalan nona Haruno pun kau bilang begitu." Naruto bersungut sebal.

"Itu pantas untukmu."

"Pantas apanya, Teme?"

"Kau sudah punya Hinata, kenapa masih bertanya apakah Haruno sudah memiliki kekasih atau belum. Apa kau mau berselingkuh, hn?"

Naruto memajukan mulutnya. "Aku kan cuma penasaran, apa wanita cantik seperti dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Wajar kan."

"Pasti belum."

"E-eh?! Kenapa kau bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu?"

"Insting." Jawab Sasuke singkat dan datar. Sasuke berpikir, kalau Sakura memiliki kekasih mana mungkin kekasihnya itu tidak mengambil keuntungan dari hubungannya tersebut. Apalagi Sakura termasuk golongan perempuan yang menarik. Wajahnya manis apalagi kalau tersenyum, tubuhnya tinggi, langsing, kulitnya putih dan juga cerdas. Hidup di zaman serba modern ini, orang tidak peduli apakah melakukan seks bebas itu harus terikat dengan yang namanya pernikahan. Asalkan dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin saling menyukai, mereka dengan sukarela akan melakukan hal itu untuk menyatakan perasaan cinta atau sayang kepada masing-masing pasangan. Tak mengherankan negara barat tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Argh.." suara rintihan pelan terdengar dari Sasuke. Wajahnya sedikit meringis.

"Hm? Ada apa denganmu?" Naruto bertanya dengan heran karena mendengar Sasuke bergumam kesakitan.

Sebenarnya kaki Sasuke sakit akibat injakan yang dilakukan oleh Sakura, efeknya terasa sekarang. Sebisa mungkin Sasuke menahannya.

"Hai, selamat siang.. Sasuke-kun, Naruto. Bolehkah aku duduk disini bersama kalian?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang. Wajahnya manis. Tangannya membawa nampan berisi makan siangnya.

"Ah.. Shion. Tentu saja, dengan senang hati. Duduklah disini." Naruto menarik kursi untuk mempersilahkan Shion duduk bersama mereka.

"Hm, arigatou." ucap Shion senang. Gadis itu duduk dikursi yang telah disediakan Naruto. Sasuke makan dengan tenang, tidak mempedulikan kehadiran Shion. Seolah-olah tidak ada kehadiran orang lain selain dirinya dan Naruto. Dia merasa enggan untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Shion. Didalam hati Sasuke masih ada sedikit rasa sakit hati yang mendalam.

"Aku sudah selesai." Sreekk… Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya. Berniat kembali ke ruangan untuk membuat rancangan kondominium baru di pinggiran kota Tokyo.

"Tapi kan Shion baru bergabung bersama kita." Naruto berbicara dengan sedikit bernada protes.

"Kau temani saja dia." Jawab Sasuke ketus, dia pergi berlalu begitu saja. Tak peduli dengan Shion.

"Maafkan dia ya, Shion. Dia memang laki-laki yang dingin." Ucap Naruto menenangkan hati Shion.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa, dulu kan aku dan Sasuke pernah pacaran waktu masih kuliah. Jadi paling tidak aku sudah mengetahui sifatnya." Shion tersenyum kecil pada Naruto. Dia menikmati santap siangnya dengan wajah sedih.

.

.

.

"Tadaima." Sasuke telah sampai dirumahnya. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Hal yang rutin ia lakukan dalam bekerja setiap harinya. Prinsipnya, bekerja tak boleh setengah-setengah. Tak lama setelahnya, dia berteriak kesakitan ketika melepas sepatu.

"Aaarrgghh." Teriakannya membuat sang ibu dan kakaknya menghampiri dirinya di pintu depan dengan setengah berlari.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya ibunya –Mikoto Uchiha, dengan raut wajah khawatir. "Kenapa kau datang dengan berteriak seperti itu?"

Sasuke melihat kaki kirinya yang terlihat bengkak dan berwarna biru keunguan. Sebenarnya waktu di kantor dia sudah merasakan ngilu dan perih tapi dia menahannya dan tidak memberi pertolongan apa-apa pada kakinya itu. Tak ingin orang di kantor ada yang mengetahuinya. Dan jadinya malah bertambah semakin parah. Dia tak mempermasalahkannya, dia merasa pantas mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"Oh, ya Tuhan. Ada apa dengan kakimu itu." Mikoto bersimpuh untuk melihat kaki anak keduanya lebih dekat.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke." Itachi –kakaknya ganti bertanya. Namun Sasuke tak menjawab, dia merintih kesakitan. Kakinya terasa berdenyut.

"Itachi, segera ambilkan es batu dan kain bersih." Perintah Mikoto pada Itachi. Memberikan pertolongan pertama semampunya. Es batu untuk meredakan rasa sakit yang terus berdenyut agar aliran darah lancar. Kain bersih digunakan untuk membungkus es batu agar tidak menganggu kinerja sistem saraf dikulit. "Bawakan air putih dan Ibuprofen sekalian." Mikoto setengah berteriak pada Itachi. _Well,_ setidaknya Ibuprofen dapat mengurangi rasa nyeri.

Beberapa menit berlalu, kaki Sasuke kini tidak sesakit sebelumnya. Mereka berada di ruang keluarga.

"Kenapa kakimu bisa sampai lebam begitu? Hematoma, hm?" Mikoto berbicara penuh perhatian pada Sasuke, sedangkan yang ditanya sesekali masih merintih kesakitan.

"Kakiku tertimpa batu sewaktu sedang mengawasi pembangunan proyek." Sasuke berbohong pada ibunya. Dia menutupi kejadian yang sebenarnya pada ibu dan kakaknya. Tidak ingin menambah permasalahan lagi.

"Kau tersandung batu besar sekali." Itachi berkata sambil mengamati luka yang telah ditutup perban.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Kepalanya menyandar pada sofa berwarna merah. Sedikit merilekskan diri. Jemari kanannya mengurut pangkal hidungnya pelan.

"Kau mandilah dulu agar lebih segar, ibu akan mengoleskan gel yang mengandung heparin untukmu nanti. Setelah itu kita makan malam, papamu sudah pulang." tutur Mikoto penuh kasih sayang. Dia kemudian menuju ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam bagi keluarganya.

"Hn." Jawaban Sasuke singkat untuk membalas perintah dari ibunya.

.

.

.

Jam delapan, keluarga Uchiha makan malam bersama. Tidak wajar memang karena sudah terbilang malam sekali untuk menikmati santapan sebelum tidur. Kebetulan karena Fugaku sering pulang terlambat, begitu pula dengan Sasuke maka mau tak mau jam makan malam diubah demi kebersamaan dan komunikasi diantara mereka.

Setelah selesai makan, Mikoto menghidangkan teh hijau hangat sebagai teman untuk mengobrol sesama anggota keluarga dimeja makan.

"Sasuke, kau punya acara untuk Sabtu malam?" tanya Fugaku membuka pembicaraan yang ditujukan pada Sasuke yang seketika menoleh pada ayahnya.

"Tidak."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Papa ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang."

Mikoto dan Itachi diam menyimak. Memperhatikan pembicaraan antara ayah dan anak bungsunya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Dia berpikir banyak hal mengenai ajakan ayahnya itu.

"Anak perempuan teman papa di kepolisian prefektur Kyoto." Fugaku berbicara dengan tatapan mata yang mengarah pada Sasuke seakan-akan tidak memperbolehkan Sasuke untuk menolaknya. "Kebetulan anak perempuannya sedang mencari kekasih, usianya sudah matang dan siap untuk menikah." Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan. Lagi-lagi perjodohan, pikirnya.

"Kenapa bukan Itachi saja." Jawab Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang. Itachi tiba-tiba melotot mendengar perkataan adik satu-satunya itu. Tak mengira jika adik bodohnya akan berkata seperti itu.

"Kakakmu sudah memiliki kekasih dan papa menyetujui hubungan mereka karena papa anggap Itachi dan kekasihnya cocok satu sama lain, sedangkan kau sampai saat ini pun belum mempunyai kekasih. Kau tak pernah mengajak perempuan yang kau sukai ke rumah maka dari itu papa mengambil inisiatif untuk menjodohkanmu." Jelas Fugaku panjang lebar. Sasuke hanya bisa mencibir pada Itachi. Ini tidak adil, batin Sasuke.

"Jangan-jangan kau seorang gay ya, Sasu-chan." Ujar Itachi penuh selidik. Kedua tangannya bersidekap didepan dada. Menggoda Sasuke Uchiha merupakan hal yang menyenangkan baginya apalagi Sasuke tipe orang yang serius. Dia menganggap lelucon adalah suatu kenyataan baginya.

"Aku normal, Itachi-baka." Sanggah Sasuke pada kakaknya.

"Mana buktinya?" goda Itachi lagi.

Ehem. Fugaku berdeham untuk menghentikan pertengkaran yang sangat kekanakan bagi kedua buah hatinya yang sudah beranjak dewasa.

"Aku sudah berulangkali mengatakannya, Pa. Aku menolak perjodohan. Aku akan mencari sendiri wanita yang cocok untukku. Papa dan mama tidak usah khawatir, percayalah padaku." Bujuk Sasuke pada orangtuanya. Berharap mereka mau mengerti akan kondisinya. Fugaku memandang Sasuke dengan wajah dingin. Rupanya sifat Sasuke menurun dari ayahnya.

"Kau turuti saja keinginan papamu, Sasuke. Cobalah, siapa tahu cocok." Saran Mikoto pada Sasuke. Mencoba menghangatkan suasana di ruang makan. Menghindari percekcokan antara suami dan anaknya.

Sasuke berpikir keras mengenai hal ini. Dia merasa hidupnya diatur oleh ayahnya.

"Hn. Baiklah, Pa." Sasuke menyetujui perkataan ayahnya. Sedikit merasa kesal atas keputusan perjodohan tak masuk akal itu. Yang ada dikepala Sasuke saat ini adalah perempuan itu. Sakura. Dia masih merasa bersalah dan ingin mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya. Dia sungguh-sungguh dan serius. Tak peduli apakah Sakura menyukainya atau tidak. Tapi masalahnya, Sakura itu adalah boss-nya sendiri. Lain cerita kalau mereka hanyalah seorang pegawai biasa. Sasuke bisa mendekatinya tanpa mempermasalahkan status jabatan dalam pekerjaan.

"Papa sudah mereservasi tempat pertemuannya. Di restoran Perancis, de Le Blanc jam 7 malam. Kau ingat itu baik-baik."

Sasuke mengangguk setuju akan pemikiran sepihak itu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Sakura sampai di rumah jam 08.30 malam. Dia sangat bekerja keras hari ini. Mempelajari data proyek perusahaan, data orang penting dan competitor. Tak mungkin kan kalau seorang GM sepertinya tak mengetahui apa-apa. Setelah mandi, dia menyantap sendirian makan malamnya yang telah disiapkan nenek Chiyo.

"Sakura, kau sudah pulang. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?" tanya Mebuki –ibu Sakura yang datang menghampiri. Sakura hanya diam tak bergeming. Mebuki duduk berhadapan dengan anak semata wayangnya.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaan ibu?" Mebuki sedikit kesal karena merasa diacuhkan anaknya.

"Aku sedang makan Mom." Ucap Sakura sambil terus menyantap makanannya.

"Lalu?"

"Bukankah Daddy dan Mommy sendiri yang mengajarkanku agar tidak berbicara ketika makan?" jelas Sakura pada ibunya.

"Aaaa…" jawab ibunya tersipu malu. "Kau benar, tapi untuk kali ini saja tidak apa-apa. Mom punya berita penting untukmu." Tanpa sadar Mebuki menyebut dirinya "Mom" seperti yang Sakura tujukan untuk memanggil dirinya.

"Apakah DiCaprio?" tanya Sakura spontan tanpa pikir panjang.

"Iie..Tentu saja bukan." Mebuki sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya, merasa sedikit dipermainkan anaknya dengan pertanyaan polos seperti itu.

"Kau tahu, anak teman ibu sangat tampan. Tadi siang ibu bertemu dengannya." Mebuki terlihat sangat antusias.

"Lalu?" Sakura mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ibunya.

"Kau mau berkencan dengannya, tidak? Ibu rasa kau pun juga akan menyukainya." Mebuki berharap Sakura menyetujuinya.

Sakura menaruh sumpitnya, menandakan dia telah selesai makan. "Aku tidak tertarik."

Mebuki sedikit kesal dengan sifat keras kepala anaknya itu. "Kau belum mencobanya Sakura. Kalau begini terus, kau akan jadi perawan tua." Mebuki mencoba merayu dengan cara menakut-nakuti. _'Mom, asal kau tahu, aku sudah tidak perawan lagi.'_ Batin Sakura menyeruak keluar. "Sebelum aku pergi ke Eropa, ibu mengenalkanku dengan beberapa pria. Yang pertama pria yang cukup tampan bernama Utakata dan ternyata dia sudah mempunyai istri, ketika aku berkencan dengannya kami ketahuan dan aku dilabrak istrinya. Aku sungguh malu kala itu. Orang-orang mengira aku perusak rumah tangga orang lain. Begitu pula dengan pria berambut merah bernama, ehm siapa ya?" Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Ah, Sasori. Aku dilabrak dengan pacar gay-nya. Dan waktu itu dunia serasa akan kiamat." tutur Sakura panjang lebar. Mebuki hanya mendengarkan penjelasan anak satu-satunya itu. "Ibu hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu, Sakura." Mata Mebuki mulai berkaca-kaca. Kalau begini Sakura tak dapat menolaknya. Dia tak ingin ibunya bersedih. "Haa~h." Sakura menarik napas panjang. Dia merasa menyetujuinya adalah jalan yang terbaik, untuk menyenangkan hati ibunya. "Baiklah." Jawab Sakura pasrah. Mebuki tersenyum senang penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

Hari Sabtu pun tiba. Sasuke tak mengira bahwa dia akan bertemu dengan Sakura di restoran Perancis de Le Blanc. Meja mereka berdekatan namun mereka berpura-pura untuk tak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Berkencan dengan pasangan masing-masing. Kencan Sasuke hanya dipenuhi dengan kebisuan, Sasuke hanya diam tidak memulai pembicaraan sebagaimana pasangan kencan lainnya. Jelas sekali bahwa dia tidak menyukai kencan ini, yang mendominasi adalah pasangan kencannya. Seorang perempuan berambut panjang berwarna merah tua dengan warna kulit coklat sawo matang. Logatnya berbeda dengan orang dari Tokyo. Sakura tak sengaja mencuri dengar ketika perempuan teman kencan Sasuke sedikit marah hanya karena Sasuke tidak menaruh minat padanya. Sasuke menjelaskan bahwa dia hanya melaksanakan apa yang diperintah oleh ayahnya, yaitu berkencan. Untuk hubungan selanjutnya Sasuke secara terang-terangan menolak acara perjodohan konyol mereka. Sedangkan Sakura berkencan dengan seorang pria nyentrik yang berulangkali berbicara mengenai Dewa Jashin. Sakura berpikir bahwa pria yang dihadapannya mungkin sedikit gila, beberapa kali mengajak Sakura untuk mengikuti alirannya. Anggur merah, makanan enak dan lantunan lagu klasik yang mengalun dari piano tak mampu menambah kesan kencan yang romantis. Akhirnya Sakura mengambil keputusan secara sepihak. Menghentikan kencan yang tidak berguna ini dan pulang ke rumahnya menggunakan taksi. Secepat mungkin pergi menjauhi pria yang bernama Hidan itu. Mungkin ibunya salah menilai laki-laki itu. Anggapan "Jangan menilai sebuah buku dari covernya" berlaku untuk kasus kali ini. Pun begitu dengan teman kencan Sasuke yang bernama Karui. Perempuan itu langsung pulang begitu saja ketika mendapat perlakuan dingin dari Sasuke. Benar-benar kencan yang kacau.

.

.

Bruukk… Sakura merebahkan badannya keatas ranjang. Benar-benar kencan yang bodoh, pikirnya. Sedikit protes dengan Mebuki ketika sampai di rumah. Mungkin untuk sementara dia lebih memilih untuk menyendiri saja. Tak terpikir untuk segera menikah. Menemukan orang yang tepat sangatlah sulit baginya. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah kerja, kerja dan kerja saja. _Workaholic_. Bekerja keras untuk menabung agar bisa dia gunakan untuk _travelling_ ke Negara Eropa seperti Italia atau Spanyol yang mempunyai nilai arsitektur tinggi pada bangunannya. Itulah hobinya. Tak disadari, lama-kelamaan matanya perlahan-lahan menutup, lelah membuat dia mengantuk. Pikirannya serasa melayang. Lambat laun memorinya mengingat kembali kejadian malam itu. Di hotel tempat dia pertama kali bertemu Sasuke, dia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, memberontak namun tiada arti. Dalam keadaan tak berdaya, dia kehilangan kehormatannya dan hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Kejadian itu berputar-putar didalam mimpinya seperti film yang disetel berulangkali. "Tidaaakkk…" Sakura terbangun dari mimpi sesaatnya. Napasnya terengah-engah. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya. Dadanya kembang kempis, tanda paru-parunya mengambil oksigen dan membuang karbondioksida dengan cepat. Dia ingin melupakan kejadian pahit itu. Mungkin jika hari libur tiba dia akan menyempatkan diri pergi ke psikiater untuk memeriksakan kejiwaannya. Namun bukan berarti dia akan menjadi gila. Tidak. Dia hanya ingin berkonsultasi, mengenyahkan pikiran negatif dari otaknya dan membuat dirinya lebih tenang. "Uchiha sialan." Tangannya meninju bantal empuk yang ada didekapannya.

.

.

.

"Baiklah kita mulai rapat pagi ini." Sakura membuka sesi rapat pada hari Senin. Mengevaluasi kinerja pada seminggu sebelumnya. Sebagai GM yang baru dia harus bekerja keras. Sebenarnya para pegawai menginginkan perayaan selamat datang untuknya namun Sakura menolaknya. Menurut dia target perusahaan lebih penting daripada bersenang-senang hanya dalam semalam saja. Rapat kali ini membahas mengenai rencana pembangunan apartemen di Osaka. Salah satu kota besar dan berpenduduk terbanyak itu merupakan sasaran perusahaan developer yang berikutnya. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan pembangunan pusat perbelanjaan seperti AEON MALL di Kota Sapporo, Hokkaido. Prospeknya cukup cerah. Tiap bidang mempresentasikan bagiannya masing-masing. Naruto sebagai Supervisor di manajemen Sasuke memaparkan hasil rancangan, terhitung sudah 3 kali Naruto melakukan kesalahan dan mau tak mau Sasuke mengoreksinya, membenarkan apa yang dimaksud dalam rancangan itu. Sasuke sedikit grogi ketika mendapat tatapan dari Sakura. Mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain, namun profesionalisme yang bekerja untuk saat ini. Mengenyahkan masalah diantara mereka untuk sementara waktu.

Akhirnya rapat ditutup dengan pembagian tugas masing-masing divisi. Melaksanakan tugas sesuai dengan hasil monitoring dan evaluasi pada rapat itu. Para pegawai beranjak dari kursi menuju ruang kerja masing-masing.

"Uzumaki-san, tolong letakkan proposal dan hasil rancangannya ke ruanganku. Aku ingin mempelajarinya sekali lagi." Tutur Sakura pada Naruto yang hendak pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ah, iya. Akan saya laksanakan." Jawab Naruto sambil membungkuk rendah dan pamit pergi bersama Sasuke. Sebelum itu, Sasuke dan Sakura sempat bertatap mata. Pandangan mata keduanya sama-sama datar terutama Sakura yang terkesan dingin.

.

.

.

Tok..tok..

"Masuklah." Jawab Sakura untuk suara ketukan dipintu ruang kerjanya. Pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang wanita muda dengan rambut coklat sebahu. Ditangannya terdapat berkas perusahaan yang harus ditanda tangani oleh sang GM. Matsuri, sekretaris Sakura meletakkan berkas diatas meja. Menambah jumlah berkas yang harus Sakura koreksi dan tandatangani. Perempuan berambut merah jambu itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi besar miliknya.

"Bagaimana Matsuri untuk kegiatan besok? Aku harus secepatnya menemui klien kita." Sakura bertanya sembari memutar-mutar pulpen dengan kedua tangannya. Menanti kepastian jawaban dari Matsuri.

"Ha'i. Iruka-san dan Nagato-san sudah saya hubungi namun besok mereka ada kegiatan mendadak dan harus ditangani secepatnya." Matsuri menjelaskan pada Sakura sembari mengoreksi kembali berkas yang sudah ditandatangani Sakura. Pria yang bernama Iruka dan Nagato adalah manager dan supervisor bagian pemasaran. Mau tak mau Sakura harus turun tangan untuk menangani permasalahan yang terjadi. "Baiklah, besok tolong siapkan mobil dinas yang akan kupakai dan hubungi sopirnya." Perintah Sakura pada Matsuri, namun dengan segera sekretarisnya itu menjelaskan lagi. "Maaf nona Sakura tapi besok mobil anda akan dipergunakan untuk menjemput tamu penting dari Yokohama. Ini keputusan direktur utama. Saya terlambat memberitahu anda. Sumimasen."

"Huft.." Sakura sedikit sebal. Moodnya tidak bagus saat ini, ditambah dengan adanya segala rutinitas yang diluar dugaan. Tidak mungkin memakai mobil pribadi milik ayahnya. Sakura sedang memutar otak, memikirkan jalan keluar. "Kira-kira apakah ada manager yang sedang tidak sibuk saat ini?" lanjut Sakura lagi.

"Euhm.. akan saya cari informasinya. Nona tunggu sebentar." Segera saja Matsuri keluar untuk menghubungi tiap divisi, mencari informasi yang diminta oleh Sakura.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, Matsuri kembali masuk ke ruangan guna memberitahu hasil informasi yang telah dia peroleh.

"Bagaimana?" Sakura bertanya tanpa menatap Matsuri, dirinya sedang serius membaca proposal penawaran.

"Kebetulan untuk dua hari kedepan Sasuke-san ada waktu."

Sakura dengan cepat menutup proposal yang dibacanya, menaruh diatas meja dengan sedikit melempar kecil.

"Begitu." Jawab Sakura. Dia berpikir apakah harus pergi dengan Sasuke.

"Kalau berkenan akan saya hubungi Sasuke-san. Biasanya hingga pukul 6 masih berada dikantor." Matsuri menawari Sakura.

"Aa.. Tidak usah, biar aku saja ke ruangannya. Lagipula aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar. Punggungku sakit. Terimakasih Matsuri."

"Ha'i." Matsuri undur diri, dia mengambil berkas yang telah selesai untuk diproses lebih lanjut.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan dengan pelan di lorong, beberapa kali berpapasan dengan para pegawai yang akan pulang. Waktu pulang perusahaan adalah jam 5 sore. Mereka menunduk hormat pada Sakura dan perempuan cantik itu membalas dengan senyuman. Sesekali Sakura memukul-mukul kecil bahunya yang terasa pegal. Dan kini sampailah dia pada ruang divisi konstruksi, tempat Sasuke berada. Ruangan sudah sepi karena para pegawai telah pulang. Dirinya melangkah masuk, mencari sosok Sasuke Uchiha. Setelah menemukan ruangan Sasuke, dia masuk begitu saja. Seketika Sakura diam mematung ketika mendapati Sasuke tengah dicium sekilas oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang. Hanya bibir saling menempel. Sasuke dalam posisi menyandar pada meja.

Sontak, Sasuke yang menyadari kehadiran Sakura segera mendorong pelan gadis itu –Shion.

"Maaf, aku mengganggu kalian. Seharusnya aku mengetuk dulu tadi." Sakura berbicara tanpa emosi, datar.

"Tidak. Tidak mengganggu sama sekali." Ujar Sasuke. Matanya menatap sengit Shion. Jengkel karena tidak tepat pada waktunya. Berbuat seenaknya seperti itu. Sasuke juga menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, mengapa dirinya diam terpaku ketika mendapat perlakuan dari Shion. Dirinya serasa sedang dihipnotis. Dia berpikir apakah masih memiliki rasa suka pada Shion.

Mata Sakura menatap Sasuke dan Shion bergantian, bertanya dalam hati apakah mereka berdua memiliki hubungan spesial. Entah mengapa ada sebongkah rasa tak rela yang tanpa sebab hinggap dihati Sakura.

"Uchiha-san, besok kita berdua akan berkunjung ke Kamakura. Kita berangkat jam 9 dari sini. Memakai mobilmu."

"Kita berdua?" tanya Sasuke

"Hn. Karena manager yang lain tidak bisa, maka aku akan pergi denganmu. Persiapkan dirimu besok."

"Ha'i." jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, silakan kalian lanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda tadi." Sakura melengang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Shion. Bersikap cuek.

Pria bermata hitam itu menatap tajam Shion, yang membuat gadis itu sedikit ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau terus saja menggangguku, Shion. Hubungan kita sudah lama berakhir."

"Aku mohon Sasuke-kun, tak bisakah kita memulai kembali dari awal." Pinta Shion dengan wajah memelas.

"Tidak. Kau mencampakkanku kala itu. Jauhi aku." Segera Sasuke mengambil tas dan jasnya kemudian pergi dari ruangannya, meninggalkan Shion seorang diri yang kini sedang berurai air mata. Sasuke ingin menghindari gadis itu, dia merasa terganggu. Hatinya masih sakit ketika ingat Shion berselingkuh dibelakangnya. Tak hanya itu, dirinya mendapati Shion sedang bercinta dengan kekasih gelapnya.

* * *

Misa Dictionary :

yappari : sudah kuduga

iie : tidak; bukan

hematoma : penampakan biru/ keunguan pada kulit yang dapat terjadi karena benturan atau sebab lain. Kumpulan darah di luar pembuluh darah, biasanya pada tempat di mana dinding pembuluh tertusuk atau mengalami trauma.

Misa Note :

 **Pertama,** baiklah aku akui kalau bahasa Inggris yang kugunakan kacau balau dan aku memang aku gak berkompeten dibidang itu. _"…..if you were my English Teacher"_ dan _"perkenalannya bukan untuk kantoran",_ trus lapo? Lagi gak pengen mikir nemen-nemen.

 **Kedua,** untuk yang menunggu adegan lemon harap bersabar ya guys/gals. Mau membangun _chemistry_ dulu antara papa sasu dan mama saku. Gak mungkin kan kalo tiba-tiba langsung gituan, paling gak bikin mereka dekat dan tahu sifat asli dari masing-masing. Jangan khawatir, mereka berdua memiliki ego dan gengsi yang tinggi tapi nantinya akan saling sayang.

 **Ketiga,** untuk chapter 2 buanyaak salah kali yaa. Hahaha.. Terutama untuk yang pertama waktu Sakura bangun. _"Kenapa Sakura gak nangis jerit-jerit,thor. Kan udah diperkosa."/ "Kenapa gak menghubungi polisi."_ Mama saku seneng-senang aja dong gituan sama papa sasu haha.. _No..no..no.. just kidding_ hahaha _..._ Pinginnya sih membangun feel waktu Sakura merasa tersakiti seperti shock berat tapi gitu deh jadinya. Ancur. LOL. Mungkin nanti akan kuperbaiki. :P

Sengaja aku tulis Ibuprofen sebagai pereda nyeri, itu paling umum sih selain parasetamol. Hmmm... Mungkin untuk chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Gomen, aku lagi dalam keadaan gak mood.

Give me u'r review kalo gak mau gue timpuk pake sandal jepit.

* * *

Terima kasih yang sudah mereview :

Ciheelight

Himenatlyschiffer

undhott

mc-kyan

ironyra

Luca Marvell

Hyemi761

69CoolAndCold69

Druella Wood

sjxjs

LukeLuke

respitasari

syahrazad lazuardi

dewazz

Jamurlumutan462

Haruno Saki

syahidah973

Ray Chrysanthemum

Euri

cherry rahma

elzakiyyah

oyoy30

zarachan

Indonesia, February 2016

Love and Peace

Misa Ozora


	4. Ai-Bento

Readers…

Pastikan ruangan kalian terang dan membacalah pada jarak minimal 25 cm dari obyek baca

Jaga kesehatan mata kalian

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fanfiction | unleash my imagination.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY BOSS** © **MISA OZORA**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno slight Naruhina

Genre : Drama, Romance

 **Warning !**

 **This Fiction contains MATURE and SEXUAL contents**

AU, OOC, NC-21 (No Child 21)

Maaf, Typo (s) mungkin masih ada meskipun sudah beberapa kali diteliti

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

I WARN YOU..

HAPPY READING MINNA ^^

CHAPTER 4

* * *

 **Ai-** **弁** **当**

 **PART I**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aah~.." Suara desahan dan erangan terdengar di dalam kamar sebuah apartemen. Sang laki-laki nampak menikmati kegiatannya saat ini. Memaju mundurkan pinggulnya menjelajahi lorong hangat wanitanya. "Oh..yeah. Nikmat sekali." Ucapnya pelan.

Perempuan yang ada dibawahnya hanya menggigit bibir untuk menjaga mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan seperti sang kekasih. "Akh..pelan-pelan." Sang perempuan berujar. "Kau terlalu dalam dan cepat." Lanjutnya dengan nada protes.

Peluh membasahi tubuh kedua sejoli. Rambut panjang sang perempuan menjuntai berantakan diatas ranjang. Tangan putihnya memegang bantal erat sembari menikmati perlakuan yang diberikan oleh laki-laki diatasnya. Kamar itu bercahaya redup, menambah kesan romantis dan erotis. Membangkitkan imajinasi liar dalam berhubungan seks.

"Oohh~..Cepatlah, aku sudah capek." Ujar sang perempuan cantik itu.

"Ssshh..sebentar lagi, sayang." Ucap sang lelaki sembari mengecup pelan bibir mungil wanita-nya. "Tak biasanya kau seperti ini." Lanjutnya heran.

"Sudah aku bilang pelan-pelan. Akh~.. Aku sedang hamil!" nada suara perempuan itu meninggi dan membuat sang pria berhenti seketika.

"E-eh?! Apa yang barusan saja kau bilang?" Pria itu meyakinkan sekali lagi apakah telinganya tidak salah mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh pujaan hatinya itu. Tubuhnya menegang. Alih-alih mendapatkan orgasme, miliknya tak lagi dalam keadaan ereksi. Mencabut kejantanannya dari lorong hangat dan basah itu. Dirinya sedikit shock. "Kau bercanda kan, sayang?" Dia bertanya lagi. Berharap bahwa ini hanyalah gurauan semata.

"Aku hamil Naruto!" mata indigo sang perempuan mulai berkaca-kaca. "Sudah 2 bulan." Ujarnya lirih.

"Eh? A-apa? Kenapa? Bukankah kita selalu memakainya, Hinata?" Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi, dirinya beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan kesana kemari didalam kamar tanpa mengenakan pakaian.

"Kita tidak selalu memakainya, Naruto-kun." Jelas Hinata, meyakinkan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya, hm?" mata Naruto menatap Hinata, bukan tatapan tajam namun tatapan keingintahuan. Hinata hanya bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut putih. Kepalanya menunduk.

"A-aku tak ingin kau meninggalkanku, Naruto." Jawab Hinata lirih. "Aku takut kau akan mencampakkanku, meninggalkanku dan bayi ini." Ucapnya sendu, tak mampu menatap Naruto.

Pria berambut kuning itu mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi. "Baik, tenanglah Hinata. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu." Naruto tersenyum kecil pada Hinata. "Kita akan mencari jalan keluarnya, oke."

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil, tangannya mengusap perut yang masih terlihat rata itu. Dia lega, Naruto tak akan meninggalkan dirinya.

.

.

.

"Ooaaahhhmm~…" seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang menguap lebar di taman depan rumahnya. Waktu menunjukkan jam setengah enam pagi. Dirinya menggeliatkan badan kekanan dan kiri kemudian mengambil udara pagi yang masih segar dalam-dalam. Pagi ini memang terasa dingin karena masih memasuki minggu kedua di bulan Januari. Pria itu –Itachi, yang mengenakan baju hangat dari wol menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya. Dia sedang mengamati tingkah adik laki-lakinya yang tidak seperti biasanya. Itachi berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang berada di carport garasi.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengelap mobilmu, Sasuke?" Itachi bertanya sembari menggesek-gesekkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk mendapatkan kehangatan. Sesekali menghembuskan napas hangat dari dalam mulutnya. "Kau tidur larut malam dan bangun pagi-pagi buta hanya untuk membersihkan mobil?" Itachi penasaran dengan adik satu-satunya itu. Menurut penglihatannya, mobil jenis SUV itu sudah sangat bersih. Tak ada noda sedikitpun di mobil putih milik Sasuke. Itachi membuka pintu, melihat interiornya. Sasuke tidak menanggapi Itachi, dia masih mengelap kaca depan sampai benar-benar mengkilap. 'Tak ada yang salah dengan mobil ini' pikir Itachi. Blamm… Dia lalu menutup mobil itu pelan. Berjalan kearah Sasuke yang kini sedang membuka kap mobil, memeriksa keadaan mesin dengan kubikasi sebesar 3.000 cc itu. Itachi ikut-ikutan melihat keadaan mesin yang tampak tidak ada masalah. Sasuke menutup kap lalu berdiri dengan puas didepan mobilnya itu dengan berkacak pinggang. Selembar kain lap bertengger di pundaknya. Itachi yang sedari tadi mengamati perilaku adiknya lalu bertanya, "Kau ingin pergi kencan, ya?" Itachi bertanya atau lebih tepatnya menuduh tanpa basa-basi. Sasuke hanya menatap wajah kakaknya sepintas kemudian beralih membuka pintu kemudi, mulai men-starter mobil untuk memanasi mesinnya. Tak ada tanggapan tak membuat Itachi menyerah. "Woaa.. Jadi benar kau akan berkencan?" Anak sulung keluarga Uchiha kembali mengejar Sasuke dengan pertanyaan menggoda. "Ck. Dasar berisik." Sahut Sasuke dari dalam kemudi mobil. "Aku tidak berkencan, dasar bodoh. Hari ini aku akan pergi ke kota Kamakura. Jadi aku harus mengecek mobilku ini." Sambung Sasuke panjang lebar, tak seperti biasanya yang irit kata. Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah adiknya. "Ya, ya, ya." Itachi menanggapi santai.

"Kalau kau tidak ada kerjaan dan hanya menggangguku saja lebih baik kau membantu mama, sana." Ucap Sasuke ketus sembari mengecek kondisi ban mobil. "Aku heran kenapa Konan memilih seorang polisi sepertimu untuk dijadikan pendamping hidupnya." Lanjut Sasuke tak kalah pedas.

Itachi hanya menghela napas pendek menanggapi perkataan adiknya yang memang terkadang sering membuat sakit hati. Apalagi kalau orang tersebut tidak benar-benar mengenal sosok Sasuke pasti tidak akan berani lagi untuk mendekatinya. Sahabat yang dia miliki hanyalah Naruto, pria berambut kuning itu sudah mempan dengan segala perkataan pedas yang meluncur dari bibir Sasuke. Karena perangainya itu pantas saja hingga saat ini Sasuke tidak kunjung mendapat kekasih. Setiap perempuan yang hanya menilai Sasuke dari luar pasti akan salah menduga dan berakhir kecewa karena sifat Sasuke yang sebenarnya adalah dingin dan cuek, tidak seperti bayangan para gadis yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ketika melihat wajah rupawannya. Oleh karena itu Fugaku dan Mikoto resah mengenai sifat Sasuke yang dingin kepada siapapun khususnya pada kaum perempuan. Meskipun begitu, Sasuke sebenarnya orang yang perhatian dan berhati baik. Dia akan tulus memberikan kasih sayang pada orang yang disukainya. Seperti saat masih di bangku kuliah dulu dan sempat berpacaran dengan Shion, dia mencurahkan kasih sayangnya pada gadis itu. Namun ternyata Sasuke dikhianati. Pria itu belum memikirkan kembali menjalin hubungan lagi dengan seorang perempuan.

Sebuah seringai tipis terpampang di bibir Itachi. "Oke Sasu-chan, aku akan membantu mama di dapur." Segera Itachi berjalan santai menuju ke dapur dengan kedua tangan yang diletakkan didalam saku celana panjangnya. Ada sebersit ide di benaknya.

Sasuke hanya diam tak berkomentar, tak menanggapi kakak jahilnya itu. Dirinya heran mengapa mempunyai kakak yang serba ingin tahu segala urusan orang lain.

.

.

.

Sasuke sarapan sendiri di ruang makan, tidak ditemani oleh ayah dan kakaknya karena mereka bergegas menangani kasus kriminalitas yang sedang marak di Tokyo akhir-akhir ini. Polisi bekerja keras demi mewujudkan keamanan bagi warga khususnya Tokyo, karena kota metropolitan ini terkenal sebagai salah satu kota di dunia yang memiliki tingkat kriminalitas yang rendah.

Pluukk…

Sebuah kotak bento ditaruh tepat disamping mangkuk miso Sasuke. Laki-laki berkulit putih itu cukup terkaget. Dia berpaling pada orang yang memberikan kotak itu, ibunya.

"Ma, untuk siapa bento ini?" tanyanya heran. Dia tidak meminta dibuatkan bento oleh Mikoto, karena itu dia sedikit penasaran.

"Tadi Itachi mengatakan kau akan ke Kamakura dan minta untuk dibuatkan bento. Mama membuatkan itu untuk bekalmu di perjalanan nanti. Isinya omusubi."

Empat sudut urat ada di dahi Sasuke. _"Dasar, aniki bodoh. Sialan."_ Batin Sasuke jengkel.

"Ma, aku akan pergi bekerja. Bukannya sekolah." Sasuke menjelaskan sambil melahap sarapannya.

"Sudah, kau bawa saja." Ibunya mencium pipi Sasuke pelan yang membuat rona kemerahan diwajahnya.

"Ma, aku bukan anak usia 4 tahun. Berhentilah menciumku seperti itu." Protes Sasuke sembari mengusap pipi yang telah dicium oleh Mikoto menggunakan punggung tangannya, sedangkan Mikoto hanya tertawa hingga matanya menyipit. Dia geli melihat tingkah Sasuke yang kekanakan seperti itu.

"Turuti kata mama." Perintah Mikoto pada anak bungsunya itu. Sedikit tersirat nada tegas.

"Baiklah..baiklah.."

"Tarik tali yang ada di tengah untuk menghangatkannya."

"Hn." Sasuke mengiyakan saja perkataan Mikoto walaupun dengan gumaman yang tidak jelas seperti itu.

"Nah, begitu baru anak mama." Ucap Mikoto yang seakan-akan mengerti apa yang telah diucapkan oleh Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam sambil meminum air putihnya hingga habis.

"Mama akan mengurus Chloe dulu. Kau hati-hati dijalan ya, sayang."

"Hn."

Dengan terpaksa, Sasuke membawa bento itu dan meletakkannya di jok belakang kemudian mulai mengemudikan mobilnya menuju kantor. "Untuk Naruto saja." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Udara sangatlah dingin, tak lupa dia membawa coatnya yang berwarna abu-abu.

* * *

Sesampainya di ruangan, Sasuke cukup dibuat terkejut. Pasalnya Naruto yang biasanya datang lebih siang dari dia kini sudah berada di sofa tamu ruangan Sasuke. Terlihat kantung mata yang membengkak di wajah Naruto, menandakan bahwa pria blonde itu kurang tidur. Dengan kepala yang menyangga pada kedua tangan yang diletakkan di pahanya. Entah karena alasan apa penampilan Naruto seperti itu yang mungkin akan segera diketahui secepatnya oleh Sasuke.

Setelah mendudukkan diri di kursi meja kerjanya, Sasuke pun bertanya pada sahabat kentalnya itu.

"Kau kenapa, Dobe? Wajahmu seperti selimut kusut." Tanya Sasuke yang menusuk hati namun didalamnya terdapat perhatian.

"Hn." Naruto menjawab dengan gumaman yang seperti biasa Sasuke lakukan. Tampak tak bersemangat.

Manager di divisi konstruksi hanya mengernyit heran.

"Kau kehilangan kupon ramen gratis lagi, hm?"

"Ini lebih serius daripada kupon ramen, Teme." Naruto mulai berkeluh kesah sambil mengacak-acak rambut. Membuatnya terlihat seperti kucing yang habis dimandikan.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Menduga apa yang lebih penting dari ramen bagi Naruto.

"Jangan bilang kau gagal dalam presentasi konstruksi kita."

"Bukan. Bukan itu."

"Lalu apa, Dobe."

"Aku…" Naruto berhenti sejenak. Dia menghampiri Sasuke, duduk di kursi depan mejanya lalu berbisik,"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa Teme, kau janji?" Naruto menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada Sasuke, pertanda mereka akan membuat janji untuk tidak membeberkan rahasia diantara mereka.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Tolak Sasuke mentah-mentah dengan nada yang teramat datar.

"Tch.. Kau tidak asyik."

"Cepat katakan, sebentar lagi aku akan pergi dengan Haruno."

"Aku menghamili Hinata." Naruto mengatakannya dengan lirih.

Sasuke hanya diam terpaku. "Kau apa?"

"Apa kau tidak dengar Teme? Aku menghamili Hinata!" seru Naruto

"Ooo.."

"Kenapa hanya 'Ooo..'. Kau memang laki-laki tanpa ekspresi, tanpa emosi, dan berdarah dingin. Dan entah kenapa aku bisa tahan berteman denganmu hingga saat ini. Kau tidak tahu penderitaan macam apa yang sedang menimpa sahabatmu ini, Teme." Napas Naruto terengah-engah. Dia mengucapkannya dengan menggebu-gebu. Emosinya sedang labil. Untung saja pintu ruangan ditutup sehingga pegawai yang lain tidak mengetahui.

"Kalau begitu selamat, kau akan jadi ayah."

"APA?!" Naruto semakin histeris. "Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengucapkan selamat, kau tahu itu?" Pria hiperaktif itu belum bisa menerima jika 7 bulan lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Temee~?" Naruto merengek.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dalam diam. "Kau sedang curhat, ya?"

"Kau baru sadar ya, Sasuke Uchiha." Balas Naruto sedikit jengkel. Tak mengira Sasuke akan mengajukan pertanyaan polos seperti itu.

"Kenapa bisa begitu, Dobe."

"Kenapa? Ah..Uhm..Itu… Ya tentu saja bisa." Naruto bingung harus menjawab apa. Sama saja dia membeberkan aktivitas ranjangnya bersama Hinata. Dia merasa malu kali ini.

"Kau tidak memakai kondom?"

Jdeerr.. Pertanyaan Sasuke otomatis membuat Naruto malu setengah mati. Tak mengira Sasuke yang notabene kurang pengalaman dalam urusan ranjang bisa berkata seperti itu. _To the point_.

"Kadang-kadang sih." Naruto mulai bercerita. "Kau tahu memakai kondom itu tidak enak, jadi terkadang aku tidak memakainya. Kalaupun memakainya, bisa jadi ada kebocoran."

"Baka." Komentar Sasuke

"Aku tahu ujung-ujungnya kau pasti akan mengatakan 'Baka Dobe', 'Baka Dobe' seperti itu lagi. Percuma saja minta saran darimu yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai masalah ini."

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab." Timpal Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hm? Maksudmu, menikahi Hinata?"

"Tentu."

"Haaa~h." Naruto menghela napas panjang. "Aku takut keluarganya akan marah."

"Mereka pasti marah." Bukannya membuat Naruto lega, Sasuke malah membuat Naruto menjadi semakin ketakutan. "Karena kau telah menghamili anaknya."

Naruto berjalan kesana-kemari, kebingungan. Sasuke melihat jam tangannya, sebentar lagi dia akan bergegas pergi. Waktu kurang 20 menit dari perjanjiannya dengan Sakura. Sebisa mungkin dia harus siap lebih awal dari boss-nya itu.

"Dengar, tenangkan dirimu. Aku akan pergi ke Kamakura. Kita bahas ini lagi nanti."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa diam saja, Teme. Kau tidak berada di posisiku."

"Salah siapa bermain api. Kau belum menikah, jadi setidaknya kau jangan bercinta dengan Hinata."

"Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya bercinta makanya aku coba-coba. Kau kan tidak pernah "begitu" jadi kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kenikmatan yang didapatkan. Sungguh-sungguh surga dunia." Ujar Naruto meremehkan dan berniat mengiming-imingi Sasuke.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak pernah." Sasuke membela diri

"E-eh? Dengan siapa?" Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban sahabat dinginnya ini.

"Seorang perempuan." Jawab Sasuke ambigu.

"Cih."

Sasuke mempersiapkan diri. Dia mengambil berkas yang dibutuhkan dari _lateral filling cabinet_. Tak mempedulikan Naruto. Setelah itu dia mengecek berkas yang ada diatas meja kerjanya.

"Temeee~.." protes Naruto karena merasa diacuhkan.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, kepalanya beralih menatap Naruto.

"Dengar, kau ini seorang laki-laki. Mau berbuat berarti mau bertanggung jawab." saran Sasuke yang dibalas Naruto dengan tatapan memelas.

"Sepertinya gampang berbicara seperti itu."

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke tanpa melihat Naruto.

"Tapi kau tahu, jiwa pengecutku saat ini sedang memenuhi tubuhku." Kepala Naruto menampu pada meja kerja Sasuke. "Entah aku harus berkata apa pada orangtua Hinata."

Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya. Sasuke yang merasa diamati segera mengalihkan pandangan pada Naruto.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Di wajahku tidak ada jawaban yang kau inginkan." Ucapnya ketus.

"Aaarrgghh…" teriak Naruto frustasi. Percuma menceritakan hal ini pada Sasuke.

Dddrrrttt….

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar. Diambilnya ponsel pintar itu dari dalam saku celana, tertera nomor asing pada layar. Dahinya mengernyit. Sasuke belum menyimpan nomer itu, dia tidak tahu siapa pemiliknya. Dengan segera dia menjawab. Naruto hanya diam mengamati.

"Moshi-moshi.."

" _Kau dimana."_ Tanya seseorang dari seberang telepon. Suara perempuan. Sasuke mengenal suara ini. Gawat. Boss-nya, Sakura meneleponnya. Bergegas dia melihat jam dinding yang ada di ruangannya. Masih kurang 7 menit dari jam sembilan pagi.

"Gomen." Jawab Sasuke

" _Kutunggu kau di depan lobi."_ Ujar suara diseberang telepon

Tuuutt..tuuutt.. Telepon ditutup Sakura.

Bergegas Sasuke merapikan berkas dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Buru-buru berjalan keluar ruangannya tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan Naruto. Pria berambut kuning itu hanya menghela napas pendek. Meratapi nasibnya saat ini.

.

.

.

Mobil Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk utama gedung developer ternama di Jepang. Sakura yang telah menunggu segera masuk kedalam kursi penumpang yang berada ditengah. Sasuke kebingungan.

"Kau terlambat 4 menit." Ujar Sakura sembari meletakkan barang bawaannya berupa laptop, berkas dan tas kerja. Coat yang ia kenakan dia taruh di kursi paling belakang.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus. Salahkan Naruto, dirinya bisa terlambat seperti ini.

"Kau tidak duduk di depan?" Tanya Sasuke yang dibalas tatapan dingin Sakura. Minim ekspresi dan tanpa senyum sedikit pun. Sasuke seperti berkaca. Pasti dirinya seperti itu di mata Naruto. Bukan Naruto saja, mungkin juga di mata teman-temannya.

"Apakah hal seperti itu perlu kujelaskan? _I'm the boss_." Ucap Sakura sembari menyalakan laptopnya.

" _Yeah. The Boss_." Ujar Sasuke lirih. Dia mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju kota Kamakura. Perjalanan ditempuh kurang lebih 2 jam dari kota Tokyo. Benar-benar perjalanan yang hening. Sasuke maupun Sakura tidak memulai pembicaraan. Basa basi pun tidak. Perempuan itu hanya sibuk mengotak-atik laptopnya yang berisi data proyek yang ada di kota tujuan. Dirinya terlihat serius. Sasuke dapat melihatnya lewat kaca spion. Dia mengemudikan mobil berbodi besar itu secara hati-hati.

"Kita telah sampai." Sasuke memberitahu Sakura ketika memasuki halaman parkir sebuah kantor. Suasana kota Kamakura sungguh hening, jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota Tokyo.

"Benarkah?" Sakura tak menyadarinya. Menurutnya ini terlalu cepat dari perkiraannya. Dia melihat jam di pergelangan tangan kiri. Perjalanan hanya ditempuh dengan waktu 1 jam lebih 25 menit.

Bergegas Sakura dan Sasuke menyelesaikan kegiatan mereka di Kamakura. Rapat dengan pemilik sebuah resort yang akan dibangun di sekitar daerah pariwisata. Kamakura adalah sebuah kota budaya, merupakan salah satu kota tua yang berada di Jepang. Kunjungan kerja mereka berdua berjalan lancar. Adanya kesepakatan kerjasama yang menguntungkan diantara kedua belah pihak. Jam dua siang mereka meninggalkan Kamakura.

"Sungguh kota yang tenang, bukan?" Sakura mengawali pembicaraan ketika menutup pintu mobil.

"Hm?" balas Sasuke ketika sedang memasang _seat belt_ -nya.

"Lupakan." Terkadang Sakura bingung bila ingin memulai pembicaraan dengan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak duduk di belakang?"

"Terserah aku mau duduk dimana. Apa itu mengganggumu?" tutur Sakura ketus.

"Tidak, bukan begitu." Sahut Sasuke sedikit salah tingkah bila mau menjawab. Dirinya merasa serba salah menghadapi Sakura. Lebih baik diam.

"Pekerjaanku telah selesai jadi aku tidak perlu tempat yang luas lagi untuk menyelesaikannya."

"Aaa.." Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

Ternyata dugaan Sasuke mengenai Sakura tidak seperti yang dibayangkannya. Perempuan itu masih memiliki rasa peduli. Dia memerlukan tempat untuk menaruh berkas dan mengerjakan laporan di laptopnya. Akan menyulitkan dirinya apabila dikerjakan di kursi penumpang yang berada di depan, samping Sasuke menyetir.

Perjalanan ke Tokyo kembali dalam kesunyian. Sakura hanya melihat pemandangan melalui kaca jendela. Jari tangannya menyentuh tombol hijau ketika ada panggilan masuk dari ponselnya. Ternyata telepon itu berasal dari Kakashi Hatake, sang direktur. Terjadi pembicaraan antara Sakura dan Kakashi sedangkan Sasuke fokus pada kemudi kendaraannya.

"Kita mampir ke Yokohama. Beruntung kita melewatinya karena satu jalur. Kakashi-san ingin kita mengunjungi perusahaan Sumitomo Mitsui." Kata Sakura setelah menutup telepon.

"Baiklah." Sasuke tetap fokus pada jalan. Namun perhatian Sasuke sedikit terpecah ketika ponselnya bergetar. Tangan kanannya yang memegang kemudi beralih merogoh ponsel yang ada di saku celana. Sedikit bersusah payah ketika akan mengambilnya. Matanya tetap awas pada jalan yang dilalui. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan wajah was-was karena dia tidak ingin laju kemudi mobilnya menjadi oleng. "Kau sebaiknya menepi, aku tak ingin kau membahayakan hidupku." Ucap Sakura sedikit gusar. Akhirnya tangan Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan ponsel yang terus bergetar. Sasuke mendengus ketika di layar ponsel itu terpampang sebuah nama yang pagi tadi mengeluhkan permasalahan pada dirinya. Sasuke me- _reject_ panggilan dari Naruto. Memfokuskan pandangan pada jalan raya. Meletakkan ponselnya kedalam lubang di tengah antara kursi yang seharusnya digunakan untuk menaruh minuman. Tak ingin membuat Sakura menjadi kesal. Dirinya paling sebal bila harus berurusan atau membuat masalah dengan perempuan. Ponselnya bergetar lagi, Naruto menelepon. Akhirnya Sasuke menepikan mobilnya untuk menerima panggilan dari Naruto.

"Ada apa?" ucapnya datar.

" _Kau dimana Sasuke?"_ Tanya Naruto, ada nada kebingungan.

"Aku dalam perjalanan ke Yokohama."

" _Eh? Jam berapa kau pulang? Aku menunggumu. Aku perlu solusi darimu. Aku…aku…Aargghh…"_ terdengar nada frustasi kali ini.

"Tch. Kalau tak penting aku akan menutupnya. Kau menggangguku. Aku sedang menyetir."

" _Aku bingung –ttebayo."_

Sasuke telah memasang headsetnya agar lebih leluasa menerima telepon. Dia mulai menjalankan mobilnya kembali sedangkan Sakura sedang asyik mengutak-atik ponselnya, tak mempedulikan Sasuke. Dia bukan tipe orang yang senang mendengarkan pembicaraan orang lain.

"Selesaikan masalahmu sendiri. Aku akan menutupnya."

" _E-eh?! Tu-tunggu dulu Teme. Bagaimana kalau kami menggugurkannya?"_

Seketika Sasuke mengerem mendadak. Sakura cukup dibuat terkaget dengan aksi tiba-tiba yang dilakukannya. Beruntung dibelakang tidak ada mobil sehingga tidak terjadi benturan.

"Kau gila." Seru Sasuke.

Sakura menolehkan kepala ke arah Sasuke. Dahinya mengernyit, ingin tahu apa yang menyebabkan Sasuke Uchiha menjadi lepas kendali. "Kau juga gila." Ucap Sakura lirih, sedikit mendelik pada pria yang sedang memegang kemudi. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak mengetahuinya.

" _Usia kehamilannya masih muda, jadi aku memutuskan…"_

"Bodoh." Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya lagi secara perlahan. Mengemudikannya dengan kecepatan rendah.

" _Aku tahu kalau aku gila dan juga bodoh. Tapi aku belum siap untuk ini semua."_

Sasuke diam sebentar. "Kita bicarakan masalah ini nanti, Dobe."

Alis Sakura naik ketika mendengar kata "Dobe" yang masih asing terdengar di telinganya.

"Kau jangan seenaknya sendiri memutuskan hal seperti itu. Menggugurkan kandungan bukanlah solusinya." Sasuke terus berbicara, dia ikut panik seperti Naruto dan tak peduli Sakura sedang ada disampingnya.

Sakura sedikit terperanjat kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Dia memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela. Mengabaikan apa yang dia dengar barusan. Ini bukanlah urusannya.

"Kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Hinata."

" _Ta-tapi.."_

"Sampai jumpa nanti." Sasuke menutup teleponnya secara sepihak. Dalam keadaan begini ia tidak bisa memberikan solusi pada Naruto. Dia tidak leluasa, ada Sakura.

"Gomen." Ucap Sasuke

"Hm?" Sakura segera menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Membuatmu tak nyaman."

"Aaa…" jawab Sakura cuek. Dirinya sedang membolak-balik sebuah file yang tadi Matsuri serahkan sebelum berangkat.

Diam-diam Sasuke mencuri pandangan pada Sakura. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dia tanyakan namun dirinya ragu. Dia siap dengan segala ucapan kemarahan yang terlontar dari bibir Sakura. Pernyataan dari perempuan itu setidaknya akan membuatnya lega. Mengingat dengan kejadian yang sedang menimpa pada Naruto. Mau tak mau membuatnya mengoreksi diri sendiri.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Sasuke akhirnya memberanikan diri. Tak peduli dengan kata-kata pedas yang nantinya akan Sakura berikan padanya.

"Apa?" ucap Sakura tanpa basa basi.

"Itu…Apakah.."

Sakura memandangi wajah Sasuke, ingin segera tahu apa yang akan pria itu tanyakan kepadanya. Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang.

"Apakah..perusahaan kita akan mendapatkan kontrak kerjasama lagi?" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, padahal bukan itu yang ingin dia sampaikan. _'Oh, Shit'_ umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Bibirnya seakan tak mampu meluncurkan pertanyaan yang ingin sangat ia sampaikan.

Wajah Sakura menghadap ke depan. Memandangi jalan yang sedang dilalui.

"Tampaknya begitu, Hatake-san sepertinya berhasil membujuk perusahaan real estate di Yokohama untuk bekerjasama dengan kita. Setelah tiba di perusahaan Mitsui, kita akan membicarakan _planning_ -nya lebih jauh lagi."

"Aaa…" ujar Sasuke dengan jantung yang masih berdegup. Wajahnya terlihat gelisah. Beberapa kali mengubah posisi duduknya.

"Sepertinya bukan itu yang ingin kau tanyakan, hm?" ucap Sakura yang seakan tahu jalan pemikiran Sasuke.

"Benar." Sasuke berkata jujur

Sakura hanya diam. Tak perlu mengungkapkan apa yang tidak begitu penting baginya. Dia masih merasa asing dengan Sasuke. Benar bahwa mereka adalah rekan kerja namun dirinya belum mengenal sosok pribadi dari pria itu.

"Baiklah begini…" belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Sakura memotong.

" _Am I pregnant, right?"_ ujar Sakura _to the point_. Sasuke cukup terkejut dibuatnya. Dia menoleh sepintas ke arah Sakura. Matanya tetap awas pada jalan yang dilalui. Melihat kaca spion bagian kiri dan kanan mobil secara bergantian. Sasuke berdeham kecil untuk mengurangi rasa grogi yang ada dalam dirinya.

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Jemari tangannya bertambah erat memegang setir. Menunggu jawaban selanjutnya dari Sakura. Sebisa mungkin ia memasang ekspresi dingin dan datar seperti biasa.

"Menurutmu?" Sakura malah membalikkan pertanyaan yang membuat Sasuke harus berpikir keras. "Kalau iya, bagaimana?" lanjut Sakura. Apa mungkin pertanyaan dari Sakura itu hanya sebuah lelucon saja untuk dirinya. Sasuke nampak bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc

Misa Note :

1st, alur sengaja aku buat lambat. Bayangkan ini adalah sebuah dorama berdurasi 50 menit. Hihihi….. Sengaja aku buat part I dan II karena sebenarnya ketika selesai ternyata jumlah wordnya banyak sekali. Aku sebagai readers apabila membaca ff dalam jumlah word yang begitu banyak pasti udah klenger duluan.. Makanya kubuat dua part. Seperti fanficku The Truth, That's All Is A Fake.

2nd, untuk orang ketiga. ADA. Cowok.

Berikut daftar orang yang gak bakal kena timpuk sandal jepit gue :

syahidah973

Terror Bird

Leni265

elzakiyyah

john

echaNM

hana

Hyemi761

zarachan

Kirara967

Kucing genduttidur

Uchiha Pioo

undhott

respitasari

Rastafaras uchiha

uchiha javaraz

kura cakun

Ciheelight

Anonymous

hima-chan

elzakiyyah

Kiki Kim

Dewazz

sjxjs

BlackHead394

Desta Soo

Jamurlumutan462

Shinta540

Lmd17

Sasusaku23

ZeZorena

williewillydoo

suzuki michiyo

lala chan

dina haruno

suket alang-alang

Greentea Kim

* * *

Aku ucapkan arigatou gozaimasu bagi yang udah ngasih review, favourite, follow. Bagi yang belum siap-siap aja aku lempar pake sandal kulit durian. Dan special untuk dina haruno, kamu udah baca 4 kali, say? Dari chapter 1 ato hanya chapter 3 aja nih? Hihi…

Indonesia, April 2016

Love and Peace

Misa Ozora


	5. Ai-Bento 2

Readers…

Pastikan ruangan kalian terang dan membacalah pada jarak minimal 25 cm dari obyek baca

Jaga kesehatan mata kalian

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fanfiction | unleash my imagination.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY BOSS** © **MISA OZORA**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

Genre : Drama, Romance

 **Warning !**

 **This Fiction contains MATURE and SEXUAL content**

AU, OOC, NC-21 (No Child 21)

Maaf, Typo (s) mungkin masih ada meskipun sudah beberapa kali diteliti

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

I WARN YOU..

HAPPY READING MINNA ^^

CHAPTER 5

 **Ai-** **弁当**

* * *

.

.

.

"Baiklah begini…" belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Sakura memotong.

" _Am I pregnant, right?"_ ujar Sakura _to the point_. Sasuke cukup terkejut dibuatnya. Dia menoleh sepintas ke arah Sakura. Matanya tetap awas pada jalan yang dilalui. Melihat kaca spion bagian kiri dan kanan mobil secara bergantian. Sasuke berdeham kecil untuk mengurangi rasa grogi yang ada dalam dirinya.

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Jemari tangannya bertambah erat memegang setir. Menunggu jawaban selanjutnya dari Sakura. Sebisa mungkin ia memasang ekspresi dingin dan datar seperti biasa.

"Menurutmu?" Sakura malah membalikkan pertanyaan yang membuat Sasuke harus berpikir keras. "Kalau iya, bagaimana?" lanjut Sakura. Apa mungkin pertanyaan dari Sakura itu hanya sebuah lelucon saja untuk dirinya. Sasuke nampak kebingungan.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab." Ucap Sasuke tanpa berpikir pernyataan yang benar dari Sakura.

Senyuman kecil terpampang di wajah Sakura. Senyum geli karena sesuatu.

"Lihatlah wajahmu itu, terlihat tegang. Aku tak menyangka kau akan seserius itu." Kali ini senyum senang karena seakan-akan berhasil mengecoh.

Sasuke memasang tampang dingin, dirinya merasa ditipu oleh lelucon yang Sakura sampaikan barusan. Tapi tetap saja dia akan bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Memastikan segalanya, memikirkan resiko terburuk yang akan dihadapinya nanti. Dia tidak ingin bersikap ceroboh.

"Jawablah dengan jujur. Apakah kau tahu, jantungku berdegup tak karuan." Jawab Sasuke serius.

"Tentu saja…TIDAK." Jawab Sakura tegas. Penuh kepastian.

"Kau yakin?" Sasuke sedikit ragu.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" tuduh Sakura pada Sasuke

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja perlu ada kepastian."

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, U-chi-ha-san." Jelas Sakura. "Semua baik-baik saja."

Wajah Sasuke kini tidak setegang tadi. Kata-kata dari Sakura membuatnya sedikit lega. Kalaupun Sakura hamil, ia pasti akan bertanggung jawab. Tidak seperti Naruto yang saat ini sedang kalang kabut mencari jalan keluar dari permasalahannya.

"Kau benar-benar yakin?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya lagi

"Kau jangan membuatku kesal."

"Maaf."

"Kalaupun hamil, aku akan menggugurkannya."

Ucapan Sakura benar-benar membuat Sasuke terkejut setengah mati. Dia mengerem mendadak mobilnya. Tak ayal akibatnya membuat tubuh Sakura terdorong sedikit ke depan. Untung saja dia memakai _seat belt_ sehingga tidak membentur dashboard mobil. Sakura terkaget dengan ulah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Sasuke meminggirkan mobilnya dan menekan tombol segitiga warna merah, lampu sen kanan dan kiri mobil menyala bersamaan.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan bertanggung jawab, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke cukup keras. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi, merasa dipermainkan oleh perempuan itu. Secara spontan dia menyebut nama kecil Sakura, bukan nama keluarga. Sakura melebarkan kedua matanya ketika Sasuke berkata seperti itu.

"Tolong jaga sikapmu." Ucap Sakura yang berisi nada perintah.

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi. Memejamkan matanya sebentar. "Maaf, luapan emosi tadi hanya sesaat. Aku sedang terbawa perasaan." Ucapnya pelan.

"Aku pikir ini bukan sesuatu yang serius, bukan?"

"Tak penting, begitu maksudmu?" Sasuke meminta penjelasan

"Ya."

"Tapi ini penting bagiku. Jikalau itu memang benar, kau tidak usah melakukan hal sekejam itu. Aku akan mengurusnya. Sungguh." Sasuke berkata dengan mimik wajah yang serius.

Sakura tertawa kecil. Baru kali ini Sasuke melihat Sakura seperti ini. Ya, wajar saja. Bila bertatap muka di kantor, Sakura memasang wajah dingin terhadapnya. Dan sikap Sakura kali ini membuat Sasuke terheran-heran.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan? Tidak ada yang lucu disini."

"Aku menertawakanmu."

"Hm?" Tanya Sasuke tak paham

"Kurasa aku cukup yakin bahwa kau adalah laki-laki yang penuh tanggung jawab. Bersedia mengurus walaupun itu belum tentu benar." Jelas Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau memangnya ingin mengurus siapa?"

"Mengurus….." Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau belum paham juga, ya. Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskan di awal, Sasuke?" kali ini Sakura yang memanggil Sasuke dengan nama kecil. Nada sebal tersirat dalam perkataan Sakura.

Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Terkadang ia bisa menjadi seorang laki-laki yang bodoh. Pantas saja kalau Itachi senang mengerjai dirinya.

"Kau tidak bisa membedakan antara kenyataan dan bukan."

"Jadi…." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Aku. Tidak. Hamil." Jelas Sakura penuh penekanan pada tiap penggalan katanya.

"Begitu." Sasuke memasang ekspresi wajah yang datar, seperti biasa. "Tapi kenapa kau bisa menjadi begitu yakin?" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Karena…" Sakura memutus ucapannya. Membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran. Kepalanya menoleh pada Sakura. Menanti sebuah jawaban.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Karena saat ini aku sedang menstruasi, kau mengerti?" jelas Sakura dengan sedikit ada rona merah di pipinya. Tentu saja dia malu. Menceritakan hal ini pada orang lain, apalagi orang lain itu adalah seorang laki-laki yang belum terlalu dekat dengan dirinya. "Apakah aku harus menceritakan secara detail seperti ini kepadamu?" Sakura mendengus.

"Tentu saja, karena aku juga butuh kepastian ini." Sasuke menjelaskannya untuk mengurangi keraguan dalam benaknya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan kepastian itu dan sekarang jalankan mobilmu. Kau menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk membahas masalah yang sepele ini." Perintah Sakura sembari melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Sepele katamu? Hah, aku tak percaya ini." Sasuke mulai menjalankan mobilnya kembali. Melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. "Bagiku ini penting." Ucapnya selagi menyetir.

"Aku sudah berpikir jauh mengenai hal ini. Dan sebisa mungkin aku mencegahnya dengan meminum pil kondar." Terang Sakura panjang. Tak ingin membuat masalah ini semakin bertele-tele.

"Apa itu?" Sasuke benar-benar tidak paham karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Sakura.

"Aku bukan gurumu. Cari tahu saja sendiri." ucap Sakura ketus dan sewot seperti biasanya.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas menghadapi perempuan yang satu ini. Kata sabar sangat cocok digunakan dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Kita berdua lega, bukan? Dan sebaiknya kita tutup masalah ini rapat-rapat. _It's over. Deal_?" ucap Sakura, ingin memperoleh jawaban persetujuan dari Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Jangan kita ungkit-ungkit lagi, okay?"

"Hn."

"Ini seperti membuka kembali luka lama."

"Hn."

"Apa kau sedang sakit gigi?" Sakura bertanya

"Tidak." Ungkap Sasuke datar

"Hentikan gumamanmu itu. Terkadang aku harus menduga jawaban yang tepat untuk kata _"hn."-_ mu itu." Sakura berbicara dengan sedikit keras.

"Ini memang kebiasaanku. Kalau kau tak suka, kau tak usah…." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya lagi.

"Tak usah apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Tak usah protes."

Rasa sebal menyeruak dalam diri Sakura ketika berbicara dengan Sasuke. Pria ini sangatlah berani. Kata-katanya dingin, datar dan pedas. Ingin rasanya ia menjambak rambut Sasuke yang sok keren sampai puas atau mungkin menginjak kakinya lagi. Sakura merasa seperti melawan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke bagaikan duplikat dirinya. Namun setidaknya "pertengkaran kecil" ini dapat menghidupkan suasana di dalam mobil yang sebelumnya sunyi. Sasuke melajukan mobil Mitsubishi Pajero Sport Dakar 4x4 warna putih miliknya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Dalam waktu 45 menit, sampailah mereka di perusahaan Mitsui. Bertemu dengan bagian perencanaan dan segera menentukan tahap selanjutnya dengan membuat _Memorandum of_ _Understanding_ (MoU) dan beberapa rencana pelaksanaan. Pukul 5 sore Sasuke dan Sakura pamit undur diri. Mereka akan segera melaporkan perkembangan proyek ini pada Direktur mereka, Hatake Kakashi.

Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki mobil dan hendak kembali ke Tokyo. Memakan waktu sekitar 50 menit perjalanan apabila lancar.

"Pasti Tokyo ramai sekali saat ini." Sakura memulai pembicaraan

"Ya, ini waktu jam pulang." Balas Sasuke sambil memundurkan mobilnya, tak perlu bersusah payah karena mobilnya dilengkapi oleh monitor yang bisa melihat keadaan jalan dibelakang mobil.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita tidak usah terburu-buru." Pinta Sakura.

"Hn."

"Lagi-lagi kau mengatakannya."

"Apa?"

"Hn. Hn. Hn-mu itu."

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Perjalanan pulang ini sungguh melelahkan bagi dirinya. Bersiteru dengan Sakura. Perempuan cantik itu menggesek-gesekkan kedua telapak tangannya. Melawan suhu udara yang dingin. Hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Sasuke.

"Kau kedinginan?"

"Menurutmu?"

Sekali lagi Sasuke menghela napas. Ujian kesabaran khusus untuk hari ini. Mungkin kalau ada orang lain suasananya tidak seperti ini.

"Memang sifatmu atau kau masih dendam padaku?"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak bisakah kau bersikap seperti perempuan lain yang lemah lembut?"

"Perempuan yang mana?"

"Perempuan pada umumnya."

"Perempuan pada umumnya atau perempuan yang suka denganmu?" Sakura berkata sembari menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Kau tak berkaca pada dirimu sendiri, hm?" lanjut Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'perempuan yang suka denganku'? Baik, aku akui kalau aku ini adalah pria yang dingin, irit kata dan cuek." Sasuke berbicara sembari mengemudikan mobil secara perlahan.

"Juga tak berperasaan." Tambah Sakura, mengoreksi penuturan Sasuke barusan. "Kalau soal itu tanyakan saja pada dirimu sendiri. Perlu kau tahu, aku tidak dendam padamu. Anggap saja waktu itu hari kesialanku." terang Sakura cepat.

"Tak berperasaan? Tch. Dengar, aku ingin menjelaskan hal ini sekali lagi. Waktu kejadian itu sungguh-sungguh suatu ketidaksengajaan. Aku mabuk dan Naruto menawariku untuk tidur dengan seorang wanita yang belum aku kenal." Sasuke mulai menjelaskan duduk permasalahannya.

"Dan kau meng-iyakannya, benar?"

"Benar."

"Dasar laki-laki."

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?"

"Siapa yang menyalahkanmu?" bela Sakura pada dirinya sendiri

"Kau ingin mendengar ceritaku atau tidak?" lanjut Sasuke

"Tidak."

"Ya sudah." Sasuke mengalah.

"Ya." Sakura hanya berucap santai. Perang argumen sepertinya akan menemani perjalanan mereka berdua.

Menghela napas panjang, Sasuke menanggapinya dengan kepala dingin. Tidak ingin membuat dirinya sendiri naik darah. Ia harus terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini karena mungkin lain kali ia juga akan pergi bersama lagi dengan Sakura. Suasana kembali hening untuk beberapa saat. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Yang di kursi belakang itu apa?" Sakura memulai pembicaraan lagi. Sasuke berpikir apa yang dimaksud dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Bentuknya kotak." Ucap Sakura, menjelaskan apa yang dimaksud olehnya.

"Aaa.. Itu bento." Jelas Sasuke

"Bento?"

"Ya, sebenarnya untuk makan siang tapi masih terasa enak kalau ingin dimakan sekarang. Isinya omusubi. Ma-.." Sasuke cepat-cepat mengoreksi ucapannya,"Ibuku yang membuatkannya." Sasuke melirik Sakura. Terlihat wajah penasaran pada perempuan itu.

"Kau ingin mencobanya?" Tanya Sasuke, mencoba menawari Sakura.

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu."

Sakura sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan di dermaga dekat Minatomirai?" tawar Sakura

"Boleh juga." Sasuke menyetujuinya

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya pada tempat yang memang telah disediakan untuk menikmati pemandangan pelabuhan. Sakura mengambil tempat duduk yang menghadap ke laut. Pemandangan indah cukup terlihat jelas karena matahari mulai menenggelamkan diri menjelang malam. Ditambah adanya bianglala yang mulai menampilkan lampu warna-warni yang menjadi salah satu daya tarik kota Yokohama yang mendapat julukan sebagai kota pelabuhan. Sasuke mengambil bento itu dan berjalan ke arah Sakura. Setelahnya duduk bersebelahan. Meletakkan bento itu diantara mereka. Sakura hanya diam mengamati. Sasuke mulai membuka kain penutupnya. Dan mulai terlihat isi bento yang dilapisi plastik tahan panas. Seketika Sasuke menutupnya kembali, ada sedikit keterkejutan di wajah tampannya. Untung Sakura sedang memandangi laut. Buru-buru Sasuke menutupnya dengan rapi. Sakura yang tahu gelagat Sasuke segera berkomentar. "Kenapa kau tutup kembali?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Aku rasa kita sebaiknya makan yang lain saja. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tawar Sasuke pada Sakura. Pria itu sedikit gelisah. Seperti menahan malu akan sesuatu. _"Ya Tuhan, mama kenapa membuatnya di saat-saat begini."_ Batin Sasuke. _"Aku lupa, harusnya kuberikan segera pada Naruto tadi pagi. Sial."_

"Kenapa?" Sakura penasaran. Ingin segera melihat isi bento-nya.

Pria itu terdiam. Secepat mungkin Sasuke segera menuju mobil untuk meletakkan bento ke tempat semula.

"Mau kau bawa kemana bento itu? Bukankah kau mengizinkanku untuk memakannya?" protes Sakura dengan nada tegas. Segera Sakura menyusul dan terjadilah tarik menarik diantara mereka berdua untuk memperebutkan bento itu.

"Akan kubelikan yang lain, kau mau kan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan masih memegang erat kotak dari kayu itu.

"Tidak. Aku mau yang ini. Lepaskan tanganmu." Ujar Sakura tak kalah erat. Matanya sedikit melotot pada Sasuke, tidak mau kalah.

"Akan kubelikan sushi, bagaimana?"

"Tidak."

"Ramen?"

"Tidak."

"Donburi?"

"Tidak."

"Takoyaki?"

"Tidak."

"Steak?"

"Tidak, ya tidak." ucap Sakura dengan suara yang cukup keras. "Memangnya aku anak kecil yang bisa kau perdaya seperti itu."

"Ayolah." Pinta Sasuke dengan wajah memelas. Oh ya ampun, jika Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke kali ini, dia pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bila Sakura mengetahui isi bento ini, dia pasti akan menertawai Sasuke habis-habisan. Prestige sebagai cowok keren akan runtuh seketika. Sakura tetap pada pendiriannya. Mereka tak henti-hentinya berdebat dan tak menyadari menjadi tontonan orang yang melewati mereka. Bahkan salah satu dari orang yang berlalu-lalang menyeletuk,"Lucu sekali pasangan itu. Lihatlah." Sambil tertawa kecil ketika melihat apa yang sedang Sasuke dan Sakura lakukan saat ini. Mereka terlihat seperti anak TK yang sedang memperebutkan mainan. Sasuke berpikir bahwa sifat Sakura kali ini sangat bertolak belakang ketika berada di kantor. Sungguh _childish_.

Sakura tak kehilangan akal. "Ah, lihatlah kapal besar itu. Bagus sekali." Kata Sakura setengah berteriak sembari menunjukkan kapal itu melalui telunjuk jarinya. Sasuke seketika menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud. Siasat Sakura ternyata berhasil, pegangan tangan Sasuke pada bento itu melemah dan dia segera merebutnya. Tak lupa pula Sakura menginjak kaki Sasuke agar pria itu kesulitan mengejar dirinya.

"Aww.." Sasuke mengaduh kesakitan. "Kau menginjak kakiku lagi." protesnya sembari berjalan tertatih-tatih.

Sakura mulai membuka kain penutupnya dan Sasuke mulai menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Dia sudah siap akan segala perkataan sindiran yang tentu pedas untuk didengar. Tapi ternyata dugaannya seketika meleset.

"Kawaaiiii…" ucap Sakura ketika melihat isi bento itu. Matanya tiba-tiba berbinar, seakan-akan baru pertama kali melihat bento. Sasuke yang melihatnya merasa heran. Dia mulai mendekati Sakura dan duduk disamping perempuan berambut panjang itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" Tanya Sasuke yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sakura. Heran pada sikap Sakura yang berlawanan dengan sikap dinginnya. Mungkinkah perempuan itu adalah alien yang sedang menyamar menjadi bossnya atau kepala Sakura terbentur sesuatu yang membuatnya menjadi bertolak belakang seperti ini atau kemungkinan terakhir bisa saja Sakura terkena kuman atau bakteri yang infeksius dan efeknya membuat perilaku seseorang menjadi berbeda. Sakura masih mengamati bento yang berisi omusubi dengan berbagai macam bentuk yang lucu dan imut. Tatanannya sangat bagus. Menarik selera bagi yang memakannya. Sasuke tak mengira kalau bento buatan ibunya yang terlihat seperti untuk anak SD tampak menarik di mata Sakura. Perempuan bermata emerald itu akan mengambil satu omusubi, namun Sasuke menghentikannya segera.

"Tunggu. Jangan kau makan dulu. Tutup kembali plastiknya."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura

"Tarik tali itu. Reaksi kapur, air dan kertas akan meningkatkan suhu didalam kotak dan akan menghangatkannya."

"Aaa…" Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Begini?" Sakura bertanya seraya menarik tali kecil yang membagi kotak antara 2 sisi, atas dan bawah.

"Ya." Balas Sasuke sambil mengangguk.

Perlahan mulai timbul uap-uap air yang melapisi permukaan plastik. Kotak itu terasa menghangat.

"Sugoiii.." kagum Sakura.

"Seperti kau dari planet lain saja. Kau tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini?" sindir Sasuke.

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura singkat. Tidak ada unsur lelucon lagi kali ini.

"Ha?" Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Sakura. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya. Sasuke mengamati Sakura diam-diam. Perempuan itu masih menunggu bentonya menjadi hangat.

"Aku pergi beli minum dulu." Ujar Sasuke pada Sakura yang dibalas dengan anggukan. Segera Sasuke berjalan menuju _vending machine_ yang berada dekat toko majalah. Karena udara cukup dingin, Sasuke membeli 2 kaleng minuman hangat. Untuknya dan Sakura. Dia mengeluarkan kepingan uang logam sejumlah 240 yen dari dompetnya. Sasuke nampak memilih minuman kaleng yang dipajang di sebuah kotak besar yang terbuat dari kaca. Memudahkan pembeli untuk memilih sesuka hati. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membeli minuman favoritnya seperti biasa. Tombol berwarna merah dia tekan, menandakan minuman hangat yang dia pilih. Tombol berwarna biru berarti minuman dingin.

Sementara itu Sakura tak sabar ingin segera memakan bento yang berisi 7 nasi kepal ukuran sedang dengan bentuk yang lucu seperti bentuk hamster, beruang dan juga panda. Disitu juga terdapat beraneka macam sayuran seperti brokoli, tomat cherry, jagung manis dan wortel. Juga ada sosis yang dibentuk seperti gurita. _'Sayang sekali kalau bento selucu ini dimakan'_ pikir Sakura. Tapi efek rasa lapar dan ingin tahunya berkata lain. Tanpa menunggu Sasuke, dia mengambil 1 buah omusubi yang telah hangat dan mengundang selera. "Hmm..Oishi." tuturnya penuh dengan rasa kenikmatan. Isi omusubi itu adalah umeboshi. Sasuke yang berjalan menuju tempat duduk dengan memegang 2 buah kaleng berhenti sejenak mengamati Sakura dari kejauhan. Tanpa sadar Sasuke sedikit menyunggingkan senyum melihat Sakura melahap omusubi dengan senangnya.

"Ini." Sasuke meletakkan 1 kaleng Suntory C.C Lemon hangat disamping Sakura duduk.

"Terimakasih." Ujar Sakura sembari masih memegang omusubi yang belum habis dia makan. "Maaf ya aku makan duluan." Tangannya sedikit terangkat, memperlihatkan omusubi yang telah separuh dia makan.

"Hn. Tak apa." Ucap Sasuke sembari menarik tutup kaleng kemudian menegak minumannya yang berasa sedikit manis dan asam. Sasuke mengambil omusubi yang berada didalam kotak bento yang diletakkan diantara mereka berdua. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tidak berbicara, hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Menikmati omusubi dalam setiap gigitan.

"Lapar adalah bumbu terbaik." Ucap Sakura ketika selesai memakan 3 buah omusubi. Seketika Sasuke menoleh padanya.

"Mak-maksudku omusubinya enak tapi ditambah dengan rasa lapar menjadi sangat-sangat enak." Sakura menjelaskan, tidak mau terjadi kesalahpahaman.

"Begitu." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ibumu pintar memasak." Puji Sakura

"Benarkah?"

"Kau pasti bangga mempunyai ibu seperti beliau." Sakura mengambil minuman kaleng miliknya kemudian membukanya perlahan, takut cairan berwarna kuning itu tumpah.

"Setiap anak pasti bangga terhadap ibunya." ucap Sasuke yang membuat Sakura tiba-tiba berwajah sedih.

"Ya, aku rasa begitu." Jawab Sakura dengan suara lirih. Dia tersenyum sedikit, yang tidak bisa ditafsirkan oleh Sasuke apakah senyum itu adalah senyum senang atau sedih. Tapi nampak sedikit kekecewaan di wajahnya.

"Ibumu tak pernah membuatkanmu bento?" Sasuke balik bertanya, penuh kehati-hatian. Tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan Sakura.

"Tidak." Jawaban Sakura cukup membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke lebih jauh lagi

"Kenapa harus membuat bento jika pihak sekolah menyediakan makan siang." Sakura menanggapi santai. "Lagipula ibuku sibuk."

"Memang kau dulu bersekolah dimana?" Sasuke berpikir apakah ada sekolah yang seperti itu. Tidak semua sekolah memiliki sistem seperti itu kecuali….Tiba-tiba lamunan Sasuke dibuyarkan oleh jawaban Sakura yang lagi-lagi harus membuatnya bersabar. "Rahasia, kau ingin tahu sekali." ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya-tanya lagi." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit sebal.

Sakura lagi-lagi tertawa kecil yang membuat Sasuke kembali menatapnya.

"Kau pikir ini lucu." dengus Sasuke

Sakura menghentikan tawanya seketika. Mata hijau emeraldnya menatap air yang tampak tenang membiaskan cahaya matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Angin sepoi-sepoi membuat rambut panjangnya menari-nari. "Sungguh pemandangan yang indah." Ujar Sakura lirih yang masih dapat didengar oleh Sasuke. "Ya, kau benar." Balas Sasuke yang masih menatap Sakura. Pria itu tidak membenarkan perkataan Sakura, tapi perkataan hatinya karena sekarang dia sedang terbuai dengan pesona wajah Sakura yang tampak cantik sekali saat ini. Membuat hatinya berdebar-debar tak karuan. Segera dia memalingkan wajah karena Sakura tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahnya. Wajahnya memanas. Secepat mungkin ia harus bisa menguasai keadaan. Status mereka saat ini bukanlah sepasang kekasih.

"Oh, ya. Aku minta maaf untuk kemarin."

"Tentang apa?" alis Sasuke mengernyit, tak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Sakura.

"Kau dan pacarmu." Sakura berhenti sejenak. "Seharusnya aku mengetuk pintu dulu." Lanjutnya.

"Aa.. Maksudmu Shion." Kini Sasuke mengerti apa yang Sakura bicarakan

"Jadi gadis itu bernama Shion? Uhm..aku belum mengenal semua pegawai."

"Dia bukan pacarku." Sasuke meminum lagi Lemonnya. "Lebih tepatnya, mantan." Ujarnya menjelaskan.

"Kalian putus? Dia gadis yang cantik. Kau seharusnya beruntung ada perempuan yang suka denganmu."

"Tidak, aku seharusnya beruntung karena sudah memutuskannya." Jawab Sasuke datar, tak menjelaskan alasan mereka berpisah.

Sakura menghentikan pertanyaannya. Tak seharusnya dia terlalu jauh bertanya mengenai kehidupan Sasuke. Udara mulai bertambah dingin. Sakura merapatkan coat yang dipakainya.

"Kekasihmu tidak marah padamu?" kali ini Sasuke balik bertanya. Untuk kali ini saja dia ingin bertanya masalah pribadi Sakura.

"Siapa? Kenapa harus marah?"

"Ya kekasihmu, karena aku telah merebut sesuatu yang berharga darimu." Terang Sasuke tanpa menyebutkan alasan yang spesifik. Tapi Sakura cukup paham apa yang diutarakan oleh pria itu.

"Kau membahasnya lagi."

"Gomen."

"Aku belum mempunyai kekasih. Lagipula kala itu memang kecerobohanku karena lupa mengunci pintunya."

"Waktu itu aku salah kamar. Aku mengira kalau aku telah benar ketika melihat nomor yang tertera di pintu, tapi ternyata salah."

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku waktu itu? Kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan dan aku sangat ketakutan." Terang Sakura sambil sesekali meminum lemon kalengnya.

"Karena naluriku yang bertindak. Aku tak bisa berpikir secara rasional. Efek asetaldehida telah mengambil alih pikiranku." Sasuke mulai menjelaskan kembali. "Seandainya aku mampu mengendalikan diriku sendiri, tapi nyatanya tak bisa kulakukan apalagi saat itu kau…." Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kalimat, sedikit melirik pada Sakura yang masih memandangi air.

"Hm?" Seketika Sakura menoleh. "Kenapa kau tak lanjutkan kata-katamu?"

"Aku takut kau akan menginjak kakiku lagi." Sasuke khawatir dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura apabila dia berkata jujur, jangan-jangan akan lebih buruk daripada sekedar menginjak kakinya. Pria itu mengambil tomat cherry yang sengaja tidak dipotong oleh Mikoto, ukurannya yang kecil dapat dimakan dengan sekali lahap.

"Cepat katakan." Sekali lagi terdengar nada seperti perintah yang meluncur dari bibir perempuan yang memiliki tinggi tubuh 170 cm itu.

"Tidak. Lupakan saja." Sasuke menolak mengatakannya. Sebenarnya yang ingin Sasuke katakan adalah penampilan Sakura kala itu yang sangat menggoda imannya hingga membuat nafsu lelakinya muncul tak terkendali. Ayolah, hanya pria abnormal yang mampu menolak pemandangan menggoda itu. Mabuk dapat membuat pikiran seseorang tidak terkontrol.

"Apa kau ingin menghindar?" curiga Sakura. Dia mengambil sepotong sosis lucu kemudian memasukkannya kedalam mulut. Matanya menyipit dan senyum kecil tersungging kala menikmati makanan itu. Sasuke menangkap ekspresi itu dan tampaknya wajah itu benar-benar terlihat tulus. Mau tak mau Sasuke ikut menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Kau lama menjawab, jangan-jangan kau memang sedang sakit gigi." tuduh Sakura datar. Seketika juga senyum Sasuke luntur, digantikan ekspresi dinginnya. Perempuan ini mempermainkan suasana hatinya. Terkadang membuat terpesona seperti tadi hingga ada perasaan senang membuncah dalam dirinya yang dia sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa dan di satu sisi juga dapat membuat dirinya merasa kesal setengah mati.

"Apa wajib harus kujawab?"

"Tidak." Ujar Sakura singkat tanpa basa-basi. "Tidak kau jawab juga tidak apa-apa toh aku juga tidak rugi." Perempuan itu mengambil jagung dan memakannya. "Hmm..manis." komentarnya kemudian.

Pembicaraan seputar obrolan ringan menyertai mereka berdua sembari menikmati isi bento. Semakin malam udara semakin dingin. Orang-orang berlalu lalang pulang ke rumah baik itu pekerja kantoran maupun anak sekolah. Bagi mereka hal itu sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa, rutinitas sehari-hari warga Jepang.

Sakura menandaskan minuman kalengnya setelah itu dia membuangnya ke tempat sampah. "Sebaiknya kita lekas kembali." Ajaknya kemudian. Sasuke mengangguk. Setelah membereskan bento yang kini telah kosong isinya, mereka berdua segera menuju ke mobil dan pulang menuju Tokyo.

"Arigatou." Sakura tiba-tiba berkata begitu setelah beberapa menit mereka mulai mengendarai mobil.

"Untuk?"

"Ai Bento." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Ai Bento?"

"Ya, bento penuh cinta dari ibumu. Kau tahu, membuat bento seperti itu membutuhkan keterampilan tangan dan daya imajinasi yang bagus."

Sasuke diam sejenak. Dia tidak memikirkan sampai sejauh itu karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan bento buatan ibunya yang selalu menemani selama bersekolah sebagai bekal makan siang. Dan dia menganggapnya sebagai hal yang biasa-biasa saja. Tapi ternyata tak begitu dengan Sakura.

"Seni." Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba, membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Itu diibaratkan seperti sebuah seni. Uhm, seperti ikebana atau sadou."

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan. Dia tak mengira bahwa Sakura dapat bercerita panjang lebar. Entah itu sifat aslinya atau bukan, dia tidak tahu.

"Kau tahu, ilmu arsitek juga merupakan sebuah seni. Tak semua orang dapat menduga apa yang akan seorang arsitek lakukan terhadap sebuah ruang atau bangunan." Sakura berbicara cepat.

"Karena itu kau memilih menjadi seorang arsitek?" Sasuke menimpali

"Ya kurang lebih begitu. Menggambar ruang yang presisi menjadi hobiku. Dari situlah aku bercita-cita menjadi seorang arsitek meski kedua orangtuaku sempat menentang keputusanku itu." Sakura berbicara mengalir begitu saja.

"Aa.." Sasuke menanggapi, dia bingung harus berkata apa. Dia tak ingin salah lagi dalam bertindak. Untuk saat ini lebih baik dia menjadi pendengar setia.

Hening kembali melanda.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau aku terlalu bicara banyak hari ini." ungkap Sakura seketika. "Tak biasanya aku seperti ini."

"Memang yang biasanya seperti apa?"

"Seperti yang biasa kau lihat di kantor."

Mobil yang mereka kendarai akhirnya memasuki Tokyo. Waktu menunjukkan 07.42 PM.

"Kau ingin kuantar pulang?" Sasuke menawari

"Antarkan aku ke kantor saja. Aku harus memeriksa apakah ada berkas yang penting."

"Kau benar-benar _workaholic_." Sasuke sesekali melirik ke arah Sakura. Melihat reaksi yang akan diberikan perempuan itu.

"Begitulah." Jawab Sakura singkat tanpa basa-basi.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di depan pintu masuk gedung, seketika juga Sakura melepaskan seatbeltnya dan mengambil semua barang yang dia bawa hari ini dari dalam mobil yang dibantu oleh Sasuke. Namun dia tak menyadari kalau ponselnya terjatuh di bawah kursi yang tadi ia duduki sewaktu memakai coatnya. Sasuke juga tak menyadarinya karena saat ini ia sedang membaca surel dari Naruto.

Sasuke menutup pintu mobilnya setelah semuanya beres. "Baiklah, terimakasih untuk hari ini." Sakura mengucapkannya ketika akan masuk ke dalam kantor.

"Ya, tidak masalah." Balas Sasuke. Dia tidak pandai mengucapkan kata-kata, apalagi kalau lawan bicaranya adalah seorang wanita. Emerald bertemu onyx. Mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Keadaan menjadi canggung seketika.

Dengan segera Sakura berucap,"Aku akan masuk. Berhati-hatilah di jalan, Uchiha-san." Kemudian dia mulai membalikkan tubuhnya dan menaiki tangga untuk masuk ke dalam lobi. Langkahnya terhenti di tengah anak tangga ketika Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Sasuke." Sebuah suara bass terdengar di telinga.

Seketika Sakura menoleh. "Hm?" ucapnya sedikit tak paham.

"Panggil aku Sasuke saja."

"Aaa..Souka." Akhirnya Sakura mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh pria itu. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih 'Sasuke saja'. Untuk kerja keras hari ini dan juga bentonya." sembari tersenyum tipis, Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya lagi.

Dueerrr.. Entah dirinya yang salah dalam berucap atau memang Sakura hendak mempermainkan suasana hatinya lagi. Semua orang normal pasti akan paham dengan apa yang dia maksud. Namun begitu, bukan berarti dia berpikiran negatif mengenai Sakura. Dia mulai masuk ke dalam mobil dan hendak pulang ke rumah.

Bruukkk... Sakura duduk di kursi ruang kerjanya. Memeriksa apakah ada berkas yang mendesak untuk ditindaklanjuti atau tidak. Setelah 10 menit mengecek, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pulang. Toh dia juga harus bersiap-siap karena akan menempati perumahan perusahaan –apartemen yang disediakan untuknya. Dia tidak perlu lagi menempuh jarak yang lumayan jauh untuk pergi dari rumahnya menuju ke kantor. Selain itu, memang apartemen perusahaan merupakan fasilitas yang berhak dipergunakan oleh para pegawai.

.

.

.

Jam 8.35 PM, mobil Sasuke memasuki carport. Perjalanan hari ini cukup melelahkan baginya. Mandi kemudian beristirahat adalah cara terbaik untuk mengusir lelah. Segera dia menutup gerbang rumah yang terbuat dari kayu yang memperlihatkan kesan natural pada rumah itu.

"Tadaima." Salam Sasuke begitu memasuki rumah

"Okaeri, Sasuke." Ibunya membalas salamnya dengan disertai senyuman. "Bagaimana perjalananmu hari ini?" tanya Mikoto seraya berjalan mendekati anaknya.

"Hn, cukup melelahkan." Sasuke mulai menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya. "Aku ingin beristirahat sebentar di kamar lalu mandi."

"Dimana jas kerjamu, Sasuke?" Mikoto sedikit berteriak saat Sasuke berada di ujung tangga.

"Di mobil."

"Haa~h, anak itu." Mikoto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Sakura sampai di rumahnya pukul 08.53 PM, sedikit mengebut karena ingin segera sampai rumah. Menyiapkan segala keperluan yang ia butuhkan dan segera beristirahat. Kelihatannya kehidupan Sakura sangatlah jauh dari kata "bersenang-senang", dalam arti menikmati masa mudanya seperti perempuan lain yang suka dengan berbagai kegiatan seperti menonton, shopping, merilekskan diri di spa, hang out bersama teman, pergi ke salon ataupun ke pesta. Dia adalah perempuan yang senang menyendiri. Hanya sesekali saja Sakura seperti itu, apabila memang ada yang benar-benar diperlukannya atau jika ada yang mengajak –secara paksa tentunya. Kebiasaan Sakura yang hanya memikirkan pekerjaan terbentuk juga oleh pemikiran kedua orangtuanya yang masih sangat konservatif. Dia dididik untuk selalu mencapai yang terbaik. Dan hal itu mempengaruhi pola pikirnya. Menganggap bahwa hal-hal yang dilakukan oleh perempuan pada umumnya hanyalah akan membuang-buang waktu saja. Lebih penting untuk mencapai target hidup yang sudah ia tentukan. Sebab itu juga tak banyak pria yang mau mendekatinya secara pribadi. Teman-teman yang dimilikinya pun hanya sedikit termasuk temannya semasa kecil.

Rumah bernuansa tradisional Jepang itu sangat sunyi. Di rumah yang terbilang besar, tak lebih dari 9 orang yang menghuni termasuk supir, asisten rumah tangga dan tukang kebun. Apabila orangtua Sakura pergi ke luar kota tentu akan menambah kesunyian. Meski terbilang tradisional namun fasilitas didalamnya tak ketinggalan zaman. Perabotan modern nan mahal terdapat di beberapa sudut ruang. Ayah Sakura merupakan generasi ke-7 yang mewarisi rumah itu dan penerus usaha keluarga Haruno. Kamar pribadi Sakura yang cukup luas tampak seperti kamar hotel bintang 5. Tak seperti bayangan pada zaman dahulu yang tidur beralaskan futton. Barang-barang tertata secara rapi, selain itu terdapat meja kerja, ranjang besar nan empuk, sofa yang nyaman serta kamar mandi dalam yang mewah.

Sakura mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk selepas mandi. Dia berjalan ke meja guna mengambil ponsel di tas kerjanya. Berniat menelepon Hatake Kakashi untuk melaporkan hasil kunjungan pertamanya ke perusahaan Mitsui. Jam 09.30 PM, belum terlalu larut untuk menelepon atasannya itu. Raut wajah Sakura berubah menjadi panik ketika dia tidak menemukan ponselnya di dalam tas. Mencoba merogoh-rogoh seluruh kantung tas hingga mengeluarkan semua isinya. Begitu pula ketika mengecek di dalam coat yang ia kenakan tadi. Mengingat-ingat dimana dia meletakkan ponsel itu untuk terakhir kali. Saat kunjungan ke Kamakura ponsel itu masih ada, pun begitu sewaktu berkunjung ke Yokohama. _'Di mobil Sasuke, waktu itu...'_ pikir Sakura coba mengingat kembali. Pada waktu kembali ke kantor dia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan ponselnya. Jangan-jangan terjatuh sewaktu memakan bento. Perasaan cemas seketika menyelimuti dirinya. Bergegas dia mencoba menghubungi ponselnya melalui telepon rumah.

.

.

.

Tok..tok.. Mikoto mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Sasuke.

Kriieett... Wanita itu membuka pintu perlahan karena tidak ada jawaban dari anak keduanya. Ternyata Sasuke masih menerima telepon dari seseorang. Selembar handuk bertengger di pundaknya.

 _'Dia belum mandi juga.'_ pikir Mikoto, tidak berniat mengganggu kegiatan Sasuke saat ini.

"Kau pikir saja sendiri, Dobe." Sasuke sedikit terkaget ketika melihat Mikoto berada di dalam kamarnya. Sasuke lalu menutup ponselnya. Meletakkan benda tipis berbentuk persegi panjang diatas nakas.

"Ada apa, ma?" tanya Sasuke

"Cepat mandi, mama sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu."

"Aku tadi sudah makan."

"Makan apa? Kau jangan makan sembarangan begitu." tutur Mikoto, menasehati Sasuke.

"Makan bento."

"Bento?" Mikoto berjalan menuju kursi kerja Sasuke. Berniat mengobrol sebentar dengan anaknya itu.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dengan gumaman yang biasa dia lakukan. "Lain kali mama jangan membuatkan aku bento seperti itu lagi, aku bukan anak TK yang senang dengan bermacam bentuk hewan seperti itu." Sasuke protes dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya.

Mikoto hanya tertawa kecil. "Tapi itu lucu sekali Sasuke. Kalau anak perempuan pasti akan senang dengan bento seperti itu."

"Aku anak laki-laki, ma." protes Sasuke lagi.

"Haa~h, andai saja mama punya anak perempuan yang manis."

"Mama kecewa aku terlahir sebagai anak laki-laki?" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Hahaha..." Mikoto langsung tertawa lepas begitu saja. "Bukan, tentu saja tidak Sasuke." Mikoto langsung memberikan penjelasan. Tidak ingin membuat Sasuke tersinggung karena laki-laki itu serius sekali menanggapi omongan orang lain yang ditujukan kepadanya. "Laki-laki atau perempuan sama saja. Mama hanya ingin segera memiliki 'teman' agar bisa mama ajak ngobrol. Lihatlah, mama cantik sendiri di keluarga Uchiha ini." Mikoto tersenyum lembut. Tentu saja Sasuke mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Mikoto. Dia tahu ibunya kesepian. Sebagai ibu rumah tangga yang sehari-hari ditinggal kerja oleh semua anggota keluarganya. Satu-satunya teman didalam rumah ini adalah Chloe. Tapi tetap saja Chloe tidak bisa dijadikan teman bicara untuk sekedar bertukar pikiran.

"Kalau kak Itachi sudah menikah, kak Konan pasti dapat menemani mama setiap hari."

"Iya, kau benar Sasuke. Mama sudah tak sabar."

"Hn. Aku mau mandi dulu, ma."

Mikoto segera beranjak dari kursi. "Mana kunci mobilmu, mama ingin mengambil jas kerjamu."

"Ini." Sasuke menyerahkan kuncinya kearah Mikoto.

.

.

.

Mikoto membuka pintu mobil, mencari jas yang Sasuke kenakan hari ini dan mengambil kotak bento yang telah digunakan. Sebuah dering telepon tiba-tiba mengagetkannya. Mikoto mencari kesana kemari asal sumber bunyi tersebut. Warna lampu LED dari sebuah ponsel akhirnya membuat Mikoto menemukannya dibawah kursi. Dia mengambilnya dan sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya. Antara menerima atau me- _reject_ telepon yang berbunyi terus itu. 'Akan kuberikan pada Sasuke saja.' Pikir Mikoto. Ternyata Sasuke masih belum selesai dengan kegiatan mandinya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Mikoto segera menjawab panggilan, siapa tahu ada yang penting.

"Moshi-moshi." Salam Mikoto yang tidak mendapat jawaban segera dari penelepon.

Sementara itu Sakura terkaget, memastikan bahwa nomer yang dia tuju tidak salah. _'Siapa?'_ pikir Sakura.

Mikoto yang menyapa berkali-kali karena tidak ada jawaban akan mematikan telepon namun sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

 _"Ah, sumimasen. Uchiha-san?"_ sapa Sakura tiba-tiba memastikan bahwa setidaknya ponsel itu berada di tangan Sasuke.

"E-eh? Iya?" gumam Mikoto pelan, nampak sedikit ragu dalam menjawab.

' _Suara perempuan? Siapa?'_ pikiran Sakura melayang kemana-mana, menduga siapa perempuan yang mengangkat teleponnya. Suaranya ramah dan lembut. Mungkinkah?

.

.

.

tbc

* * *

ngetik fict ini sambil dengerin lagu dari Zara Larsson yang judulnya Lush Life asik banget deh :P

* * *

Misa Dictionary :

 **1st, Pil Kondar (Kontrasepsi darurat) =** jenis kontrasepsi yang dapat mencegah kehamilan bila digunakan segera setelah hubungan seksual. Hal ini sering disebut "Kontrasepsi pasca senggama" atau " _morning after pil_ " atau " _morning after treatment_ ". Dan pada wanita korban perkosaan kurang dari 72 jam dapat digunakan pil ini dimana pil kontrasepsi darurat (pil kondar) adalah pil kontrasepsi yang diambil _pasca-coitus_ untuk mencegah kehamilan yang tidak diinginkan. Cara kerja pil ini adalah dengan mengubah dinding rahim sehingga tidak memungkinkan implantasi hasil pembuahan, mencegah atau menunda ovulasi dan mengganggu pergerakan telur di tuba fallopi. Konsepsi biasanya tidak terjadi segera setelah berhubungan seks tetapi hingga beberapa hari kemudian. Selama waktu antara senggama dan pembuahan, sperma berjalan melalui tuba falopi untuk bertemu dengan telur. Akibatnya, mengambil pil kontrasepsi darurat segera setelah hubungan seks tanpa kondom belum terlalu terlambat untuk mencegah kehamilan. Ini hanya bersifat informasi dariku, readers harus bijak. _Do not free sex_ , okay.

 **2nd** , untuk kotak bento memang ada yang seperti itu. Jadi kotaknya lumayan tebal yang terbagi 2 bagian, atas dan bawah. Atas untuk makanan dan bawah tempat untuk menimbulkan reaksi kimia antara kapur, air dan kertas. Benang ditengah digunakan untuk menggulung kertasnya dan terjadilah reaksi itu. Campuran yang cukup sederhana tapi dampaknya luar biasa. Kalo mau bakar rumah caranya gampang, tinggal campur aja tuh koran sama kapur di wastafel trus diguyur sama air secara perlahan. Hehehe…just kidding. Tapi beneran bisa kok, secara aku liat di anime Detective Conan sih *garuk-garuk*. Untuk bento-nya aku liat acara yang membahas tentang kota Isseshima, harga bento seperti itu sebesar ¥ 3,300. Cukup mahal juga, yaa. 1 Yen kurang lebih Rp. 116,- s/d Rp. 118,- tergantung dari nilai kursnya yang fluktuatif tapi aku lebih gampang ngitungnya langsung dikalikan Rp. 100,- :P

 **Omubushi =** nama lainnya onigiri, nasi kepal.

 ** _Vending Machine =_** mesin penjual otomatis

 **Kawai =** lucu; unik

 **Sugoi =** hebat; menakjubkan

 **Oishi =** enak; lezat

* * *

Berikut daftar orang yang gak bakal kena lemparan sandal kulit durian :

Yukihiro Yumi, williewillydoo, zarachan,

QRen, luxianapmega, airis chun

yui, kura cakun, UchiHaruno Sya-Chan

Jamurlumutan462, Druella Wood, Taka Momiji

OnadVia, Ihfaherdiati395, respitasari

Kazuomi Inoue, Kurogawa Daichi, hana

Ciheelight, Tia TakoyakiUchiha, Love Sasusaku

Alzena Ridasmara, Desta Soo, dina haruno

Kana, ongkitang, Dewazz

Uchiharu, star5riridscure, Leni265

Hyuugadevit-Chery, Lynn, Kucing genduttidur

Chawit Chan, AnRe, Me

Hany, kHaLerie Hikari, Arinamour036

Nurulita as Lita-san, Light-B, adora13

donat bunder, Jenanie, choco light

yencherry, Himeko Utshumi, kagome

Kevin913, midoriya utsugi, Fansmu

Nasyaila, baka chan, Sasusaku lovers

suket alang alang, ScarletSherry, Anka-Chan

* * *

Review, favourite dan follow dari kalian merupakan sumber semangatku. Arigatou gozaimasu ^^

Indonesia, May 2016

Love and Peace

Misa Ozora


	6. Who is He?

Readers…

Pastikan ruangan kalian terang dan membacalah pada jarak minimal 25 cm dari obyek baca

Jaga kesehatan mata kalian

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fanfiction | unleash my imagination

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY BOSS**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

Genre : Drama, Romance

 **Warning !**

 **This Fiction contains MATURE and SEXUAL content**

AU, OOC, NC-21 (No Child 21)

Maaf, Typo (s) mungkin masih ada meskipun sudah beberapa kali diteliti

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

I WARN YOU..

HAPPY READING MINNA ^^

CHAPTER 6

 **Who is He?**

.

.

.

* * *

" _Maaf atas ketidaksopananku. Apakah Sasuke-san ada?"_ kali ini Sakura berbicara lebih spesifik lagi.

"Ooh, Sasuke? Dia sedang mandi saat ini." Jelas Mikoto dengan suara lembut.

" _E-eh?_ _Mandi? Aduh bagaimana ini."_ pikiran Sakura serasa melayang kemana-mana, berpikiran yang macam-macam saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, yang menerima teleponnya adalah seorang perempuan dan saat ini Sasuke sedang mandi. _"Maafkan saya kalau sudah mengganggu anda."_

Mikoto cukup dibuat bingung dengan keadaan saat ini. Mikoto yakin ponsel Sasuke tadi berada dikamarnya. Dia berpikir cepat bahwa ponsel ini pastilah milik rekan kerja Sasuke. Buru-buru segera dia koreksi.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar. Apakah anda teman kerja Sasuke? Ada yang perlu disampaikan pada anak saya?" jelas Mikoto panjang lebar masih dengan nada lembut. Sedikit berhati-hati pada kalimat yang dia lontarkan.

" _Anak?"_ batin Sakura dalam hati. Kali ini giliran Sakura yang berpikir cepat. _"_ _Aaa.._ _Jadi ibunya Sasuke, ya."_

"Iya benar. Begini, ponsel saya rupanya terjatuh di mobil Sasuke-san." Jelas Sakura selanjutnya. Setidaknya dia lega ponselnya sudah ditemukan.

"Aa.. begitu. Nanti akan saya sampaikan pada Sasuke untuk segera mengembalikannya." Mikoto meletakkan jas Sasuke ke tempat cucian kotor kemudian berjalan perlahan ke ruang keluarga. Disitu ada Fugaku dan Itachi yang sedang mengobrol masalah pekerjaan. "Maaf, dengan siapa saya berbicara?" Mikoto duduk bergabung bersama mereka.

Sakura lupa memperkenalkan dirinya. Dia tersenyum kaku menyadari kesalahannya. _"Maaf, saya lupa memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Sakura Haruno."_

"Sungguh nama yang bagus." Mikoto tersenyum, yang tentu saja tidak diketahui oleh Sakura. "Ada pesan yang lain, Haruno-san?"

" _Tidak, nyonya. Maafkan saya kalau sudah mengganggu anda."_ Sakura merasa cukup kikuk menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Menghadapi banyak orang sudah biasa bagi dirinya tetapi entah kenapa rasanya berbeda kali ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, Haruno-san."

" _Baiklah kalau begitu. Maaf telah merepotkan. Terima kasih dan selamat malam, nyonya."_

"Iya, selamat malam." Setelah percakapan terputus, Mikoto menatap layar ponsel. Menampilkan wallpaper wajah Sakura. "Cantiknya." Ucap Mikoto tiba-tiba yang membuat Fugaku dan Itachi menoleh seketika.

"Siapa, ma?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Sakura Haruno." Jawab Mikoto singkat yang membuat Itachi sedikit tak paham dengan nama asing yang baru saja disebutkan oleh Mikoto.

"Hm? Siapa?" Itachi meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Teman kerja Sasuke."

"Oh, ya?" Itachi mendekatkan diri pada Mikoto. Mencoba melihat wajah perempuan yang dimaksud oleh ibunya. "Coba lihat, ma."

Itachi meraih ponsel yang disodorkan oleh ibunya, melihat wajah yang terpampang di ponsel layar datar berwarna putih itu.

"Mama benar." Senyum mengembang seketika, niat jahil kembali memenuhi isi kepalanya. Hitung-hitung sebagai refreshing karena pekerjaan yang membuatnya cukup lelah.

Sasuke yang baru saja mandi segera menghampiri anggota keluarganya, ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Tentu dengan wajah yang penuh ketidaktahuan. Ibunya hanya tersenyum pada Sasuke ketika pria itu duduk bergabung bersama mereka.

Tawa jahil menghiasi wajah Itachi ketika dia bertatapan dengan Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa? Tertawa tidak jelas begitu." Ucapnya pada Itachi.

"Pacarmu cantik juga." Itachi mulai melancarkan godaannya yang membuat Sasuke sedikit berpikir.

"Pacar?" Sasuke minta Itachi menjelaskan secara gamblang.

"Merah muda, ya." Itachi mulai memberikan ciri-ciri perempuan yang dimaksud.

"Merah muda? Apa? Siapa?" Sasuke sedikit berpikir ke arah Sakura, boss-nya. Tapi dia menepis pikirannya itu karena Itachi pasti belum mengenal Sakura.

"Bermata hijau jernih." Itachi berkata dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Mikoto hanya tersenyum saja melihat kejahilan Itachi sedang Fugaku sedang sibuk membaca koran yang terbit hari ini.

Alis Sasuke mengernyit. "Merah muda? Bermata hijau?" ucap Sasuke pelan. Dia menatap Itachi datar. Mungkinkah kakaknya ini sedang mengintai perjalanannya ke Kamakura hari ini. Matanya memicing menatap Itachi.

"Wajahmu menakutkan, Sasuke." Kedua tangan Itachi bersidekap, menanti respon Sasuke selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Sasuke menanggapi santai ulah kakaknya. Cengiran Itachi bertambah semakin lebar. Dia semakin bersemangat untuk lebih menggoda adiknya.

"Jangan memasang wajah konyol seperti itu." Sasuke menatap wajah Itachi datar. Menduga apa yang akan dilakukan Itachi selanjutnya. Sasuke melempar bantal sofa ke arah Itachi yang seketika berhasil ditepis oleh kakaknya. Dia berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih.

"Sakura." Ucap Itachi tiba-tiba. Sasuke seketika tersedak. "Uhuk..uhuk." Dia memandang Itachi dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Kenapa Itachi berkata seperti itu. Bayangan Sakura tiba-tiba melintas di pikirannya.

"Dia cantik ya, ma." Itachi terkikik geli sembari mengerling ke arah Mikoto. Sasuke berjalan mendekat, kembali ke ruang keluarga.

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan?" ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Menurutmu?"

"Tch." Sudah cukup Sasuke dibuat kesal hari ini. Tak hanya Sakura, kakaknya itu juga menguji kesabarannya dengan menggodanya habis-habisan.

"Sudah Itachi, kau jangan terlalu berlebihan." Mikoto akhirnya membuka suara. Tak ingin berlarut-larut hingga pada akhirnya membuat mood Sasuke menjadi buruk. Dia tahu persis sifat anak-anaknya. Sasuke beralih menatap Mikoto dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Tadi teman kerjamu yang bernama Sakura Haruno menelepon." Mikoto mulai menjelaskan.

"Eh?" buru-buru Sasuke akan melesat ke kamarnya, dia menduga apakah Sakura menelepon karena masalah pekerjaan yang penting, namun langkahnya terhenti oleh interupsi dari Itachi.

"Oi Sasuke..ponselnya terjatuh di dalam mobilmu." Itachi menggoyang-goyangkan ponsel Sakura pelan, seolah-olah sebagai umpan agar Sasuke mendekat pada dirinya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sasuke segera berlari menuju Itachi untuk merebut ponsel milik Sakura. Pergulatan kecil terjadi ketika Sasuke berusaha merebut ponsel itu dari tangan Itachi. Fugaku yang melihat tingkah kedua anak laki-lakinya hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Berikan padaku, baka." Sasuke mulai merasa sedikit kesal. Chloe yang berada pada keranjang tidurnya terbangun karena mendengar pertengkaran kecil kakak beradik itu. Menggeliatkan badan tambunnya pelan kemudian menguap kecil, memperlihatkan gigi runcingnya yang mungil. Keempat kaki kecilnya berjalan ke arah sang nyonya rumah, Mikoto. Melompat ke pangkuan Mikoto untuk mendapatkan belaian lembut seperti yang biasa dia dapatkan. Chloe adalah seekor kucing Persia betina yang manis. Bulunya berwarna putih, lebat dan terasa lembut. Mikoto merawatnya dengan cukup baik.

"Jadi benar ya kalau kau pergi berkencan, pantas saja kau membersihkan mobilmu hingga mengkilap." Canda Itachi di sela-sela memperebutkan ponsel itu.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak berkencan. Dasar aniki bodoh."

Itachi tak percaya begitu saja. "Kenapa kau tak mengaku saja, Sasuke. Kau tak usah malu begitu pada keluargamu."

"Tch. Menyebalkan." Sasuke tak berhasil merebutnya dari tangan Itachi. Dia kalah gesit. Mikoto hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua sembari tersenyum, tangannya mengelus punggung Chloe.

Ponsel Sakura tiba-tiba berbunyi, bukan panggilan masuk melainkan surel dari seseorang. Dengan langkah cepat Sasuke merebut ponsel itu karena saat ini Itachi sedang lengah, perhatiannya tertuju pada bunyi ponsel. Barang yang menjadi rebutan kini beralih ke tangan Sasuke. Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan, tapi secara tak sengaja tangannya menyentuh pesan itu sehingga secara otomatis membuka isi email tersebut dan membuat Sasuke secara tak sengaja ikut membacanya.

 _From :_ _red_ _-_ _gaara_

 _To :_ _sakura_ _-_ _haruno_

 _Subject : no subject_

 _Message :_

 _My sweet Cherry_ _! Bagaimana kabarmu? K_ _enapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau kau sudah pulang ke Jepang?_ _Ah.._ _Dasar kau ini. Aku akan berkunjung ke rumahmu hari Minggu. Sediakan waktumu untukku_ _, aku tahu karena kau ini tipe perempuan yang sok sibuk sekali. Jarang sekali menelepon atau mengirim surel untukku. Omong-omong sudah lama aku tak mengunjungi Paman dan Bibi, maaf bukannya aku tak bersedia tapi karena aku terlalu sibuk mengurusi pasienku. Bagaimana kabar mereka? Baik-baik saja, kan? Sampaikan salamku untuk Paman dan Bibi, ya… Err- dan juga DiCaprio. Kuharap kita bisa bermain bersama dengannya._ _Miss you_ _…_

Senyum kemenangan kini berubah menjadi kemuraman. Entah kenapa tapi Sasuke tidak menyukai isi email itu. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Apa-apaan itu? Bermain bersama? Terlihat kekanakan sekali, pikir Sasuke.

"Aku mau tidur." ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba yang membuat Itachi dan Mikoto sedikit merasa heran dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke. Itachi yang mengetahui adiknya seperti itu tak berniat untuk kembali menjahilinya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sasuke menaruh ponsel Sakura diatas nakas, bersebelahan dengan ponselnya. Dia berniat untuk segera pergi ke alam mimpi. Baru akan memakai selimut, dirinya dikejutkan kembali oleh pesan yang masuk ke ponsel milik Sakura. Karena diliputi dengan rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi, Sasuke membuka isi pesan itu. Terlihat lancang memang namun dia akan menjelaskan pada Sakura esok hari ketika bertemu di kantor, alasan tidak sengaja mungkin akan dia sampaikan pada bossnya. Alasan yang sangat klise. Selain itu, mungkin saja ada pesan penting yang ditujukan untuk Sakura. Sasuke mulai membuka isi email itu.

 _From :_ _sai_ _-_ _shimura_

 _To :_ _sakura_ _-_ _haruno_

 _Message :_

 _Hei_ _,_ _jele_ _k!_ _Bagaimana keadaanmu?_ _Aku akan segera kembali ke Jepang, urusanku di Paris sudah selesai. Aku tadi memberitahu Gaara tentang kepulanganmu. Ternyata kau tidak bilang kepadanya, hm?_ _Kau tahu,_ _Ino juga akan pulang bersamaku._ _Dan berkaitan tentang hal itu, b_ _isakah kau bilang pada_ _nya_ _untuk tidak menguntit kemanapun aku pergi?_ _Ah, mungkin menguntit terdengar cukup kasar tapi sikapnya i_ _tu_ _sudah_ _sangat menggangguku._ _Dia gadis yang sangat manja dan menyebalkan. Terkadang juga suka mencampuri urusanku. Aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu kali ini._

 _Oh, ya. Apartemen milikmu yang ada di Paris sudah selesai aku urus. Ada seorang pria dari Marseille yang bersedia untuk menyewanya. Kupasang dengan harga tinggi dan kau tahu? Dia setuju! Tanpa penawaran. Aku hebat, kan? Bagus sekali kau memilih di bisnis property seperti ini, Sakura._ _Aku akan mengabarimu_ _lagi_ _dan kalau ada waktu aku akan mampir ke rumahmu. Sudah lama tidak bertemu Paman Kizashi dan Bibi Mebuki. Jaa..._

Setelah selesai membaca, diletakkannya kembali ponsel itu diatas nakas. Menghela napas perlahan. Menatap ke langit-langit atap kamar tidurnya. Dia mulai berpikir. Sebuah apartemen di Paris? Sakura pastilah gadis yang sangat kaya. Sudah pasti pula menjadi gadis idaman bagi banyak pria. Seperti Gaara, DiCaprio dan Sai misalnya. Tiga nama laki-laki asing kini membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran. Apa hubungan diantara mereka? Sedekat manakah mereka? Menghela napas lagi, dia meyakinkan pada dirinya untuk tidak terlalu berlebihan memikirkan hal itu. Toh itu bukan menjadi urusannya. Dia tak berhak untuk ikut campur. Memangnya siapa dia? Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya pegawai biasa sebuah perusahaan dan menjadi bawahan Sakura. Segera dia membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Menepis udara dingin yang dapat mengganggu kenyamanan tidurnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke melihat jam dinding yang terpantul sedikit cahaya remang-remang dari lampu tidurnya. Jam 11.45 malam. Dia tidak bisa tidur. Berulangkali berganti posisi tidur tapi itu tak membuahkan hasil untuk segera membawanya ke alam mimpi. Apakah ia terkena insomnia? Layaknya Naruto yang tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan masalahnya?

Perlahan Sasuke mulai menutup kedua matanya. Bagus, rasa kantuk yang dinanti sekarang datang. Baru akan tertidur, tiba-tiba dia dikagetkan oleh bunyi dering sebuah ponsel. Bukan dari ponselnya, melainkan ponsel milik Sakura. Sekarang apa lagi? Sasuke akan mengabaikannya, membiarkan ponsel itu berdering lama. Toh nanti akan berhenti berdering dengan sendirinya bila tak diangkat. Hampir tengah malam begini siapa gerangan yang menelepon? Klien perusahaan-kah? Atau orang penting lainnya? Suara dering itu pun berhenti. Sasuke bernapas lega, kini ia bisa melanjutkan tidurnya kembali. Namun dugaannya ternyata salah. Ponsel itu berdering kembali.

"Aaarrghh." teriak Sasuke frustasi. Segera ia menyambar ponsel Sakura dan dengan lancang –sekali lagi berniat untuk me-reject atau mematikan ponsel. Sasuke melihat nama yang tertera di layar. GAARA. Pria yang mengirim surel tadi. Oke, angkat atau matikan? Sedikit rasa penasaran berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Mungkin saja dia kekasih Sakura. Tapi itu TIDAK MUNGKIN. Sakura sendiri yang mengaku bahwa dia belum mempunyai seorang kekasih. Siapa dia? Calon kekasih? Hah, menggelikan. Sementara Sasuke berpikir, ponsel itu tetap berdering. Tch! Sungguh mengganggu. Akhirnya sebuah keputusan Sasuke ambil. Telunjuk tangan kanannya menekan tombol berwarna hijau. Ponsel itu didekatkan kearah telinganya. Sasuke hanya diam membisu, tak mengatakan kata _'Halo'_ sebagaimana layaknya orang menerima sebuah panggilan telepon. Menantikan suara dari seberang sana berujar.

" _Moshi-moshi…Sakura?"_

Sasuke tetap berdiam diri.

" _Ini aku Gaara, saat ini aku sedang mendapat tugas jaga malam di rumah sakit. Apa aku mengganggumu? Kenapa kau tidak membalas surel dariku? Disini sangat membosankan."_ Gaara menanti jawaban dari Sakura. Yang bisa ia dengarkan hanyalah keadaan yang sunyi, tanpa suara.

" _Halo?"_ terdengar lagi suara Gaara. Karena tak ingin ada masalah diantara mereka berdua maka mau tak mau Sasuke akan angkat bicara.

"Hn. Halo." Sasuke menjawab singkat dengan nada datar.

Gaara sedikit terkaget. Dia menegakkan punggungnya dari kursi yang ia duduki di ruang UGD.

' _Eh?! Suara laki-laki?'_ pikir Gaara. _'Dimana Sakura? Tak mungkin aku salah sambung.'_

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Gaara

"Dan kau siapa?" balas Sasuke. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa malah berbicara hal bodoh seperti itu. Mungkin karena saat ini dia dalam keadaan mengantuk jadi wajar saja tanpa pikir panjang dia berbicara seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau balik bertanya padaku." Gaara membalas dengan sedikit nada tinggi. "Mana Sakura?" lanjutnya. Baiklah, saat ini kepala Gaara dipenuhi oleh pemikiran yang membuat dirinya cemas. Dia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Sakura dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. _"Bukan suara Sai dan juga Paman Kizashi."_

"Dia.." belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, Gaara memotongnya.

" _Kau? Kalian? Jangan-jangan."_ tuding Gaara tanpa adanya kejelasan.

"Eh? Begini…" Suara Sasuke terpotong lagi oleh suara dari seberang

" _Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan bersama? Kalian tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam, kan?"_

"Hah? Apa maksudmu dengan kata _'macam-macam'_ , kami…."

" _Awas kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura, aku akan mencarimu dan memberikanmu pelajaran."_

"Hei, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku." Sasuke hendak menjelaskan duduk permasalahannya.

" _Mana Sakura? Apa dia sudah tidur?"_ Tanya Gaara menggebu-gebu

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke ragu. "Mungkin." Dia menjawab sembari melihat jam.

" _Ha?!"_

Sasuke merasa tak punya kesempatan untuk menjawab.

" _Apa maksudmu. Dengar ya…"_

Tuutt..tuutt…

Sasuke memutuskan pembicaraan dan dengan segera mematikan ponsel itu. "Berisik. Biar Sakura saja yang menjelaskan." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Dia menatap ponsel Sakura yang kini dalam keadaan _off_.

Setelah mendengar bunyi pemutusan sambungan telepon, Gaara hanya diam mengamati ponselnya. Seorang perawat yang menemaninya hanya mengamati Gaara dengan tatapan heran.

"Siapa dia?" / "Siapa dia?"

Ujar Sasuke dan Gaara bersamaan dengan tempat yang berbeda.

.

.

.

To be continued

Indonesia, 13 September 2016


	7. Tsundere Asam Manis

A/N :

Terimakasih atas review/komentar dari kalian yang kebanyakan berisi menyalahkan dan menyudutkan saya. Pasti kalian menulisnya dengan dilandasi perasaan emosi semata. Tidak terima atas keputusan saya. Terrr~lalu...

Saya tidak bermaksud latah atau ikut-ikutan author lain alias tidak tahu apa-apa bila author lain juga beralih ke WP.

Apa tidak boleh saya beralih ke WP? **Suka-suka saya, dong**

Kenapa saya memilih WP? **Persamaan persepsi**

Kalian bisa sesuka hati bahkan berkali-kali membaca fanfic di FFN maupun WP dengan **BEBAS** dan **GRATIS**? **YA**

Kalian **membayar** saya untuk sebuah fanfic? **TIDAK, FREE without FEE**

Lantas, kalian berhak memberi masukan yang menyakiti hati saya? **NO! Teganya...Teganya...Teganya...kalian padaku.**

Setidaknya di WP saya tidak akan bertemu dengan orang yang memberi review tanpa nama alias **guest** , **Guest** dan **GUEST**. Saya tidak suka 'PENAMPAKAN'. Opo gak dikei jeneng to mbek wong tuwa-mu? Jeneng samaran yo gak masalah

Kita tidak mengenal secara pribadi jadi hargailah orang lain. Apapun itu bentuknya. Jadi berilah nama pada review kalian, dengan begitu saya akan mengingatnya dan kita bisa menjadi teman. Siapa tahu kita berkomunikasi di grup fb yang sama denganku (BFSS dan SSL).

Saya tunggu-tunggu kenapa tidak ada yang memberi review menyenangkan seperti ini, _"Hai Misa, terimakasih atas fanficnya. Saya sangat terhibur sekali. Tapi tolong dong, jangan beralih ke yang lain ya ^^"_

atau

 _"Kak Misa yang cantik, baik hati dan tidak sombong, tetap di ffn dong ^_^"_

Review koyo ngono wae aku wis seneng banget, tapi kok yo rak enek blas ik. Mbok yo ditambahi emoticon ngguyu opo piye-lah. Malah ngei review sing marai atiku lara. Hufth.

Ada plus minusnya antara Ffn dan WP. Pastinya kalian sudah tahu. Saya sudah bergabung dengan WP sejak bulan Mei 2016. Dan baru kali ini akan saya isi cerita, dengan "My Boss" sebagai debut. Banyak penulis senior di WP, mungkin saya bisa bertukar pengalaman disana. Selain itu, **Persamaan Persepsi**. Di WP tersedia tampilan gambar atau video yang berbeda tiap chapternya, jadi readers bisa mengerti apa yang saya maksud seperti tampilan rumah Sakura, rumah Sasuke, apartemen Sakura bergaya Shabby Chic, apartemen Sasuke bergaya Skandinavia, baju yang mereka pakai dan lain sebagainya.

Saya juga bisa mengetahui persebaran demografi pembaca mengenai umur, negara dan jenis kelamin (WP), kalau di FFN tidak sedetil itu. Ternyata, banyak di bawah usia 20 tahun yang membaca ckckck...

Bila boleh memilih, antara Fanfiction dan Wattpad...

Jelas sebagai reader dan author, saya akan lebih memilih... **FANFICTION**.net

Tidak dapat dipungkiri. Alasannya, FFN itu lebih sederhana (simple), rapi namun Sistematis. Saya lebih enjoy di FFN.

Ya, pada akhirnya...saya akan melanjutkannya disini, juga di WP. :P

Rak usah protes meneh, awas keh.

* * *

 **My Boss**

 **[Chapter 7]**

 **"Tsundere Asam Manis"**

.

.

.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, pria itu membereskan berkas-berkasnya. Sebisa mungkin diatur dalam map rekam medis agar tidak terselip bila suatu saat dibutuhkan. Rasa kantuk saat ini membebani kedua matanya, itu salah satu resiko yang harus dia ambil tapi hal tersebut tak menjadikannya penghalang untuk segera bergegas.

"Maaf Ayako, aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada hal yang mendesak, kalau ada pasien gawat darurat tolong segera hubungi dokter Ebina." Ujar pria berambut merah ketika berada di ruang piket perawat. Dia segera berlalu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari perawat yang bernama Ayako tersebut.

Gaara –pria itu, segera mengemudikan mobil impor mewahnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Pikirannya terbagi menjadi dua, antara jalan dan perempuan itu. Jalanan lengang karena masih pagi hari.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil sedan yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya tiba di halaman rumah yang cukup luas. Sebuah rumah tradisional milik pribadi yang kini jarang dijumpai. Tidak sebanyak di Kyoto atau Kanazawa. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di area parkir, dia segera membuka pagar dari kayu yang diatur secara vertikal dan tersusun rapi kerapatannya, tampak sekali bahwa itu adalah pagar tempo dulu yang masih terawat dengan baik hingga sekarang.

Tak perlu ia bersusah payah untuk mengetuk pintu atau memencet bel terlebih dahulu karena para penghuni rumah sudah mengenal dia sejak kecil –bahkan sejak dilahirkan. Rumah berlantai 2 tersebut berusia sekitar 135 tahun. Dengan waktu yang terbilang lama (satu abad lebih) maka rumah itu dirombak besar-besaran, tentunya dengan bantuan arsitek agar tampak lebih modern namun tidak meninggalkan kesan tradisional. Keluarga Haruno mempercayakan renovasi rumahnya pada arsitek Eitaro Kurahasi yang dijuluki "Si Ahli Renovasi Rumah Kuno" dan tentunya dengan dana yang lumayan banyak. Tempat parkir kendaraan (garasi) yang berada setelah pintu gerbang utama terbuat dari kayu sehingga memberi kesan natural selain itu juga agar awet serta tahan terhadap angin dan salju. Tak lupa terdapat pohon ginkgo, menambah kesan segar nan asri. Bebatuan berwarna hitam dan putih melengkapi jalan setapak menuju halaman rumah.

"Ohayou." ujar Gaara begitu memasuki genkan dan mengganti sepatu kerjanya dengan sandal rumah. Dia melihat deretan sandal rumah yang rapi begitu akan menaiki lantai rumah yang terpaut beberapa senti lebih tinggi daripada genkan. Sengaja ditata seperti itu dengan alasan untuk menyambut tamu yang hendak berkunjung ke rumah tersebut. Terdapat rangkaian bunga yang sangat cantik menghiasi sisi kanan dan kiri dinding genkan. Kesannya cantik, sederhana namun elegan. Rangkaian bunga tersebut ditempatkan di dinding agak menjorok kedalam serta disorot oleh lampu berwarna kuning lembut. Ikebana tersebut merupakan hasil tangan Mebuki, yang merupakan seorang ahli Ikebana terkenal. Sapaan Gaara tak ada tanggapan dari siapapun. Sepi. Ia menaruh mantel yang digunakan pada lemari (getabako) yang berada ditengah, membagi dua ruangan yang berbeda. Gaara berpikir mungkin mereka sedang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Dia akan masuk lebih dalam ke rumah itu, menggeser pintu kertas sebelah kanan dan sejurus kemudian senyumnya mengembang ketika dia mendengar suara perempuan itu –Sakura. Suaranya terdengar cukup keras. Pria itu tersenyum simpul.

"Ah! Tuan muda Gaara, kapan anda datang?" terdengar suara Ayame dengan nada terkejutnya ketika berpapasan dengan Gaara di roka. Dia membungkukkan badannya, memberi hormat.

"Baru saja Ayame." balas Gaara sembari memberikan senyuman manisnya.

"Nona muda sedang bersama Nyonya disana." Ucap Ayame sembari menunjukkan tempat dimana Sakura dan Mebuki berada. Dia tahu bila Gaara sedang mencari Sakura. "Nona dan Nyonya sedang berargumentasi satu sama lain." lanjutnya.

"Hhh~...seperti biasanya. Baiklah, aku akan kesana." Dengan segera Gaara menuju ke ruang keluarga.

.

.

.

"Mom, kenapa aku tak boleh membawanya?"

"Memang kau bisa merawatnya?"

"Tentu saja. Cukup memberi makan setiap hari dan mengganti pasirnya secara rutin."

"Hanya itu?" gaya bicara Mebuki cukup meremehkan menanggapi jawaban dari anaknya.

"Memang ada yang lainnya?"

"Kau tahu jadwal vaksinasinya?"

"Uhm,,,tidak." jawab Sakura dengan nada polos

Mebuki tersenyum sombong. Sakura pasti tidak tahu menahu tentang anjing peliharaannya.

"Kau tahu salon langganannya?"

"Salon?"

"Salonnya berada di daerah Ginza dan itu sangat mahal sekali."

"Kenapa dia harus pergi ke salon segala?" Sakura menatap DiCaprio yang saat ini sedang berdiri disamping kaki Mebuki sambil mengibas-ibaskan ekornya.

"Kalau tidak pergi ke salon maka bulunya tidak akan seindah sekarang. Kukunya tidak akan terawat dengan baik, Sakura. Bagaimana jika ia tinggal bersamamu? Ibu jamin dia akan stress. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatannya. Kau mengerti?"

"Sampai sejauh itukah efeknya?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa,kan? Lebih baik, dia bersama ibu. Waktu masih SMA, kau merawatnya tidak cukup benar."

"Selamat pagi. Apa aku mengganggu?" suara bass terdengar di telinga Sakura dan Mebuki

Secara spontan, Sakura dan Mebuki memalingkan mukanya kearah sumber suara –Gaara.

"Gaara!" teriak Sakura, sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan Gaara yang tiba-tiba. Seulas senyum terpatri di bibirnya.

Gaara masuk ke ruang itu. "Maaf menyela pembicaraan kalian berdua. Bibi, bagaimana kabarmu?" Gaara mendekat dan memberi salam pada Mebuki.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Gaara. Bibi baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan kabarmu?" jawab Mebuki dengan senyum yang menampakkan deretan giginya.

"Sehat Bibi."

"Kelihatannya kau sibuk sekali hingga jarang menemui Paman dan Bibi."

"Begitulah, pekerjaanku sangatlah banyak. Maaf, baru sekarang menyempatkan diri berkunjung kemari." Balas Gaara sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ahahaha... Bibi memakluminya. Ayo duduklah bersama kami." Mebuki mempersilakan Gaara untuk duduk bersama mereka.

"Baik, Bibi." Sahut Gaara.

Ruang keluarga tersebut berisi meja panjang dari kayu, kursi-kursinya terbuat pula dari kayu berwarna putih dengan ukiran cantik berwarna emas. Pada dinding terdapat beberapa lukisan Jepang pada zaman Meiji. Peninggalan nenek moyang Sakura serta guci-guci mewah melengkapi pada sudut-sudut dinding, tak lupa pula hasil rangkaian Mebuki terpajang di ruangan itu. Ada juga ruangan lain beralaskan tatami, dapat berfungsi sebagai ruang keluarga maupun ruang tamu. Tergantung banyak tidaknya tamu yang datang berkunjung.

"Kau tidak bertanya tentang kabarku?" ucap Sakura ketika Gaara duduk disampingnya. Pria itu tertawa ringan.

"Baiklah, nona muda Sakura. Bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa Gaara dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Baik." Balas Sakura dengan sikap penuh percaya diri. "Jadi, kenapa pagi-pagi sekali kau kesini?" lanjutnya tanpa basa-basi. Sifatnya sangat mirip dengan tokoh Damyoji Tsukasa.

Mebuki segera berpaling pada Sakura. "Sakura, bukan begitu caranya menyambut tamu." ucap Mebuki sembari menyeruput teh yang disediakan oleh Ayame.

"Dia bukan tamu, dia adalah Gaara." bela Sakura untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tetap saja, perlakukanlah Gaara dengan baik." Mebuki adalah tipe wanita yang menjunjung tinggi sopan santun.

"Baik, maafkan aku." Ucap Sakura lirih. "Uhm, bisakah kita mulai sarapan? Aku tak bisa berlama-lama Mom."

"Memang kau mau kemana?" tanya Gaara sembari meminum teh yang baru saja diberikan oleh Ayame

"Kerja."

"Aaa..."jawab Gaara singkat dengan melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Sakura saat ini. "Dengan memakai pakaian itu?" Yang dimaksud oleh Gaara adalah yukata santai yang saat ini sedang Sakura kenakan.

"Tentu saja tidak." sanggah Sakura

"Baiklah, ibu akan meminta nenek Chiyo untuk segera menyiapkannya. Ikutlah sarapan bersama kami, Gaara."

"Tentu, terimakasih Bibi."

"Tunggu Mom," Sakura memanggil Mebuki ketika ia melihat ibunya akan menuju ke ruang makan.

"Apalagi, Sakura?"

"Aku akan tetap membawa DiCaprio bersamaku."

"Tidak. Ibu tidak akan mengizinkan."

"Dia anjingku, Mom."

"Besok Ibu sudah ada janji dengan toko perhiasan anjing di Ginza."

"Lalu?"

"Ibu sudah memesankan perhiasan mahal untuknya. Dia akan mendapatkan kalung berliannya disana dan Ibu akan memasangkannya segera di leher DiCaprio."

"Hah?!" Sakura dan Gaara terkejut tak percaya.

"Kau dengar, Gaara? DiCaprio akan memakai kalung berlian?"canda Sakura dengan tawa kecil yang dbuat-buat.

"Wow." jawab Gaara dengan wajah takjub. "Seperti cihuahua milik Paris Hilton saja." lanjutnya lirih.

"Seperti yang dilakukan teman-teman Ibu lainnya." Mebuki menyeringai. "Ayo DiCaprio." ajak Mebuki yang dibalas gonggongan. Anjing itu dengan setia berjalan di belakang Mebuki.

"Hmm.. Mommy dan geng sosialitanya." Sakura menegaskan perkataan ibunya barusan setelah melihat wajah Gaara yang penuh tanda tanya.

Setelah Mebuki berlalu, pria itu segera memeluk Sakura dengan erat. "Sakura~.."

"Bodoh, kita bukan anak kecil lagi." elak Sakura yang masih dalam dekapan Gaara. Kakinya akan menginjak kaki Gaara, namun Gaara lebih gesit sehingga terhindar dari injakkan maut Sakura.

"Kau tidak berubah, masih saja ketus seperti biasanya." Gaara melepaskan pelukannya sembari memasang wajah cemberut. "Kau tidak rindu padaku? Dasar si Tsundere."

.

.

.

Bruukk...

Gaara menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang milik Sakura.

"Ahh~..Nyaman sekali ranjangmu ini, Sakura." Tubuh Gaara berbaring sedangkan kedua kakinya menjuntai ke lantai. Kedua tangannya bergerak naik turun diatas sprei seakan-akan menikmati lembutnya sprei berwarna merah itu.

"Jadi kau kemari hanya untuk menumpang tidur?"

"Ten-tentu saja tidak," setelah mendengar kata-kata Sakura barusan, pria itu segera menegakkan tubuhnya, duduk di pinggir ranjang. Sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dokter muda yang tampan itu nampak menggemaskan.

Tentu saja Gaara datang ke rumah Sakura dengan sebuah alasan.

"Aku ingin bertanya, kemana kau semalam?" telisik Gaara pada Sakura yang kini sedang merias wajahnya di meja rias.

"Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu. Tentu saja disini." Sakura menegaskan

"Disini? Di rumah ini?"

"Tentu, memang di rumah siapa lagi?"

"Oh, benarkah? Aku menghubungimu semalam, bahkan mengirim surel. Tapi kau tahu, ketika aku meneleponmu, yang menjawab adalah seorang pria!"

"Lalu?" Sakura menjawab dengan santainya

"Lalu? Tentu saja aku khawatir padamu, Sakura!" Ujar Gaara sedikit menggebu-nggebu.

"Nyatanya aku baik-baik saja."

"Ada orang yang mengkhawatirkanmu namun kenapa kau bisa setenang itu? Dasar, perempuan tanpa emosi." ujar Gaara dengan masih memasang wajah cemberutnya. "Kau juga tidak memberitahu tentang kepulanganmu, untung saja Sai memberitahuku." lanjutnya masih dengan nada sebal.

"Itu pasti Uchiha." jawab Sakura yang mengacuhkan kalimat Gaara barusan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yang menjawab teleponmu."

"U? U..siapa?"

"U-chi-ha."

"Hm? Apa dia pacarmu?"

"Tentu saja... BUKAN." jawab Sakura tegas

"Temanmu?"Gaara membaringkan tubuhnya lagi keatas ranjang.

"Rekan kerja." jawab Sakura singkat.

"Aaa…" ucap Gaara lirih. Setidaknya dia merasa lega bila Sakura baik-baik saja.

"Kapan kau punya pacar?"Gaara bertanya kembali layaknya seorang wartawan.

"Kapan-kapan." Sakura menimpali dengan santainya

Bukan bertanya dengan kata "Apa" melainkan "Kapan", pria itu sungguh penasaran dengan kehidupan asmara Sakura meskipun dia sendiri juga belum mempunyai kekasih.

"Paman Kizashi kemana?" tanya Gaara lagi

"Menengok sapi-sapinya." jelas Sakura sembari mengoleskan lipstik ke bibir

"Hokaido, ya." sahut Gaara dengan suara yang semakin lirih. Mata hijaunya sayup-sayup ingin minta segera diistirahatkan. Sarapan lezat buatan nenek Chiyo yang berupa nasi putih, sup miso, ikan ekor kuning bakar serta tempura sayur bercampur akar burdock sungguh membuat perutnya kenyang.

"Bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke kantor? Aku berencana untuk tidak membawa mobil." ucap Sakura ketika selesai merias diri, setelah itu berniat untuk berganti pakaian kerja. Ucapan Sakura tidak mendapat jawaban dari Gaara. Perempuan itu berpaling melihat lawan bicaranya yang kini sudah tertidur. Senyum menghiasi bibir Sakura ketika melihatnya.

"Dasar." Sakura mendekat ke ranjang, menaikkan kedua kaki Gaara dan memakaikan selimut hangatnya. Pria itu tidur dengan sangat nyenyak. Dengkuran halus keluar dari bibirnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta Paman Sora saja untuk mengantarku." gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Tiga buah koper besar berjejer rapi di dekat lemari pakaian. Sakura berniat tinggal di apartemen perusahaan yang menjadi salah satu fasilitas bagi para pegawai. Apartemen perusahaan berbeda berdasarkan jabatan yang ada. Semakin tinggi jabatan maka semakin luas dan mewah apartemen yang didapat. Setidaknya dengan tinggal disana, jarak antara tempat tinggal dan kantor tidak terlalu jauh. Tokyo adalah kota yang sangat sibuk, warga Jepang beranggapan bahwa waktu sangat berharga. Biaya hidup yang tinggi menjadikan mereka harus bekerja keras demi memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari. Etos kerja yang harus diteladani oleh semua orang, bahkan seluruh dunia.

"Ayame, tolong nanti sore kau antarkan koper-koper yang ada di dalam kamarku menuju apartemen baruku. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti." Pinta Sakura pada Ayame yang diminta datang ke kamar Sakura.

"Dan Gaara, biarkan saja dia beristirahat disini." tambah Sakura

"Baik, nona." Ayame mengangguk menanggapi permintaan Sakura. Mereka berdua berbicara lirih agar tidak membangunkan Gaara.

"Terima kasih, ya. Ini untukmu." ucap Sakura seraya menyerahkan amplop merah kecil ke tangan Ayame.

"Apa ini, nona?" Ayame sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Sakura barusan

"Tambahan uang saku." jawab Sakura disertai dengan senyuman. "Kau sudah bekerja sangat keras untuk keluarga ini. Terimalah."

"Tapi, kerja kerasku tidak sebanding dengan kebaikan keluarga Haruno. Terimakasih, nona." Ayame membungkuk, pertanda ucapan terima kasih pada majikannya.

Segera Sakura pergi menemui ibunya untuk berpamitan, ia tidak ingin terjebak kemacetan.

"Mom, aku akan berangkat kerja."

"Iya, berhati-hatilah." ujar Mebuki sembari memotong tangkai bunga mawar yang masih terlihat segar. DiCaprio berada di samping Mebuki, anjing yang imut itu duduk diatas bantal khusus untuknya. Menemani dan mengamati kegiatan Mebuki.

Sakura membuang napas ketika melihat DiCaprio yang lebih 'memilih' ibunya daripada dirinya. Kalau diibaratkan hal ini seolah-olah seperti 'sang anak' yang lebih dekat dengan 'sang nenek' daripada dengan 'ibu kandung'. Hal itu wajar saja karena setiap hari DiCaprio selalu bersama ibunya.

"Ah, ya sebelum lupa. Bi-bisakah ibu membuatkanku bento?" pinta Sakura tiba-tiba yang sedikit mengejutkan Mebuki.

"Tak biasanya." Mebuki menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar

"Hanya ingin saja."

"Ibu akan meminta nenek Chiyo untuk membuatkannya untukmu."

"Tidak. Ah, maksudku aku ingin ibu yang membuatkannya untukku." Sakura teringat dengan bento milik Sasuke yang dibuatkan oleh ibunya.

"Lain kali saja, Sakura. Ibu saat ini sedang sibuk."

Lagi-lagi jawaban itu yang Sakura dengar. Secara tak langsung membuat Sakura merasa sedih, padahal permintaannya terbilang sederhana.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Sakura membungkuk hormat.

.

.

.

"Ma, orang ini melihatku terus-menerus." keluh Sasuke pada Mikoto. Keluarga Uchiha saat ini sedang sarapan bersama. Suasana yang semula hening mendadak menjadi ramai karena Sasuke mengadu pada ibunya.

Sontak, Mikoto melihat pada orang yang dimaksud oleh anak keduanya itu –Itachi.

Anak sulung pasangan Fugaku-Mikoto itu senang sekali menggoda Sasuke, seperti saat ini.

Dengan senyum yang ditutupi oleh tangannya, Itachi tak berhenti untuk menggoda Sasuke karena kejadian semalam. Permasalahan bermula pada ponsel Sakura yang terjatuh di mobil Sasuke.

"Aku rasa Sasuke sedang jatuh cinta, Ma." Itachi mengatakannya dengan terus terang. Menabuh genderang perang.

"Mulai lagi." Sasuke menggerutu sebal.

Mikoto hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku kedua anak lelakinya yang seperti anjing dan kucing. Fugaku tidak meributkan kejadian ini karena sedari kecil mereka selalu saja seperti ini, terbawa hingga beranjak dewasa. Fugaku sedang menikmati sarapannya dengan sebuah koran tak lepas dari tangannya. Mengikuti berita terbaru perkembangan dunia kriminalitas.

"Aku ini seorang polisi, Sasuke. Jadi aku bisa menyelidiki perihal Sakura." Itachi mencoba menakut-nakuti

"Coba saja." jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Kau ini malu-malu kucing."

Sasuke terdiam, tak menanggapi.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Sakura, ya." tutur Itachi yang disertai cengiran lebar.

"Tentu saja...TIDAK." elak Sasuke dengan nada tegas.

"Kau ini."

"Tch. Mau punya pacar atau tidak, yang pasti aku tidak akan menceritakannya kepadamu." jawab Sasuke, masih dengan nada ketus. Semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipinya.

"Dasar, tsundere."

"Habiskan susumu, Sasuke." Perintah Mikoto. "Dan jangan kau ganggu adikmu, Itachi." Mikoto mencoba melerai. Tidak baik kalau pagi-pagi terdengar pertengkaran didalam rumah.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis penuh kemenangan mendengar omongan dari Mikoto barusan.

"Anak mama."

Mendengar ejekan dari kakaknya, kaki Sasuke segera menendang betis Itachi.

"Ouch." Erang pria berambut panjang itu.

"Rasakan." desis Sasuke

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Sasuke sudah bersiap diri untuk pergi ke kantor.

"Aku berangkat, Ma." Sasuke pamit pada ibunya yang saat ini sedang mencuci piring di dapur.

"Ya, berhati-hatilah Sasuke." ucap Mikoto sembari tetap melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Aku rasa, aku akan kembali ke apartemenku, Ma."

"E-eh? Kenapa Sasuke?" Tiba-tiba Mikoto menghentikan kegiatannya, mematikan kran dan berpaling pada Sasuke.

"Sudah lama aku tidak menempatinya. Pasti keadaannya sangat berantakan sekarang ini."

"Lalu siapa yang akan menemani mama untuk menonton drama Korea lagi?" suara Mikoto menunjukkan nada kekecewaan.

"Chloe." jawab Sasuke singkat

Mikoto menghela napas.

"Baiklah, kalau itu keputusanmu. Berikan kuncinya, biar mama bersihkan apartemenmu." Mikoto melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan mengelap meja makan.

"Kuncinya dibawa oleh Naruto, aku akan memintanya segera. Aku pergi dulu, takut ketinggalan kereta."

"Tidak membawa mobil?"

"Tidak."

"Hati-hati, Sasuke!" Mikoto setengah berteriak ketika pria itu buru-buru mengenakan jasnya sembari menuju ke genkan untuk memakai sepatu.

Sebenarnya ada alasan lain mengapa Sasuke jarang menempati apartemen perusahaan miliknya.

.

.

.

Jalanan riuh dengan suara lalu lalang kendaraan dan pejalan kaki. Para pegawai, anak sekolah, dan warga sipil lainnya membaur menjadi satu memenuhi jalanan di Tokyo. Aktivitas pagi hari yang sudah terbentuk sejak dahulu. Masyarakat Jepang lebih menyukai beraktivitas dengan menaiki kereta dan berjalan kaki. Udara pagi ini masih cukup dingin. Dua bulan lagi musim semi akan segera tiba dan udara akan mulai menghangat.

Dari kejauhan, Sasuke melihat Sakura yang akan memasuki pintu masuk kantor. Buru-buru ia berjalan lebih cepat agar bisa segera menyusul atasannya itu. Tidak ada maksud lain kecuali mengembalikan ponsel milik Sakura.

"Ini." Tangan Sasuke terulur pada Sakura. Di telapak tangannya tergenggam ponsel berwarna putih. Mereka bertemu di pintu masuk lift. Tak ada sapaan 'Selamat pagi' meluncur dari bibir Sasuke sebagaimana bawahan ketika bertemu dengan atasan. Sangat kaku.

"Ya, terima kasih." Sakura mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Sasuke.

"Tak sengaja aku membuka emailmu." Sasuke berkata dengan degup jantung yang sedikit berdetak lebih cepat. Takut Sakura akan memarahi dirinya.

"Ya." Jawab Sakura singkat sembari mengutak atik ponsel itu. Melihat isi kotak masuk pesan.

' _Hanya 'ya' saja?'_ batin Sasuke. _'Dia tidak marah kalau pesannya telah kubaca?'_ diam-diam pria itu melirik Sakura yang tidak banyak bicara. Kepala perempuan itu tertunduk melihat ke layar ponsel.

Pintu lift terbuka, beberapa pegawai termasuk Sakura dan Sasuke masuk kedalamnya. Keadaan sangat hening. Dengan jarak yang begitu dekat, Sasuke dapat mencium aroma wangi parfum yang Sakura pakai. Wangi ini sekarang terasa begitu familiar di hidungnya. Mereka berpisah di lantai yang berbeda.

Setelah sampai di ruangannya, Sakura segera mengecek agenda kegiatan yang harus dia lakukan di hari itu. "Matsuri, tolong hubungi Mabui. Saya ingin melaporkan hasil kunjungan ke Kamakura dan Mitsui dengan Pak Kakashi Hatake segera." Perintah Sakura pada sekretarisnya melalui telepon.

"Baik nona, segera saya laksanakan." jawab Matsuri.

Komputer yang berada diatas mejanya segera Sakura nyalakan, jari-jari lentiknya menari diatas keyboard, mengetik hasil kunjungannya bersama Sasuke. Dengan cepat segera dia tindaklanjuti.

.

.

.

 **Bandara Narita.**

 **14.30 PM**

Laki-laki tampan itu tiba bersama dengan seorang perempuan cantik berambut pirang, bertubuh seksi dan tinggi semampai. Cara berjalan perempuan itu layaknya seorang model yang berjalan di _runway_. Mereka mendapat tatapan mata dari para pengunjung di bandara Internasional itu. Layaknya sepasang selebritis papan atas. Sayangnya, tak nampak seperti itu.

" _Welcome to Japan."_ Laki-laki itu berkomentar. Tangannya menyeret koper besar.

"Tch. Lepaskan tanganmu, Ino." ucap pria itu sedikit kasar.

Tangan perempuan tersebut –Ino menggelayut dengan manja.

"Sai, kau tidak bisa bersikap manis sedikit saja?"

"Untukmu? Ti-dak." jawab pria yang bernama Sai.

"Apa yang tidak kau sukai dariku?"

"Banyak sekali."

"Apa?!" Ino tak percaya

"Dan kalau kusebutkan satu persatu, waktuku akan habis disini." ucap Sai dengan ketusnya. "Kita sudah saling mengenal cukup lama Ino, tapi entah mengapa kau itu sungguh wanita yang menyebalkan."

Mendengar kata-kata Sai barusan membuat Ino jengkel. Mereka berdua berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar.

"Sikapmu ini sungguh berkebalikan apabila bersama dengan Sakura." Ino berkeluh kesah

"Jangan kau samakan Sakura denganmu." Sai berkomentar

Udara dingin segera menerpa mereka begitu sampai di luar. Terlihat deretan mobil terparkir rapi di sepanjang jalan, baik itu mobil pribadi yang menjemput atau taksi yang menawarkan jasa tumpangan.

Mata Sai mencari-cari keberadaan sopir pribadinya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian datanglah seorang pria paruh baya menghampiri Sai.

"Selamat datang kembali di Jepang, Tuan Muda." Salam sopir itu pada majikannya.

"Terimakasih Pak Watanabe." Lengkungan tipis menghiasi bibir Sai, matanya menyipit.

"Mari kubawakan koper anda." Tangan sang sopir segera meraih koper itu namun matanya juga menatap gadis yang bersama dengan Sai. "Anda teman Tuan Muda? Mari kubawakan koper anda juga."

Wajah Ino terlihat sumringah.

"Sepertinya dia ingin pulang sendiri Pak Watanabe, dan dia cukup kuat untuk membawa kopernya." Perkataan Sai bermaksud untuk mengurungkan niat sopir itu untuk membantu Ino.

Mendengar kata-kata Sai barusan membuat wajah Ino merah padam. "Ah, maaf." Watanabe menurut pada tuannya.

Sai dan Watanabe berjalan cukup cepat menuju mobil sedan mewah berwarna silver. Di belakangnya disusul Ino yang berjalan cukup hati-hati karena memakai _high heels_.

"Tu-tunggu Sai!"

"Apalagi, Ino?" ucap Sai begitu akan memasuki mobilnya.

"Setidaknya antarkan aku ke rumah, aku butuh tumpangan." Ino memasang wajah manjanya.

"Tumpangan, ya." Sai berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Bukannya membukakan pintu mobil miliknya untuk Ino, pria itu memanggil sebuah taksi untuk mendekat.

"Tolong, antarkan nona ini ke rumahnya." ucap Sai ketika sopir taksi membuka jendela depan. Sai membuka dompetnya dan menyerahkan uang sebanyak 5 lembar pada sopir taksi itu.

Mulut Ino hanya menganga melihat kejadian ini.

"Ka-kau tega sekali, Sai."

"Ongkosnya cukup kan, Ino?" ucap Sai sembari tersenyum. Sebelum memasuki mobilnya, pria itu berucap cukup keras," _Au Revoir_!"

Seketika membuat Ino bertambah sebal. Kedua kakinya dijejakkan ke tanah, sebagai bentuk pelampiasan kekesalannya.

Didalam mobil, Sai menyalakan ponselnya. Terdengar bunyi pertanda ada pesan masuk. Ada banyak sekali pesan namun hanya satu yang membuatnya untuk cepat-cepat segera membukanya.

 _From : sakura-haruno_

 _Subject : No Subject_

" _Ya Tuhan, apakah aku harus operasi plastik ke Korsel_ _agar kau tidak menyebutku 'jelek' lagi? :P_

 _Aku akan mengubah diriku agar secantik Emma Watson!"_

Bibir Sai melengkung melihat dua kalimat itu dari isi pesan yang dikirim oleh Sakura.

" _Kau hebat sekali Sai dalam bernegosiasi, tak salah aku mempercayakan apartemenku padamu. Fee-nya akan segera kukirim ke rekeningmu. Tenang saja, oke._ _Bisnis tetaplah bisnis._ _Dan mengenai Ino, perlakukanlah wanita itu dengan baik. Kelihatannya dia menyukaimu. Sampai jumpa lagi ^^"_

"Tapi, aku tak menyukainya." gumam Sai lirih menanggapi pendapat dari Sakura.

Mata hitamnya tetap setia melihat layar ponsel. Tanpa membalas pesan dari Sakura, jemarinya menekan tombol _'back'_ yang kini memperlihatkan wallpaper ponselnya. Lalu men- _scroll_ menu, memencet tombol _'video'_ dan memilih salah satu diantara beberapa video koleksi miliknya. Video itu dia ambil bersama seorang gadis dengan pemandangan berlatar belakang kota Paris nan eksotik di malam hari.

Seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda.

"Namun menyukaimu."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Wattpad : 'at'Misa_Ozora

 _Au revoir_ (dibaca : _oh ruh-vwar_ )

Nantikan, **[Chapter 8] : My Apato, My Neighbour**

Indonesia, 03 Mei 2017

Sign,

 **Misa Ozora**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA REVIEW TANPA NAMA (GUEST)!**


	8. My Apato, My Neighbour

**Misa Note :**

Ada yang mereview seperti,"Di kotak email masuk ada notif chapter baru, tapi kenapa dibuka tidak ada ceritanya."

Jawab : Waktu itu saya sedang menghapus/me- _replace_ chapter 7, secara otomatis ada pemberitahuan.

Saya lagi mengutak-atik FFN dan WP ( _trial and error_ ), dengan begitu jadi mengerti bagaimana kedua situs itu bekerja, kalau ada notif apapun di email kalian abaikan saja.

Tinggalkan jejak kalian berupa favorit, follow atau review. Beri nama dan memakai bahasa yang sopan, oke. Mungkin saya satu-satunya author yang tidak senang dengan review tanpa nama. Flammer? Saya balas dengan cara yang sama pedasnya ^^

Kalau ada yang memberi review seperti ini : **"Kapan updatenya?"**

Saya jawab sekarang : "Entahlah, sebisa saya. Author bukan budak para readers."

 **Terima kasih banyak untuk :**

sqchn, Mantan Sider, ohshyn76 , Ahra, Lynn, ninainy, Shl forefer, sasasa, septi hyun joong, 3 , donat bunder , Yan Fullbuster , atapermatasari3, rona337, Emeraald US, Bad Cherry99, ceexia, Name kaoritsu, Ahra, Berryl uchiha, ITA, tripleS, Saskey Saki, Prissa Armstrong, Namikaze Uzumaki Reyvaldi, Sitah, meganeko-chan24, eka, Kiki RyuSullChan, Namesaky25, dindra510, byjoe, Anna, lyfaa, YoenDa, NN, teamoily, Claves Luca, restuputri459, Saigo no hana, Jamurlumutan, Hari, devanichi, puma178, SRisyad, Frizca A, LA.8899skypea, Bininya siwon, kise ryota flash, rin takeshi, ChanbaekSaranghaeHeni, Lii, ayato ruki, is, vieelf, Ibnu999, cherry blossom, Nasyaila, respitasari, haneul, Sa'adah337, Hanawa Cataleya, Jun30, fujiwaraa, CEKBIOAURORAN, widya-SSlovers22, risnusaki, meisya, tiwiiw, iii, DaunTehPilihan, junghayo, Dwisuke, Siapa iki, Kucing genduttidur

Dari 5.000 pembaca, berapa persen yang mereview?

Lima ribu, lho. Mungkin para silent readers sedang ada yang jari-jari tangannya kaku karena kedinginan habis hujan-hujanan jadi tidak bisa mengetik, atau bisa saja lagi sakit diare atau muntaber karena terlalu banyak makan buah mangga, durian atau sambal jadi gak bisa ngasih review. Ya, terserahlah. Readers FFN kalau saya lihat tidak sungkan-sungkan buat mengolok-olok author, bukan kepada saya saja tapi pada akun author lain juga seperti itu. Lebih ganas daripada di Watty. Beneran, saya membaca akun author lain di Watty, juga berkeluh seperti saya. Lalu, saya menerima email dari reader tanpa nama (lagi) alias GUEST... Ujung-ujungnya harus saya REMOVE.

* * *

 **[FanFiction** **bot]**

Nov 13 pada 8:12 PM

Misa Ozora,

A new guest review has been posted to your story. Please login to moderate this review.

Story: My Boss

Chapter: 1. Pertemuan

From: Guest

:AUTHOR JAHAT KEJAM NAN KEJI...

AKU TAK HABIS PIKIR KENAPA AUTHOR SEJAHAT ITU SAMA SAKURA ...

SAKURA ITU IDOLA AKU BANGET...

KECEWA AKU THOR...

SEMOGA SASUKE MENDAPAT BALASAN YANG SETIMPAL ATAS PERBUATANNYA...

HIKS...HIKS...HIKS...HIKS...

125 001

;-(;-(;-(;-(;-(;-(;-(;-(;-(;-(;-(;-(

 **JAWAB :** Memangnya saya berbuat apa sama kamu? Jahat? Kejam? Keji? KENAL SAJA TIDAK. Kamu Sakura Centric? Nah, beginilah kenapa saya tidak suka review tanpa nama. Kalau berniat guyon/bercanda sama saya, pakai bahasa yang jelas, jangan memakai bahasa Bocah Alay dan Lebay serta gak karuan seperti kamu ini. Pasti kamu masih berusia 15 tahun? Dari bahasa review, saya setidaknya bisa menduga berapa usia kalian. Tolong kamu review saya lagi, sebutkan nama kamu. Wis ngelek-elek, nulis e nganggo CAPS LOCK meneh. Asyemm, bocah cilik gak ngregani wong sing luwih tuwa. **KIDS ZAMAN NOW**.

* * *

Terima kasih untuk membaca chapter ini, untuk chapter berikutnya akan dilanjutkan oleh pemberi review yang baru saja saya ulas. Dia pasti akan merasa puas bila cerita sesuai dengan alurnya. Kirimkan file kamu ke akun google mail saya dengan alamat misaozora11

Jangan seperti WIJAYANTA yang sampai saat ini belum bisa membuktikan diri untuk me-remix fict The Truth, That's All is A Fake.

Saya akan melanjutkan di Watty, lama-kelamaan mulai merasa enjoy disana. Ada komentar yang lucu-lucu disertai emoji yang bisa membuat saya tertawa senang. Mau membaca kelanjutan di Wattpad? Tidak semudah itu. Saya **PRIVATE**.

* * *

[Chapter 8] My Apato, My Neighbour (I)

.

.

.

.

Hening.

Hanya bunyi detak jarum jam yang mendominasi ruangan itu.

Tek...tek...tek...

Jarum pendek menunjuk angka 8 lebih sedikit, dan jarum yang lebih panjang menunjuk ke angka tiga. Jam 08.15 PM. Cahaya lampu masih menerangi ruangan itu, kontras dengan keadaan di luar gedung yang hanya terlihat kelap kelip lampu yang menerangi di tiap sudut kota Tokyo. Pria itu masih tetap tak beranjak dari kursinya. Jari tangan kanannya bergantian memegang pensil lalu berpindah ke tombol kalkulator. Banyak coretan-coretan pensil menghiasi buku catatan yang kini sedang ia kerjakan dengan serius. Sebuah rumus untuk menentukan kekuatan sebuah bangunan atau konstruksi untuk menghasilkan suatu kualitas tinggi dari bangunan itu. Tak hanya seorang insinyur yang melakukan, namun tugas seorang arsitek pula yang menentukan. Kerutan halus terlihat pada dahi pria itu ketika sedang fokus untuk berpikir.

Tak ada siapapun malam ini, hanya dirinya yang sekarang berada di ruang bagian divisi konstruksi. Siang tadi ia dipanggil sang boss untuk membahas beberapa proyek perusahaan. Perkembangan dan kendala yang ada harus segera ditangani secara cepat. Tak hanya berpusat di Tokyo saja, pada beberapa prefektur di Jepang tersebar proyek yang cukup banyak dan oleh sebab itu, terdapat kantor cabang yang ada di beberapa daerah untuk menanganinya. Sasuke diminta untuk membuat laporan monitoring pada tiap proyek, dan yang ia kerjakan saat ini adalah proyek dari Kamakura, dimana ia dan Sakura pernah berkunjung bersama ke sana.

"Hufth..." sebuah napas pendek ia buang ketika rasa capek sudah hinggap pada tubuhnya. Pria itu meletakkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang empuk. Ia melihat sepintas pada jam dinding. Saatnya untuk beristirahat. Segera ia merapikan berkas, tumpukan buku dan beberapa kertas serta peralatan tulis seperti pensil, pulpen, penghapus, jangka dan penggaris di tempatnya masing-masing.

* * *

"Terima kasih, Ayame. Kau banyak membantuku."

"Sudah menjadi tugas saya, nona." Ayame tersenyum sembari membungkukkan badannya rendah dengan gaya yang sopan.

Perempuan berambut hitam panjang itu menuju ke dapur dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk Sakura. Makanan itu sudah Ayame persiapkan dari rumah, dan kini ia tinggal memanaskannya saja. Keadaan masih cukup berantakan karena Sakura akan tinggal di apartemen mulai malam ini. Tiga buah koper besar yang berisi keperluan Sakura belum semuanya tertata. Pakaian, sepatu, alat mandi, alat make up dan barang pribadi lainnya masih Sakura atur sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat rapi. Tiga puluh menit yang lalu ia baru saja sampai, setelah itu mandi kemudian mulai membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia tak punya waktu untuk bersantai sedikit pun.

Aroma makanan yang harum menggugah perut Sakura untuk mengeluarkan 'alarm' alaminya. Perempuan itu melihat Ayame sedang membawakan nampan berisi makanan untuknya.

"Nona, silakan disantap makan malamnya." ajak Ayame dengan suara lembut. Nampan itu diletakkan pada meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang yang terbuat dari kayu. Tidak terlalu besar.

"Baik." sahut Sakura bersemangat, kemudian menghampiri Ayame.

Makan malam Sakura terdiri dari sepiring nasi semur daging, segelas air putih dan dua potong buah melon segar yang ditaruh di piring kecil, tak lupa salad sayur tertata dengan indah didalam mangkuk porselen putih. Menu sederhana namun cukup mengenyangkan.

" _Itadakimasu."_ Sakura mulai menyantap semur daging yang berisi daging sapi yang dipotong kotak, kentang, wortel, bawang bombay dan kacang polong. Nasi putih dengan porsi yang cukup banyak memenuhi piring dan warna putihnya tertutup dengan saus semur yang berwarna kecoklatan. Sungguh menggiurkan.

"Kau tidak ikut makan bersamaku?" ajak Sakura pada Ayame yang kini sedang menata pakaian di lemari.

"Nanti saja, Nona." sahut Ayame dengan memalingkan wajah sepintas pada Sakura.

Apartemen Sakura berada di lantai dua, sebuah apartemen bergaya modern yang menjadi tren di pemukiman urban, terdiri dari dua kamar yang cukup luas dan sudah tersedia berbagai barang seperti tempat tidur, sofa, kulkas dan peralatan dapur. Barang yang ada tidak terlalu banyak sehingga memberikan kesan lapang. Lukisan _Picasso_ yang diletakkan di tembok menjadi _focal point_ sebagai ornamen di apartemen tersebut.

" _Oishi so..."_ ujar perempuan berambut merah muda. "Aku sungguh merindukan nasi semur ini."

"Nenek Chiyo yang membuatnya."

"Dagingnya empuk."

"Daging itu dikirim oleh Tuan Kizashi dari Hokkaido, lalu Nenek Chiyo merebusnya selama 8 jam, sari dagingnya keluar sehingga membuat kaldunya gurih dan menjadikannya empuk."

"Masakan Nenek Chiyo memang lezat, begitu pula kau, Ayame." puji Sakura sembari melahap makanannya.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu dan Sakura telah selesai makan malam. Ayame telah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya. Gadis itu sangat gesit dan cepat, semua barang milik Sakura telah tertata dengan rapi. Ada sebuah barang yang terjatuh ketika ia akan menyimpan pakaian kedalam lemari, kelihatannya barang itu terselip diantara baju. Ayame pun segera memungutnya. Membolak balik benda kecil berbentuk persegi panjang, dan terbungkus rapi oleh plastik tipis. Masih utuh. Ukuran benda itu pas dalam genggaman tangan. Dibacanya tulisan yang tertera pada bungkus itu. Kedua alisnya mengkerut.

 _Menthol Flavor._

Tiba-tiba Ayame terkejut karena ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ah, ini. A-aku sudah berhenti, jadi dibuang saja." ujar Sakura yang berdiri disamping Ayame. Tangan Sakura merebut benda itu kemudian cepat-cepat membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang berada di dapur. Bisa Ayame lihat kalau wajah Sakura saat ini sedikit gugup. Ketahuan oleh dirinya.

Ayame masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri.

"Jangan bilang ke orangtuaku masalah ini, Ayame. Kau mengerti?" ucap Sakura mendekati Ayame. "Terlebih pada ibuku." Saat ini mereka berdiri berhadapan.

"Baik, Nona. Anda jangan khawatir." Ayame berjanji.

Ada perubahan yang terjadi pada Sakura, dan Ayame merasakan hal itu. Dia takut, karena terlalu lama berada di luar negeri membuat nona mudanya menjadi orang yang berbeda dengan yang ia kenal sebelumnya. Namun, ia berharap Sakura tetaplah seperti orang yang ia kenal semasa kecil. Mereka berdua tumbuh bersama, usia Ayame terpaut 2 tahun lebih tua dari Sakura.

Ayame merasa berhutang budi pada keluarga Haruno. Semenjak kematian Ichiraku -ayah Ayame, lantas membuat orangtua Sakura membesarkan Ayame seperti putrinya sendiri. Kizashi dan Mebuki menyekolahkan Ayame hingga lulus SMA dan Ayame menolak ketika orangtua Sakura menawarinya untuk melanjutkan ke jenjang kuliah. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tetaplah seorang pelayan di rumah keluarga Haruno. Tak pantas bagi dia untuk menerima kebaikan yang terlalu berlebihan seperti itu.

"Baiklah, saatnya kita tidur." ajak Sakura. "Kau bisa tidur di kamar ini, Ayame." Lanjut Sakura yang kemudian menuju ke kamar yang lain. Dia mencoba membuka pintunya, namun tak berhasil.

"Aneh, kenapa begini? Matsuri berkata kalau tidak dikunci," ujar Sakura sambil terus mencoba memutar knop pintu. Bahu kanannya mencoba untuk mendorongnya, namun hal itu sia-sia saja.

Ayame mencoba untuk membantu, namun tetap saja usaha mereka berdua tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Uhm, kalau begini kita tidur berdua saja, Ayame. Sudah lama kita tidak tidur bersama," ajak Sakura dengan kekehan tawa yang ringan, kedua tangannya merangkul bahu Ayame.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Ayolah.." dengan sedikit memaksa, Sakura mendorong punggung Ayame memasuki kamar.

* * *

Tap..tap..tap...

Langkah kaki pria itu berjalan dengan perlahan menuju apartemennya. Tak banyak perubahan semenjak ia meninggalkannya 7 bulan yang lalu. Perubahan yang mencolok adalah ia tidak mempunyai tetangga lagi. Asuma telah pindah dan kini suasana menjadi sangat sepi, kontras dengan keadaan sebelumnya.

Tangan kanan Sasuke merogoh-rogoh kantung celana, mencari keberadaan kunci miliknya yang tadi siang ia minta dari Naruto. Seluruh badannya terasa lelah. Jam sepuluh tepat, ketika ia melihat jam yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kiri. Ia tidak langsung pulang dari kantor tadi, namun mampir untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu di sebuah kedai langganannya. Terkadang, bila tidak dalam kondisi lelah, ia akan memasak sendiri untuk makan malamnya. Ia pria yang cukup mandiri.

Seluruh dugaan yang ada dibenaknya sudah ia terima dengan ikhlas. Pasti tidak akan mudah untuk segera beristirahat. Ia sangat tahu watak dan perilaku dari sahabatnya -Naruto. Berbagai deduksi seperti..

Bungkus mie ramen instan.

Bungkus makanan ringan.

Kaleng bir dan minuman bersoda.

Botol air mineral kosong.

Puntung rokok.

Alat masak yang belum tercuci.

Piring, mangkuk, sendok dan gelas kotor.

...memenuhi pikiran Sasuke sepanjang jalan tadi.

Sasuke segera membuka knop pintu apartemennya.

Cklek.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, terlebih saat mengingat pertemuannya dengan Naruto tadi siang.

.

.

.

 **[Delapan jam yang lalu]**

"Kau mengerti, Dobe."

"Tentu. Tidak masalah, aku akan segera melaporkan hasilnya padamu." ujar Naruto sembari membuka berkas-berkas yang tertumpuk diatas meja Sasuke. "Aku akan membaginya ke beberapa tim agar hasilnya lebih cepat," lanjut pria berambut pirang itu.

"Aku mengandalkanmu," balas Sasuke sembari tetap menulis di buku catatan miliknya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Naruto

"Menghitung, ini membuatku sedikit kesusahan."

"Oh, jadi kau dipanggil oleh 'Boss Cantik' mengenai masalah ini?" sahut Naruto yang kini berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Boss Cantik?" tanya Sasuke datar, seolah-olah itu bukan merupakan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kau tidak tahu, hm? Teman-teman memanggilnya 'Boss Cantik'," ujar Naruto seraya melihat pekerjaan Sasuke.

"Teman-teman?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"Haruskah kujelaskan padamu, Teme?"

"Tak perlu." jawab Sasuke ketus.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Ya, sudah."

Dia memutari meja kerja itu, beralih ke tempat duduk yang berada berseberangan dengan Sasuke. Duduk di tempatnya semula. "Kini Shion mempunyai saingan, kau tahu?" Naruto memulai pembicaraan ke arah lain.

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu." jawab Sasuke sambil memencet-mencet tombol kalkulator, lalu menulis sesuatu diatas kertas.

"Dulu, orang-orang menyebut Shion sebagai _'The Most Wanted Female'_ di perusahaan ini." Naruto mulai menjelaskan. "Dia cantik dan seksi." Tubuh Naruto sedikit condong ke arah Sasuke dalam melontarkan kata 'seksi', sedikit mendesah.

"Orang-orang itu pasti sedang sakit mata." jawab Sasuke masih dengan nada ketus, bersikap tak peduli.

Seperti biasa, Naruto hanya menghela napas. "Dan, aku masuk dalam kriteria yang baru saja kau sebutkan itu." sahut Naruto cepat dengan wajah kesal.

Entah sadar atau tidak, waktu sedang kuliah dulu, pasti Sasuke juga sedang sakit mata karena waktu itu dirinya telah memacari Shion dan Naruto tidak mengetahui tentang hal itu. Sasuke tidak bercerita pada siapa pun mengenai hubungan yang telah membuatnya sakit hati.

"Kau seharusnya bangga, Teme." ujar Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"Shion selalu mengejarmu. Semua orang tahu itu."

"Lalu?"

"Tapi kau tidak meresponnya."

"Lalu?"

"Kau pria yang beruntung untuk mendapatkannya! Kau, si penyandang gelar _'The Most Wanted Male'_."

"Lalu?"

"Kau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan baik itu!"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu, kau membuatku kesal!" seru Naruto setengah berteriak. "Bila ada sebuah penghargaan, maka kaulah yang menempati juara pertama untuk membuat orang lain menjadi kesal setengah mati!" lanjut Naruto dengan sedikit menggebu.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu." jawab Sasuke tetap menatap pada pekerjaannya

"Itu bukan suatu pujian, Teme~" ujar Naruto dengan suara merendah, dia berusaha membuat dirinya untuk tenang kali ini.

"Bukankah bagus jika kalian kembali jadian?" lanjut Naruto

"Hm?" Raut wajah Sasuke sedikit terkejut

"Waktu makan siang tempo hari, Shion memberitahuku kalau kalian pernah pacaran."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi mak comblang." ucap Sasuke ketus.

Perkataan pria itu tak mendapat sahutan balasan dari Naruto. Ia tak ingin membuat suasana hati Sasuke memburuk.

Sasuke mulai membuka sebuah buku yang berada di tumpukan samping meja. Buku-buku itu merupakan literatur untuk menjadi panduan pekerjaannya. Referensi yang sangat penting untuk memecahkan sebuah permasalahan.

Melihat keseriusan Sasuke, membuat Naruto segera bergegas untuk meninggalkannya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." pamit Naruto dengan membawa berkas pekerjaannya.

Kepala Sasuke sedikit terangkat untuk merespon perkataan Naruto, kemudian menunduk kembali untuk membaca apa yang ia cari. Namun, tiba-tiba pria itu teringat akan sesuatu yang penting.

"Tunggu, Dobe." cegah Sasuke sebelum Naruto beranjak dari ruangannya.

Pria bermata biru langit itu segera menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar panggilan nama 'kesayangan' untuk dirinya. "Hm? Ada apa lagi?"

"Kunci apartemenku," ucap Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. "Aku akan menempatinya lagi."

"E-eh?!" Naruto sedikit terkejut. "I-itu."

"Kurasa aku sudah meninggalkannya terlalu lama padamu." terang Sasuke, dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi.

"A-aku akan membersihkannya dulu kalau begitu, bagaimana?" jelas Naruto sembari masih membawa tumpukan berkas, hingga batas lehernya. Terlihat dia tampak kesusahan membawanya.

"Tak usah," Sasuke menolak. Dia sering membantu Mikoto untuk membersihkan rumah, dan dia terbiasa akan hal itu, jadi dia menolak tawaran Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba saja Pak Asuma dan keluarganya kembali, hm? Kau akan kerepotan karena keempat anak Pak Asuma selalu saja mengganggumu seperti, _'Om Sasuke..Om Sasuke..ayo main.'_ atau _'Om Sasuke, ajari aku PR Matematika.'_ Apa kau tidak terganggu?" Naruto beralasan panjang lebar. Pria bermata biru itu kembali menuju meja Sasuke, jalannya sedikit oleng, kemudian meletakkan berkas yang lumayan berat itu di kursi yang tadi ia duduki.

"Pak Asuma sudah mempunyai rumah dan ia tidak bakal kembali. Kau paham? Ia telah bercerita padaku," ungkap Sasuke yang mulai jengkel. "Mana kunciku? Sekarang!"

"Ba-bagaimana kalau perempuan-perempuan itu mendatangimu lagi?" Naruto tetap berpegang teguh untuk meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Aku akan mengusirnya."

"E-eh? Kau tega sekali, Teme."

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau menolak? Mereka kan cantik-cantik."

"Tidak tertarik."

"Ya Tuhan, jangan-jangan kau penyuka sesama, ya?" Naruto bicara dengan sedikit berbisik

"Aku penyuka lain jenis, Dobe." Mata Sasuke menatap tajam mata biru milik Naruto. "Mana?" tanyanya pada Naruto

Glekk. Naruto menelan ludahnya, ia tak bisa untuk beralasan lagi. Pria itu mulai membuka tas jinjing hitam miliknya, mencari-cari kunci itu. Dengan raut wajah yang gelisah ia menyerahkan kunci itu segera. "Kalau ada apa-apa, segera hubungi aku."

"Terima kasih, kau boleh pergi." ujar Sasuke dingin, tak peduli dengan perkataan dari Naruto barusan.

"Baik, Pangeran Es." sahut Naruto dengan mengucapkan sebutan sindiran bagi lawan bicaranya, sembari memajukan mulut.

.

.

.

 **[Masa kini]**

Sasuke segera menekan saklar untuk menyalakan lampu. Genkan beserta ruang tengah menjadi terang seketika. Setelah mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah, ia berjalan perlahan menuju ruang tengah. Apartemen dengan dominasi warna monokrom itu tidak banyak perubahan. Hitam, abu-abu dan putih, merupakan ciri khas gaya _Scandinavian_. Tidak banyak barang dan perabotan sehingga ruangan terasa luas. Tas punggung ia letakkan di lantai, kemudian ia duduk di sofa lalu melepaskan dasi serta membuka 2 kancing teratas. Kepalanya dia sandarkan pada punggung sofa berwarna abu-abu. Matanya memejam, mencoba merilekskan tubuh, namun hal itu tak bertahan lama karena setelah itu ia bangkit kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Ia menghela napas. Telah ia duga sebelumnya bahwa ia tak bisa bersantai-santai. Sebuah plastik hitam berukuran besar teronggok di sudut cup ramen instan memenuhi wastafelnya. Bungkus makanan ringan seperti keripik kentang, _Pocky_ , _nerunerunerune_ dan kaleng minuman Suntory C.C favoritnya memenuhi tempat sampah. "Tch." desis jengkelnya sembari mulai membersihkan.

Setelah semua beres, ia berencana untuk mandi. Bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil baju ganti. Begitu lampu dinyalakan, dia tersentak kaget karena melihat kamar pribadinya berantakan. Sprei dan selimut berwarna abu-abu tidak tertata dengan rapi, bahkan kaos miliknya tersampir di kursi kerja. Dan, dia menemukan sebuah barang laknat yang seharusnya tidak ia miliki –untuk saat ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera menelepon seseorang.

Nada sambung telah terdengar.

1 detik...

2 detik...

5 detik kemudian...

 _"Konbanwa."_ sahutan di seberang sana dengan suara yang sedikit serak ketika telepon sudah diangkat. _"Ada apa, Teme."_

"Jujurlah padaku, apa kau sering bereproduksi dengan pacarmu di kamarku?" tuding Sasuke tanpa basa-basi sama sekali.

 _"E-eh?! Apa maksudmu? Re-reproduksi?"_

"Hn."

 _"A-apa yang kau bicarakan?"_ tanya Naruto tak paham

"Apa yang aku bicarakan? Seharusnya kau tahu." ujar Sasuke sembari membuka-buka laci di meja kerja serta melihat-lihat isi lemari pakaiannya dan keterkejutannya semakin bertambah saat menemukan jumlah barang laknat yang dia maksud.

"Kau membelinya 1 gross?!" lanjut Sasuke. "Wow, kalian berdua bernafsu sekali."

 _"He-hei... Tunggu..tunggu... Kenapa aku seperti orang yang tengah diadili?"_

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya karena kau telah membuahi pacarmu disini, di kamarku."

 _"Membuahi? Oh, yang benar saja. Tak adakah kata yang pantas selain 'reproduksi' dan 'pembuahan'? Kenapa tak sekalian saja kau katakan 'penyerbukan', 'pembibitan', atau 'perkawinan', hm."_ ujar Naruto panjang lebar.

"Itu lebih baik daripada membelah diri."

 _"Memangnya aku ini amoeba!"_

"Setidaknya kau sudah berkembangbiak secara generatif alami, buktinya kau berhasil berproduksi dengan pacarmu itu."

 _"APA?!"_ Naruto berteriak hingga Sasuke terpaksa menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga.  
" _...dia Hinata, pacarku bernama Hinata. Kau tidak bisa mengingat namanya?!"_

"Aku tak peduli. Untung, mamaku tidak membersihkan apartemenku ini."

 _"Ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk membahas pelajaran Biologi. Kenapa kau dingin sekali sih, Teme. Bukankah bagus kalau ketahuan, setidaknya mamamu mengira kau sudah punya pacar."_

"Aku tidak akan berbuat seperti ini." Sasuke menyangkal

 _"Oh, ya? Aku meragukannya."_

"Tch. Ya, sudah." Sasuke menutup teleponnya dengan paksa

"Baka Dobe." ucapnya pada diri sendiri sembari menatap ponsel yang masih ia pegang di tangan kanannya. Sasuke sedikit terlonjak kaget ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering. Tertera di layar bahwa yang meneleponnya adalah Naruto.

"Apa lagi?" jawab Sasuke masih dengan nada kesal.

 _"Uhm.. I-itu, pakaian dalam Hinata ada di keranjang pakaian kotormu."_ ucap Naruto sedikit takut

"Hanya itu?" Sasuke mencoba bersabar

 _"Aku juga meminjam baju milikmu."_

"Lalu?"

 _"Aku sering memakai parfum milikmu."_

"Lalu?"

 _"Aku memakan semua cemilan kesukaanmu."_

"Lalu?"

 _"Gomen-ne."_

"Hn."

 _"Sudah kubilang, akan aku bersihkan dulu."_

"Hn."

 _"Kau marah padaku?"_

"Hn."

 _"Apa kau sedang sakit gigi, Teme!"_

"Tidak."

 _"Hentikan gumamanmu itu. Kuanggap 'Hn.'-mu itu sebagai 'Ya'. Baiklah..baiklah.. sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Oyasumi~"_ ucap Naruto mengakhiri pembicaraan lalu dia menutup teleponnya.

.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

Indonesia, 14 November 2017

 **Misa Ozora**


End file.
